New Beginnings
by KC-Chick
Summary: Set in the 2nd season. There are new beginnings for everyone. Marissa is more lost than anyone ever thought. Can Ryan help? Will she let him? RM with a bit of SS thrown in. COMPLETE along with an alternate ending just posted
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC

Author's Notes: This is tying up to what's happening in the new season. Hope everyone enjoys.

Things had been so out of control. Summer refused to talk to Seth, Ryan was alone, and basically everyone was miserable. Caleb was going to court, and with Sandy defending him all the time, Kirsten spent lonely nights at home watching "North Shore" and wondering why her life couldn't be that exciting. Summer was happily trying to avoid Seth while also trying to make him jealous with her new "boyfriend", Zack. Ryan was trying to keep up with school, and all his new AP classes. He might as well focus on school anyway since there was nothing else to direct his attention on. The Kickoff Carnival had really put things into perspective for Seth and Ryan. Seth was going to grow old reading his comic books and playing Nintendo with Captain Oats and Ryan was going to get so caught up in school and all his classes that he would officially have no life. Neither of them really wanted that to happen but that's where things were looking to these days. At school, Marissa and Ryan didn't even look at each other, let alone talk. Marissa's comment about them never being friends had made him realize that they weren't. Sure, there was that time where they were "broken up" but even then they weren't really "friends" because a few weeks later they were back in each others arms. And then when he left for the summer, they were broken up then too, but then he comes back and automatically expects her to be there. So really, there wasn't ever a time when they were just friends. Marissa was alone, well except for DJ. After the carnival, she had been so miserable that she ran back to him. Even with him there she wasn't happy. He didn't make her happy like Ryan did. He was just basically someone that was there, in other words, her boy toy. Everyone in the Cohen house and outside the Cohen house was miserable.

_(That was my little intro; now let's get on with the story)_

Seth walked into the kitchen with his "Have you hugged this shirt today?" on. His hair was a mess and he grabbed a blueberry muffin. "Morning," he said to Ryan. Ryan was sitting at the table drinking orange juice and keeping up with the news, not that he was really reading in anyway.

"Hey Seth, ready for school?"

"Ryan, you ask me that everyday, and am I ever "ready" for it? Summer has been ignoring me, and sure, I am used to it, but I don't like it. So no, I'm not "ready" but I am used to it."

"Sorry, it was just a question, why are you getting all philosophical? You sure are snappy these days. Come on, get on a clean shirt, grab you skateboard and let's go, I'm gonna be late for calculus."

"Dude, calm down. Where's the bad boy Ryan who used to ditch a couple classes? I miss that guy, come on Ryan, bring him back, can't we just go to the pier for a bit?"

"Seth, you know we can't. If I ditch and get a bad grade, I won't get the scholarship, and I'm not about to let your parents pay for college."

"Come on, ditching one class isn't going to ruin anything. Besides, you're getting so uptight about school that you're not having any fun. You're not edgy anymore man. It's like on Freaky Friday where they switch roles, only I've become edgy and you're just boring."

"Did you just call yourself boring?" Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh forget it, come on lets just take a day off."

"Ok, fine, but just today."

"Ryan, you have made me a very happy guy."

Ryan and Seth went down to the pier. They got some ice cream and just enjoyed their day off. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones thinking of having a day off. While Seth was skateboarding and Ryan walking by him, they spotted Summer and Marissa, well actually Seth spotted Summer. These days, it was like he had a Summer radar and he could tell where she was at all times. "Dude, here they come."

"Who?"

"Summer and Marissa," he said pointing.

"That's them?"

"Yea."

"How can you tell?" but sure enough it was them. They had shopping bags in one hand and coffee in the other. "Oh my God it is them."

"I told you."

"What do we do? Me and Marissa aren't exactly on speaking terms." But it was too late, they had already seen them. Marissa didn't really want to talk to Ryan either.

"Sum, that's Ryan and Seth. What do we do, come on turn the other way."

"Coop, calm down. We shouldn't let Cohen and Chino spoil our day out. Just keep walking and pretend they're not there." Summer and Marissa walked past Ryan and Seth just like they said they would and basically left them dumbfounded there on the boardwalk. Marissa did give Ryan a look as if to tell him 'I miss you, and I'd wish you'd talk to me.' Ryan didn't really catch the drift though. He knew he was the one that broke it off. But he had a right to. But she also had a right to move on; after all, he was gone for a long time. But that didn't give her a right to lie, and right now, he couldn't deal with that. At lunch, they decided to go back to school and finish off their classes. Dr. Kim gave them a break and didn't really get down on them. She felt bad for everything the family was going through and didn't really want to rain on their parade. When Seth and Ryan got home, no one was home. They went into the living room and played Playstation. These days there wasn't that much to do.

When they really looked back and thought about it, Summer and Marissa should've said something to the two of them, but didn't. Summer was trying to make it seem like she didn't need Seth in her life, when really, she did. Zack was great, but she knew that he was really just the water polo playing version of Seth. He loved comic books and had Seth's witty charm too. Marissa wanted Ryan back, but what could she do? This was the third time she had lost him in a year. And really, how much more of it could both of them take? And what about DJ? Sure, he was fun to be with, and he cared about her, but in her heart she knew that she needed Ryan, not DJ. She couldn't make Ryan realize this though. He wanted to be friends, but they were never really and they both knew it. But she didn't have to push him away. She could've at least tried, but again, her stupid ness took over, and everyone was miserable because of it, or at least in her mind they were.

Back at the Cohen's it was dinner time. They were having Jimmy over. Kirsten thought he could use some company since Hailey left for Japan. "This is great turkey Kirsten." Jimmy said.

"Thanks. I didn't cook it though. I tried but I burned it so, I just called a restaurant and they sent me some. It's quite handy though."

"Yea this is great mom, I'm glad that you didn't serve us the burned one though. It would've been 'Chrismuka, the sequel.'" Seth said.

"Don't worry, I've learned over the years that it's easier to just pick up a phone and call rather than to burn half the house. Especially since the contractors aren't even done with the new room."

"Ya know Kirsten," Ryan said, "if you want, I could draw up a new plan and you could just call up new contractors and they could follow that one. And I could monitor what their doing and if they get it wrong, I'll adjust the plan."

"That'd be great Ryan. I'll show you what I had in mind and we can start tomorrow ok?"

"Sure."

The next day was Saturday. Now normally there would be some fancy party going on or some fashion show. But with Caleb at court and Sandy always with him, Kirsten and Julie weren't really in the mood to throw any parties. Sure, Kirsten went to work and took care of all the meetings, but having a party right now, with all the commotion, really didn't seem like that good of a plan. Ryan and Seth wouldn't have been too happy about it either. Usually when Ryan went to these things, something or someone always got broken. And with both of them having to go dateless if there was one, just made the whole concept of going to one of these even more depressing. That didn't stop Marissa and Summer from wanting to throw one though. And even if they weren't old enough yet, Marissa figured if she spent some "quality time" with her mom that she would eventually agree. She brought the idea up at dinner. (She had agreed to have dinner with her mom too)

"Uh, Mom," Marissa started as she was trying to chew some pork chop, "why haven't we had one of those classy parties in a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know like the Gala Fashion Show that you were in charge of last year?"

"Oh that. They wanted me to organize another but with Cal at court and your sister at boarding school I haven't really found the time."

"Oh come on mom, lets me and you plan one. I loved last years fashion show. I got to wear all those cute clothes and stuff." Julie Cooper stared at her daughter in disbelief.

"You actually want to _plan _one? Last year you didn't even want to be part of it."

"Yes I did, I didn't show it, but after I really had fun."

"That's because after you met that delinquent."

"No I didn't. And don't bring Ryan into this mom. Come on, it'll be fun." Julie thought it over. Her daughter was making an attempt to bond, so she might as well take it. Besides, Marissa hadn't exactly been happy this past summer and if this would make her happy she might as well do it.

"Ok honey, I'll do it."

"Thanks Mom! You're the greatest. I'll go call Summer." She went upstairs to tell Summer the good news.

"Sum, my mom bought it. We're going to have another fashion show."

"Really Coop? That's great. I'll see you tomorrow and lunch and we can start planning."

"Ok, see ya then." Marissa hung up. This was going to be great. The main reason she wanted to do this was because she had met Ryan at last year's show, well she talked to him then anyway. And she thought if he went to this one and he saw her, it might bring him to realize that they should be together. There was only one thing standing in her way. There was a new girl at school that Ryan was getting pretty flirty with. Marissa didn't know her name. She had seen them in the lounge area at school. Hopefully when Ryan heard about the fashion show, he wouldn't decide to bring her. If he did, her whole plan would be ruined.

At school the next day Summer and Marissa got some coffee and sat down with the plans. "We should try to get some Gucci and Prada into the wardrobes don't ya think?"

"Yea Sum, that'd be great. But you know what else? We should have male models." Summer stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Yea but the only cute guys we know are on the water polo team, and sure, I could get Zack to do it, but the rest of them, that would take major persuasion and time." Marissa glanced over at Seth and Ryan.

"Well what about Seth and Ryan?"

"Cohen and Chino? Are you joking? Right now I don't want to have anything to do with Cohen. Sure, he might be photogenic and kinda cute... but that's not the point." Summer felt her face getting red.

"Sum, what did you just say?"

"Nothing..."

"You even just admitted that Seth is photogenic. And did I hear the word cute? Sum, you still love him don't you?

"Fine, fine, but keep it on the down low ok? If he finds out that I want him back, he'll come running like a lost puppy and right now, I want so see him chase me a bit more."

"Don't worry, I won't say I word. So, could we get Seth to do it?"

"If I asked, probably. If you asked, I don't know. And right now I don't feel like talking to him. What about Chino though?"

"Ryan, he's, he's way shy and not that photogenic. I know that he hates having his picture taken."

"Come on Coop! I know that Cohen won't do it if Chino doesn't. Remember the whole running away to Portland thing? He did it cuz Chino did and he only dragged his sorry ass back here because Chino did too."

"Well I don't know if he'd do it. Me and him aren't exactly on friendly terms right now."

"How about this: If I ask Cohen to do it will you ask Ryan? I know that Chino acts like he's all tough and puts on the "I'm too tough to talk about feelings" crap but you know him better than anyone here. So just do it ok?"

"Ok, fine, this fashion show is way more important than some dumb fight anyway."

"Good. So go to the Cohen's house after school and ask Chino ok?"

After school Marissa drove to the Cohen's house. She didn't even bother to go to the front door; she just went straight to the pool house. She knocked on the door and Ryan's voice said "come in." she opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed, working on something.

Ryan stared at Marissa for a while until he realized he was being rude. "Oh hey."

"Hey Ryan. How are you?" Ryan was confused.

"I'm good. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, yea, I just wanted to ask you something." He got up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well remember that fashion show that was held last summer before school started?"

"Yea I remember."

"Well Summer and I are planning it this year and we were thinking of having male models as well."

"Uh huh." Ryan could tell where this was going.

"And, Um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being one of them?" Ryan stared at her. He was shocked that she'd even consider him for it. She knew how conscious he was and that he didn't like being displayed to people like he was some pretty boy.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, uh, cause I know you and no one else really came to mind."

"What about that other guy?"

"You mean DJ?"

"Yea him."

"Well he's our yard guy and I don't think my mom would like it if the yard guy was in the Gala fashion show."

"But I thought you were planning this."

"Well no, my mom, but I'm in charge of it too."

"And you think your mother would want to have me in her 'Gala Fashion Show'? Your mom hates me."

"Ok, you're not her favorite person, but she knows how important you were to me, and how important this show is to me, so I don't think she'd care."

"Well then she wouldn't care if he was either."

"Ok, just forget it." Marissa turned to leave. "But I'll just have you know that if you don't do it, Seth won't either and Summer really wants him to be in it."

"Summer wants Seth to be in it?"

"Well we both do, so if you're not, your going to ruin some of our plans, and I hope your happy with that." She almost walked out the door but Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Wait, if it's this important to you, and that guy won't be involved, I'll do it." He wanted to kiss her right then but he didn't have to, cuz she brushed her lips gently across his.

"Thanks, I'll call you with the details later." With that, she left.

Ok, that's chapter one. Wow this is way long compared to the first chapter of my other fic. Wow. I guess I was just on a roll and I didn't want to stop. Lol. Well I hope everyone likes it and please review and be kind. Till next time. O and I know I left it kinda all without drama. But I promise drama is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer still stands

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try to make this chapter lengthy as well. Enjoy!

All of Newport was in buzz about the Gala Fashion Show. Word had gotten around that Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts were planning it this year. Everyone was excited and secretly relieved that they didn't have to put up with Julie Cooper all that much.

"So Sum, how are all the plans coming?" Marissa asked Summer at school.

"They're great Coop. Cohen is not so sure about it though."

"Have you even asked him?"

"Well uh...not exactly."

"Summer! You have to ask him. There's nothing stopping you now, I already asked Ryan."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried he won't do it."

"Well you never know until you ask. Trust me; some good might come out of it." Marissa thought of the brief kiss her and Ryan had shared the week before.

"Ok, fine. I'll ask Cohen after school today."

"'Kay good."

Summer couldn't put it off any longer. She went to the Cohen's house after school. She knocked on the door and Kirsten opened the door. "Uh hey Mrs. Cohen, is Seth home?" It felt weird to call Cohen by his name.

"Oh hey Summer, yea he's in his room if ya wanna go up."

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen." Summer went to Seth's room and found him listening to his MP3 player and talking to Captain Oats. She quietly admired him for a moment before finally walking in. "Cohen what are you doing?" Seth jumped from is bed.

"Uh Summer, what are you doing here?" Seth asked startled and slightly embarrassed that he was talking to Captain Oats.

"Listen Cohen, I'll keep this short. I need you to be a male model for the Gala Fashion Show." She couldn't keep at staring at his cute curly hair while she waited for his answer.

"You need me to be a male model?" Seth was shocked that she would even ask, let alone as him. By her behavior these past few weeks he would've expected that she wouldn't want him to have any part in her Gala Fashion Show.

"Yea isn't that what I just asked?"

"Yea but are you sure? I've never modeled before."

"Of course I'm sure Cohen, that's what I just asked. And I'm sure you'll be fine with the modeling. Besides, I'll teach you if you need them. Chino needs some of his own anyway and so I—"

"Wait Ryan is being a male model too? How did you get him to do that, bribe him with a Journey CD?"

"Of course not, Coop asked."

"Marissa and Ryan actually spoke?"

"Yea. She said that they had a nice talk."

"And so now _you're_ talking to _me_? Wow, this is a change."

"Yea well I didn't really think— just then Seth's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but saw that it was long distance.

"Hello?" Seth was surprised by the voice on the other end. "Hey Alex. How are you? I'm doing great. Well I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, can I call you back? Yea thanks for calling. It was nice to hear from you too. Yea I miss you too, I promise I won't forget" Summer looked angry and confused at the same time.

"Cohen, who the hell is Alex?"

"Umm she was my boss up at Portland.."

"And you replaced me with some knockoff Portland wannabe? Cohen! How could you do that?"

"She was just my boss, nothing happened between us. And you know why? Because I couldn't let you go. Calm down. You're the only girl I've ever loved."

"Well what about the 'I miss you too' part?"

"Uh, I do miss her. She was my friend."

"Just your friend? Promise nothing more?" Summer hated the thought of being replaced.

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Zack"

"Oh him."

"What do you mean 'oh him'? You've been making out with him at school and holding hands. And now all you say is 'oh him'"

"Well, that doesn't mean anything is going on."

"Yes it does. I got in front of his car and almost got killed. And now you say is oh him? Summer, come on! Is he important to you or isn't he?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well make up your mind."

"Cohen, don't pressure me." She didn't want to admit to him right there and then that she wanted him back.

"Ok, well when you decide that, I'll decide whether I'll be in your show or not."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Fine Cohen, be complicated." She stormed off. She hated him playing around like that but she was doing the same thing. Even so, she didn't want to admit to being a hypocrite. She went to her car and called Marissa.

"Coop?"

"Hey Sum. Did you ask him?"

"Uh, yea... I did, but... we have some complications..."

"Sum, did you ask him or not?"

"Yea.. but.."

"But what?"

"Ok, so he said that he wouldn't tell me his answer until I told him whether I was serious about Zack or not."

"Sum! You know your not! Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because, there's this new girl from Portland. Well more like old boss. She was Cohen's boss up in Portland and he called Cohen while we were talking. She said that she missed him and for him to call her back. He said that they were just friends but I'm not so sure. And I don't want the benefit the doubt, whatever that is."

"Sum, don't worry. I'm sure that they were just friends."

"Yea well I don't know so I'll just wait and scope this out a bit more and see, and if no old boss, then no Zack."

"Summer! You're so playing with his feelings. But I applaud you for your sneakiness."

"Thanks Coop. So I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow and we can work on more plans for the show k?"

"K Sum, see ya then."

Over the next few weeks Summer and Marissa spent time getting everything ready. Ryan didn't exactly have time to hang with Seth and his Comic book club. This left time for Zack and Seth to spend time together and for Ryan and Marissa to spend time together. This left DJ and Summer alone. Well Summer wasn't technically alone, she was surrounded by people, just not the one person she actually wanted to be with. He was too busy talking about Superman and The Hulk.

Ryan wasn't sure about this whole thing. He knew that he was doing this for Marissa but he wasn't exactly the most outgoing person when it came to showing off clothes. He came to Marissa with his concerns.

"Marissa, am I doing ok?"

"Yea Ryan, you're doing great." He wasn't doing all that great but she was happy just to talk to him.

"Well I'm still way conscious. And I'm still not sure how to walk down this thing."

"Don't worry, I can teach you. How about after school?"

"Sure, at the Cohens?

"Well my house has a bigger front room and we have plenty of space there so how about it?" Ryan wasn't sure. He didn't really want to run into DJ, or whatever that guy's name was. Marissa saw that he was pondering over it. "Well if you don't want to that's ok..." she said awkwardly.

"No, you're house is great. I might be a little late. But I will be there."

"Ok great. See ya then."

After school Ryan headed home. He needed to talk to Seth first about the whole show.

"Seth, are you planning to be in this thing?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends on Summer."

"Summer? What does she have to do with this?"

"She still hasn't told me if she's serious about Zack. I know he's serious about her, but I can tell she's not sure."

"Seth, face reality. You know she is. She's been with him for a couple weeks now. And if she wasn't she would've broken it off. I'm sorry to be so blunt but it's true. Move on Seth."

"Wow, this non edgy Ryan sure is harsh."

"Sorry, but you have to realize sooner or later."

"Thanks man. Well I'm still not sure if I'm not going to do this."

"Yes you are. Because if I'm going to be displayed like some pretty boy in front of Newport, so are you. Call Summer and tell her."

"Wow, just getting harsher and harsher. Fine, I'll call." Seth dialed her number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Summer?"

"Oh, it's you Cohen, What do you want?

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be one of the male models for your fashion show."

"You will? Cohen, that's so great. I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch to give you the details ok." She hung up.

"Well dude, she's thrilled. And we're meeting each other at lunch tomorrow. Well things are looking up for me." He smiled. Ryan did too.

"Well great. Have fun at your meeting. Sorry I can't be there but I have to go meet Marissa. See ya later."

Ryan drove to Marissa's big mansion. He was worried of who he might see. Last time he drove to Marissa's he was dosed with the reality that she had moved on. He hoped this wouldn't be the case. He parked in her driveway, no sign of DJ yet. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. DJ answered the door. "Hey, uh is Marissa here?"

"Yea she is. Do you guys have a date?"

"I didn't know yard guys were so nosey. But if you have to know, no we don't. And I don't think anything else is really your business." Marissa walked down her staircase.

"Marissa, hey. Me and DJ were just having a little chat."

"Hey Ryan. Come in." She sensed the tension in the room and gave DJ a look of sorry. Not that he looked at her. These days the two of them didn't really talk. She basically just went to him when she needed comfort. But now that maybe Ryan and she were getting back together, she wouldn't need him. Again, he was just her boy toy.

"Uh, thanks. So where to?" Ryan looked around the big room."

"Here basically. So what do you need help with?"

"Just walking. I don't know how you supposed to."

"Well just walk down, stop, let them admire the clothing and then turn and walk back. But always turn to your right." She demonstrated and he admired. "Now you try." He tried walking but it didn't work. "No, no, not like that. Stop a bit more. And relax; you're not in the military." She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to make him relax. That made him tense up a bit but then he relaxed. Just then DJ came into the room and glared at Ryan. He was supposed to be the one she had her hands on. He quickly left before Marissa noticed.

"Thanks. I'll try again." He tried walking again and this time he was more relaxed.

"That's better."

"Can we take a break?"

"Yea sure, I'll get some iced tea."

"Thanks." As she left DJ came into the room.

"Stay away form her."

"I knew her before you did. You're the one who needs to stay away."

"That's her choice to make."

"Well then I guess we'll see."

"I guess we will." Marissa came back in with the drinks and DJ disappeared.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He took a drink. "So is this all I need?"

"Yea, unless you need help with something else."

"No, that's about it." Marissa had a disappointed look on her face.

"But we can hang sometime, ya know, try to be friends."

"Yea sure."

"Ok, well how about tomorrow?"

"Sure see ya then."

Ryan left and DJ came into the room. "So you want him back."

"I always wanted him back."

"And me?"

"I told you, it's over."

"No, you can't just dump me because pretty boy came back. What about my feelings? You think I didn't love you?" Marissa was surprised by what he said.

"No... but I love Ryan. I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"So this is how it is huh?"

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"Know that this isn't over. I'm not giving up." He left.

Marissa was confused. She knew that she was meant to be with Ryan. Not DJ. So why did she keep coming back? Why did she keep stringing both of them along? Maybe she did need him. Or maybe she didn't. But right now she didn't know."

She decided to call Summer instead. "Sum? How are the plans coming?"

"Coop, they are so great. Cohen finally decided to come. So we'll see."

"Yea me too, I just hope Ryan doesn't bring that wannabe I saw with him at school to the show. That would ruin everything."

"Yea and I hope Cohen won't have anymore calls with that Alex girl."

"I guess we're both fighting for our men."

"Yea I guess so."

"K, see ya tomorrow Coop."

"Bye Sum."

OOO Chapter 2!! That one ended up being slightly longer than chapter 1. wow, am I on a roll or what? Jk. Well I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. Please review and be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Same ol' disclaimer still stands.

A/N: New episode this week! Yay! Hehe. I loved the episode but I already don't like that new girl. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please don't be mad if it's not that lengthy, I'm real busy lately. Well enjoy!

Everyone was still stressing over the fashion show. Now that Seth was on board Ryan and him spent more time together. They were both very confused about the modeling thing. Seth actually knew how to walk down the catwalk properly and Ryan was still a bit wobbly.

"Dude, I don't know how you keep wobbling. It's been three weeks."

"Maybe I'm wobbling on purpose."

"Ah, very sneaky Ryan, I admire it."

"Yea well, I try." As long as he kept wobbling Marissa would help him. He wanted as much time with her as possible. Seth and Summer were both spending time together too. She still didn't want to admit that she wanted him, mainly because she had a surprise for him. She was planning to tell him before the fashion show. Just then she showed up.

"Cohen, we need to get a fitting for you."

"K coming Summer." Ryan gave him a look to say, 'so, you're her lap dog again?' and Seth replied with an 'of course.' Then Marissa appeared.

"Oh Ryan, you need your fitting too, come on." Seth gave Ryan the same look, and Ryan also replied with an 'of course, she's Julie's daughter.'

"Coming Marissa." The two best friends parted ways as they were used to these days. The women were in control of their lives again, and that's just the way they wanted it.

Over the past few weeks everyone was flying everywhere. Finally Seth and Ryan had some time to themselves. They sat in the living room playing Playstation. "Dude, I'm thinking of maybe asking my boss to the fashion show.

"Seth Cohen, have you turned into a player?"

"Who me?" Seth said innocently.

"Yea you. What about Summer?"

"What about her? She has Zack remember."

"Yea but maybe she still likes ya, ya know?"

"Well maybe she's too late." Ryan still looked shocked.

"Ok, do whatever you want."

"Good I will. All I've ever done is chase that girl, and now I have a chance for someone new, is that so wrong? It's been over a month and she still won't talk to me. I mean sure we're friends. But it's not like it used to be."

"Ok, if you say so." Ryan didn't mention any of this to Marissa in case she might tell Summer. He didn't want to be the barer of bad news these days. Besides, he had his own worries, and his own girl. Well sort of. They still hadn't talked about being a couple again but he was glad that they were at least hanging out. He planned to go to Marissa's the next day.

"Hey DJ." This had become a regular routine. Ryan would say hi and then DJ would say...

"So you're here for Marissa?" and Ryan would reply...

"Who else? You ask me this everyday." And DJ would say...

"Ok, just making sure." And Ryan would think how yard boys weren't supposed to be nosy and then DJ just usually glared at him and left. Then Marissa came.

"Hey Ryan." She gave him a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Wanna head over to the pier? I think Seth is meeting us there."

"Ok, sure. Let me just grab my keys." Marissa got her stuff and followed Ryan out the door. "So, what's up?"

"Marissa, the fashion show is up. You know I've been busy with you." She smiled. Yea, she knew, she just wanted to make sure he did too. And that he wasn't secretly sneaking off with that new girl.

"Yea, I know. I'm so glad you're a part of it."

"I am too." He smiled. He really wanted to kiss her, and was about to too but DJ showed up.

"Marissa, what flowers do you want over there?" he suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking me? Ask my mom, you know she's in charge of all of this." She gave him a strange look and glare as to say, 'why are you talking to me while Ryan is around?'

"Ok, I'll ask her, I just wanted you're opinion too."

"Well I don't really care. I hate this house anyway." More though, she had begun to hate him. She was mad that he ruined her moment with Ryan. They were finally going to kiss again and he had to ruin it. What she didn't know is that he did it on purpose. What she didn't know is that he was spying on her every moment. But no, she couldn't know that.

"Ok then." Ryan and Marissa left.

"Sorry about that. He can be rude sometimes."

"No, its ok." Maybe kissing her was a bad idea. Maybe she really just wanted to be his friend. And why couldn't they try being just friends? If that were even possible. 'No, for now,' he thought, 'I won't kiss her. And asking her to the fashion show probably isn't a good idea either. Maybe I'll ask Lindsay. She is new and she needs to meet people. And once you get past the obsessive ness of her work, she's pretty cool.'

Ryan and Marissa headed down to the pier, there they found Summer and Seth waiting for them. "Hey Sum, Seth, what's up?"

"Hey Coop, Chino. Not a lot, just waiting for you two. Damn you two are slow these days."

"Sorry Sum, we had to deal with DJ."

"ooo your hottie yard guy?" Seth gave a Ryan a look as to say 'What yard guy?'

"Yea him. You can have him all you want. He just won't leave me alone." Summer gave Marissa a 'duh' look and Marissa just glared.

"Anytime you want, just bring him on by." Seth glared. "Just kidding Cohen. God get a grip. I'm sure Zack wouldn't like it all that much anyway." She was only saying this to irritate Seth, and it was working. But what Summer didn't realize is that this gave Seth all the more reason to bring Alex to the fashion show.

"So, everyone excited for the fashion show? Marissa asked.

"Yea if only Ryan could learn how to walk right."

"Seth, he's not _that_ bad. Maybe he just needs a few more lessons." Yea, Seth thought, of course he needs them if you're teaching. But he didn't say that aloud. Ryan just gave Marissa his wounded puppy face. And then smiled. She smiled back.

"Cohen, let's go, these two love birds are too much to look at." She dragged Seth to the ice cream stand. There, they just talked for a bit.

"So, are you happy with the fashion show so far?"

"Yea, thanks for finally decided to be a part of it Cohen." Seth smiled. He liked to make her happy. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. "Oh and just so ya know, me and Coop picked out the best clothes for you and Chino to wear. You'll be the two best looking models in the whole place. Well, you might be cuter." No guy had ever made Summer confess things like Seth did but with him, she was happy to speak the truth. Not that she normally didn't, but with him it was different. With him, she spoke what was in her heart.

"Well I don't know if I'll be cuter than those water polo players but I probably will compared to Ryan, even though he gets all the women anyway."

"No, he didn't get me."

"Well I was lucky with you. He didn't manage to snag you. He snagged Marissa."

"Yea well I don't buy their whole "we're just friends" act one bit. They are probably kissing right now. Those two are meant be and everyone knows it, even DJ. That's why he's doing everything he can to break them apart, and yet its still killing him that in the end, Chino will get Coop."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Oh, he's Coop's yard guy who she hooked up with during the summer while you and Chino were gone."

"Really? So Marissa had DJ and you had Zack?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"So you two weren't completely alone then?"

"No, I guess not, but that didn't keep me from missing you..."

"Wait, what? You missed me?"

"Yea Cohen. I missed you. I missed you a lot. But I don't want to talk about that right now ok? Besides, you blew it." she gave him one of those 'back off and leave this subject alone until I'm ready to talk about it' looks and Seth knew better than to disobey.

"Ok, fine with me. But you sure are touchy about this whole me and you deal. Whatever, your choice though." She didn't reply and they got back to Ryan and Marissa. "Hey Ryan. Enjoying the beach?"

"Yea, it's great."

"So Summer, for this fashion show, are we allowed to bring dates?"

"Yea Cohen, why?" she assumed that he would be asking her to come to the fashion show with him; after all, it would be an honor to go with one of the planners herself. And plus, this way she would have an excuse to talk to him before the show.

"No reason, just wondering." He smiled. Marissa was happy about the bringing dates part too. She really wanted Ryan to ask her. But if not, she could always bring DJ. No, that wouldn't work. Her mom would notice. And what would Ryan think? No, it was better to leave him out of it.

After Ryan and Seth dropped Summer and Marissa off at Marissa's house, they went home. They went into the pool house and sat down talking about the day. "So did you have fun?"

"Yea, it gave me and Summer a chance to talk. She said she's still not sure about Zack though."

"That sucks. Yea me and Marissa talked too. Just about the fashion show, nothing big. I was thinking of getting back together, but what about this DJ guy? I don't know. I'm thinking of leaving the thought alone until she brings it up, if she even does. I'm not even sure if she wants to be with me anymore, she seems to be fine with us just being friends. And it's not that bad. It was just more fun as a couple I guess. But if that's the way she wants it, I can't force her to be with me."

"Yea same with Summer. Dude, what would you think if I brought Alex to the fashion show?"

"I think it'd be a bad idea."

"Why? Don't ya think it'd be edgy?"

"No, I don't. I think a lot if people would be upset."

"Like who?"

"Uh, Summer for one."

"What, dude, what are you talking about? Summer has moved on, and I think its time that I should too."

"Seth, are you that blind? I saw the way she looked at you today. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she still loves you."

"Ya think?"

"Yea I do. And bring Alex into this would only mess everything up."

"Well I guess I would have to see at school. But she said that she didn't want to talk about me and her. So I don't know."

"She obviously doesn't want you to know how she's feeling."

"Since when did Ryan Atwood become the master of women?"

"Seth, I've always been. Trust me, bringing Alex into this will only make everything worse."

"Ok, I can't disobey 'Dr. Love.'" Ryan smiled.

"Good."

Back at Marissa's Summer and Marissa were also discussing the day's events. "So Sum, have a good time with Seth?"

"Yea Coop, it was ok..."

"Sum...?"

"Ok, well he wanted to talk about me and him, and I just brushed him away. I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't think right then was the best time."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well I'm planning on telling him at the fashion show, sort of how he announced his love to me at school. Well I'm going to do that, only at the fashion show. Plus, I think he's going to ask me. So that'll be even better."

"That's great Sum."

"What about you and Chino?"

"Well we mainly just talked about the fashion show. But I really want him to ask me."

"He probably will. You can so totally tell that he's still in love with you Coop."

"Ya think?"

"Yea I do. You two make total googlie eyes at each other. It's kinda gross sometimes. Just kidding, I'm happy for you."

"Good, and once you and Seth get back together, you'll be even happier."

"Yea I plan to break it off with Zack tomorrow at school."

"That's good Sum, I'm glad you're making a plan."

"Thanks Coop, now pass me that pink nail polish over there."

The next day in the school yard Summer broke it off with Zack. But he didn't let her go without a goodbye kiss, and he happened to give her that kiss right as Seth was walking by. Seth was in shock. He wanted to ask her to the fashion show right then, but how could he when she and Zack were totally going at it right in front of him? He just walked by trying not to look at them.

Well that's chapter 3. wow it feels like I've written more but I haven't. I guess cuz they're so long. Well I hope everyone liked it. Please review and be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer still stand

A/N: Hey Everyone. I hope everyone likes the story so far. It's really coming along. Well I think so, and I hope you guys do too. This chapter, I'm not sure where I'm gonna take it. I guess you will all just have to see. Ok, let's get on with the story already.

The fashion show was one night away. Everyone was nervous. Especially Marissa and Summer. They didn't even have time to talk anymore. They just went around making sure everything was perfect for the show the next night. The four friends were dateless or at least at the moment. Ryan was planning to ask Lindsay that very night. He just hadn't really had a chance to bring it up. Seth also had yet to ask Alex, mainly because he wasn't sure if he could ask his boss. After all, things if things went bad, he might get fired. And even though his job involved cleaning toilets, he had become part of the staff and was actually having fun. Marissa and Summer on the other hand were waiting for the two boys to ask them. Little did they know that they weren't planning to. "So Sum, excited for the show tomorrow?"

"Yea Coop. but I can't believe Cohen hasn't asked yet. He's really cutting it down to the wire."

"I know, same with Ryan, but I kind of get the feeling that he might ask that girl that I saw him with after school that one day. I haven't asked him about it, but I really hope she doesn't take him."

"Coop, don't worry. I'm sure he's just planning to surprise you."

"Yea, same with Seth." Seth on the other hand was not planning to ask Summer at all. After seeing her with Zack, he decided that that was the last time her was going to watch them in jealousy.

"So Ryan, who are you gonna take to this Gala?"

"I'm going to ask Lindsay. Actually right now. I gotta go."

"Ok, but hold on a sec. Seth time again." Ryan rolled his eyes. Oh yea, without Summer, Seth was totally back to his old self.

"Hurry. I'm almost late meeting Lindsay."

"What, have you turned from Marissa's lap dog to Lindsay's now?" Ryan glared.

"No."

"So what happened with you and Marissa? Last time I checked you two were very lovey-dovey."

"Well, things change. Basically she has this guy DJ. And even though she says that they're just friends, I don't think so. Every time I go over there, he always gives me the third degree. And I don't really want to put up with him anymore. And me and Lindsay are getting along great so why not?"

"You're right. Just hope it doesn't blow up in your face. Trust me, I've become the expert."

"Ok Seth, whatever you say. Now, are we done with your "me time"? I'm late."

"We didn't even talk about me."

"So you are getting better." Ryan left.

"Wait," Seth called, "I wasn't done." But Ryan was already out the door and heading to Lindsay's. While in the car he was thinking about the best way to ask her. He had grown a liking to her over the past few weeks and was glad that they were still physics partners. He pulled up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Lindsay."

"Ryan, this is a surprise. Do you need something for the assignment?"

"No, uh, actually I'm here to ask you something."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yea?"

"Well, uh, tomorrow, there's this fashion show thing going on. It's big here in Newport. They have lots of classy parties. And since your new and all, I wanted you to get acquainted with the lifestyle of Newport." (He was rambling big time) "So, would you like to go with me?" Lindsay had also grown a liking to Ryan the past few weeks. She was flattered that he'd even ask.

"Yea sure, is this like my welcome party?"

"That's what I thought at my first classy party. But don't get your hopes up. It's a whole suit and tie affair. There's punch and a bar, people talking of literature. Someone might even get hurt, and that's pretty much the only fun part. But it's also a fashion show, and my friends are in charge of it… and… I'm a male model in it…" Ryan admitted sheepishly

Ryan could tell Lindsay was trying to hold back a laugh. "I knew you had something to do with all that pretty boy stuff. But I will admit, you are a smart pretty boy."

"Please don't think of it this way. I only agreed because my friend really needed me to do it. I hate being thought of as a pretty boy."

"But I said _smart _pretty boy. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course. So I'll pick you up around 7 ok?"

"Yea, looking forward to it."

"But remember, suit and tie affair."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Ryan got into his car. He was glad he had asked Lindsay. And it seemed like it was going to be fun. He was just worried about what Marissa was going to think. But she had DJ so he didn't need to worry about her.

Meanwhile, after Seth had fixed his hair. He headed over to ask Alex to the fashion show. "Hey Alex."

"Seth, what do you need now? I noticed that you're game to get Summer back didn't really work. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I was just coming to, ya know, check on the toilets and all." (Seth was rambling too)

"Check on the toilets? Seth, you can come up with a better reason than that."

"Ok, fine. I'm here to ask you to the Newport Annual Gala Fashion Show." She looked at him strangely.

"_You're _asking _me _to the Newport Gala Fashion Show? Seth, I'm you're boss."

"I know. But I need a date. It's as simple as that."

"What about Summer?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Yea, but Seth Cohen has officially given up on Summer Roberts."

"Seth, stop talking in third person. It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry. Anyway would you want to go with me?"

"So why do you need me to be there again?"

"Well all the male models need dates and—"

"Wait, you're being a male model?" she blurted out. And then she couldn't help from laughing.

"Yes, is that so unbelievable?"

Through her laughter Alex managed to say, "yes," and then kept right on laughing. "Sorry, but _you_? A male model? It just doesn't seem to fit."

Seth smiled. "Yea I know."

"I bet Summer got you to do it huh?"

"Yea, she did," Seth admitted sheepishly.

"I knew it! And are you bringing me to make her jealous?"

Seth was shocked that she would even suggest that. "Of course not, I just need a date."

"Ok, if you're sure that's all you need, I'll go, but no holding hands or kissing in the parking lot ok?"

"Deal."

"Do I have to dress up for this thing?"

"Yea it's a whole suit and tie affair."

"Ok. Pick me up at 7 here."

"Ok, see ya then." Seth was very glad that Alex agreed to go with him. And even though he had said that he didn't want to make Summer jealous, if Summer were jealous all on her own, then it wouldn't be his fault. "Hey Ryan, guess who has a date?"

"Me?"

"No, me. Well me and you I guess. Whose you're date?"

"Lindsay," Ryan replied with a smile. "And you?"

"Alex."

"You asked Alex?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"Seth, she's your boss."

"And…?"

"Seth! She's your _boss_. It's as plain as that. You could get fired."

"No, because nothing is going to happen. The only reason I asked is because I needed a date and I thought she might be free."

"And what if Summer is free?"

"Summer can't be free, she has Zack."

"Not according to Marissa."

"What? Dude, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I thought you already knew."

"Well I didn't. And now Summer is expecting me to ask her, and I can't, because I already asked Alex."

"Yup."

"Thanks for the support buddy."

"Well what can I do?"

"Nothing. I'll just have to go with Alex and hope that Summer doesn't get mad."

"And you really think she won't be upset?"

"No, but I can hope right?"

"Yea, but hopefully it won't blow up in your face."

"Yea hopefully not, but I've gotten pretty used to that."

The next day Ryan and Seth had to be at the restaurant that the fashion show was going to be held at all day. Everything was chaos and they had to run through everything at least five times. They got off at 5 pm and that only left them two hours to get ready and pick up their dates. Ryan put on his new suit that Kirsten had picked up for him and went to pick up Lindsay.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Ryan stared in awe. Lindsay was in a light pink formal strapless dress that had rhinestones embroidered at the top of it. She carried a cream colored clutch in her hand. Her hair was in an up do and had little rhinestones in it to match her dress.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

They headed to the car and Ryan opened the door for her. He felt more at ease than he had expected to.

Meanwhile Seth had also put on his suit and had headed to pick up Alex.

"Hey. You ready?" Alex had put on a red, short and choppy cut dress that was pretty wild but fit her style. Her hair was teased and sort of put in dreadlocks, but not that wild. She looked elegant yet outgoing at the same time.

"Yea, let me just get my bag." Alex got her bad and headed for the car. "You clean up pretty nice Seth."

"Yea you too."

While the two boys were picking up their dates, Marissa and Summer were getting ready at Marissa's house. Julie had picked up Marissa a dress but she wasn't going to wear it. Instead she chose to wear a light green cocktail dress with black pumps. She decided to wear her hair loosely with a bit of sparkle in it. Summer was wearing light yellow cocktail dress that was backless. She wanted to seem flirty yet available, since Seth had never asked her to the show. "Can you believe that Cohen and Chino never asked us?"

"Yea, but did we really expect them to?"

"Yea! I waited for Cohen, again! I can't believe I did that again!"

"Wait, Sum, why didn't you just ask Seth yourself?"

"Because I thought that he wanted me back so much that he would keep chasing me. But I guess not."

"No, I think he got the hint. He is Seth, but he's bound to catch on after a while."

"Yea. Stupid Cohen. Well I'm not going to let him ruin the night."

"Yea I won't let Ryan ruin it either. As long as he didn't ask that Newport wannabe to the show, I'll be fine. I just couldn't take being replaced by her." Little did Marissa know that that's exactly what he did.

Well that's chapter 4. I hope everyone liked it. I know that everyone probably expected the fashion show to be in this chapter, but I wanted to give a bit more detail before the show, and I wanted to write about the guys asking Lindsay and Alex to the show. Sorry if everyone feels tortured with anticipation. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and be kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Same ol' disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Ok, so no OC this week. No fair. But next week is the Chrismuka episode!! Hehehe!!! Well anyway… I hope everyone likes this chapter. I shall try to include a lot of drama that everyone loves the OC for, just remember that I am not an OC writer so don't be mad if it's not that dramatic.

The idea of walking down the catwalk with all the cameras flashing and everyone judging him freaked Ryan out; even as he listened to Summer introduce the fashion show. "We are glad to have everyone here tonight. This year's fashion show will be a bit different than last year's. This year we have males modeling clothing as well. So first let's welcome clothes by Prada." Everyone cheered. A few women models walked out before it was Ryan's turn. Finally he walked out and stared out into the crowd. He had been instructed to pick one focal point and stick to it so his eyes didn't wander. While he walked out he thought of the car ride with Lindsay. She looked so great. He thought of how much fun they were going to have. He also thought that he really didn't want to see Marissa with DJ but that he would have Lindsay to distract him. Before he knew it he was backstage again and changing clothes.

"Great job Ryan!"

"Yea, thanks Marissa. Good luck." Marissa walked out the catwalk and did her little pose. She really felt at home on the catwalk. She knew that everyone was watching her every move but didn't really care. She thought of how weird it was getting between her and Ryan. She also thought it was weird that he didn't ask her to the show but he probably thought it would mean that they were together again and maybe he wasn't ready for it. It wasn't until she saw Lindsay out in the crowd that she was slowly brought to the reality that he never planned to ask her, not because he wasn't ready, but because she was being replaced, she was being replaced by Lindsay. This angered her but she couldn't show it now. Not with Ryan around. She needed to put on her happy face and not let him know that she was upset. But what really made her mad is that they always seemed to have complications. Last summer when Teresa said she was going to have an abortion she really thought that she and Ryan were going to start over, especially after the whole Oliver thing. But then their whole world had to come crashing down again when he left. And when she saw him come back to her at school, she really believed that then they would be together, but once again she had to ruin it. It was her fault that Ryan didn't want to be with her. She was the one that hadn't waited for him. So she couldn't blame him for asking Lindsay, because if it were reversed, she knew that she would be doing the same thing. She came to the end and walked backstage and quickly went to change. Seth was having a fun time too. Summer congratulated him backstage on doing a job well done. He also looked very good in most of the clothes.

As the evening wore on the four friends had gone down the catwalk a bunch of times. The real party was going to start after. Summer still hadn't realized that Alex had come with Seth. She didn't even know that Alex was Seth's boss. All she knew was that some girl with a flashy dress was at the fashion show. It wasn't until she saw Alex on Seth's arm at the party that she realized they were together. This pissed off Summer more than Seth could know. She had broken up with a perfectly acceptable guy that her father had approved of for Seth, and now he was replacing her with some trashy girl in a knock off dress. She couldn't believe it. She had waited for Cohen again and he had abandoned her again. She figured that it was partly her fault too, but she didn't want to debate that at the moment. "Hey Summer. This is Alex."

"Hey Cohen, Alex" she said Alex in a really snooty tone.

"So this is Summer. Hey." 'So this is Summer?' where did that come from? How did 'Alex' know about her when Summer didn't know anything about her? This made no sense to.

"Cohen, I need to talk to you." she dragged him to the mini bar. "Cohen, why the hell is Alex here?"

"Because I brought her. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just I thought that you would of wanted to take me to this."

"And why would you have thought that?" Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Umm, did you forget the concert? Ya know, kissing me and trying to get me back?"

"Well yea, but after seeing you and Zack together at school the other day, fully making out, I decided that I didn't want to watch you guys in jealousy anymore. Is that so wrong?"

"Well no, I guess not." Seth turned to walk away. Was Summer really going to let him walk away? No, she wouldn't. She wanted him back and she wouldn't just let him leave. She pulled him back, took a look at his confused face, and kissed him. She hoped he would get the message. He pulled back.

Seth managed to ask, "Summer what are you doing?" before she pulled him in again.

"Cohen, shut up." She pulled him closer and kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. Pretty soon they had people staring at them. Those people didn't stay staring at them for long, and Summer and Seth didn't stay kissing for long, because a big thump on the floor made them stop.

Ryan had punched DJ, and he was on the floor, unable to move. Marissa had started yelling at Lindsay and they were wrestling on the floor. Summer and Seth, after realizing what was going on, went to pull their friends apart from their rivals. "Ryan what are you doing?"

"Sorry Seth. I had to. I'll explain later." Ryan left the building and headed home. After Summer had pulled Lindsay and Marissa apart, Marissa left too, leaving DJ and Lindsay, the victims, on the floor. Seth followed Ryan and Summer followed Marissa.

Back at the pool house, Ryan and Seth sat in silence before Seth finally asked, "Ryan, why did you punch him?"

"I had to Seth. He called Marissa a slutty whore who didn't know what guy she wanted in life. He said that she didn't deserve anyone but him and that he should keep her. She screamed at him and told him to get out but he almost slapped her. That's when I got into it. He's not allowed to touch her. Even if me and her aren't together anymore, he's not allowed to do that. And then Lindsay kind of mumbled that DJ was sort of right. That's when Marissa started screaming at her and everything got out of control from there. I'm not sorry that I did it, that bastard deserved it."

"You're right. He did. Wow, we're really starting the year off with fresh shiners aren't we?"

"Well I am Ryan Atwood. What did everyone expect with me at a party?"

"That's very true. Well you'll be happy to know that some good did come out of tonight. Summer got so jealous of me bringing Alex that she just kissed me there on the spot. Seems like things are looking up for me dude."

"And Alex?"

"What about her? She was just my date."

"So you just used her?"

"No, we both agreed that this was just a friendly date. Nothing big."

"Well then great." Ryan didn't tell Seth this, but when Seth and Summer were making out at the bar, Alex looked pretty upset and she had stormed off.

"Well what about Lindsay?" Seth was right, in all the commotion, Ryan forgot about Lindsay. Even though she had insulted Marissa, this wasn't between Lindsay and Ryan. It was for Marissa and Lindsay to handle. Ryan had suspected that Marissa still wanted to be with him, but she didn't think that she would actually get into a catfight with his date over it.

"Oh my God, I forgot about Lindsay. She probably thinks I'm such a jerk. I have to apologize."

"Yea ya do, you just left her in Marissa Cooper's clutches on the floor." Ryan sped out the door. "Dude, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Lindsay's," Ryan replied as he walked out the door. The drive to Lindsay's house took longer than expected. When he finally arrived at her door and knocked, he was nervous. "Hey Lindsay."

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for just leaving you on the floor like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just with everything that just happened…" She cut him off.

"It's ok. It's my fault that Marissa did that. I didn't know you two were together and I didn't think she heard me say what I did, if I was her I probably would've done the same thing, its just that its usually girls like her get everything, all the guys and clothes and that one guy that insulted her had a point, because girls like her usually are messed up and don't know who they want, but it wasn't my place to say what I was thinking. It's just that sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain. So I'm the one that should be apologizing. Sorry Ryan." 'Even with her hair messed up and the rhinestones sticking all over, she still looks great.' Ryan thought.

"Are you ok though?"

"Yea I'm fine. I was having a good time up until that point. Your right, the highlight of the evening was the fight. These things are pretty boring. Well except for you up there modeling. That was priceless." Ryan smiled. "And are you sure we have to go to these things?"

"Well I have to; you don't unless you want to."

"I think I'll check out the next one."

"Ok, great." She kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya in physics." She closed the door and Ryan left.

Back at the Cohen's Seth was waiting impatiently for Ryan to come back so he could tell him about the evening. Ryan walked back into the pool house and sat on the bed. "Ok Seth, your "me time" has officially stared. Tell me all about it." As Seth was filling Ryan in with the details of the kiss he had received and how Summer finally realized she needed him, Marissa and Summer were in Marissa's room, discussing the catfight of the night.

"Coop, what made you freak out at that girl… what's her name again?"

"Lindsay. She was with Ryan. And the whole night I couldn't stand it. But I couldn't let Ryan know that it bugged me so I put on a happy face. But then when DJ showed up I knew that he would mess everything up. First he called me a slutty whore and said that I didn't deserve anyone but him, and that sort of confused me, but I yelled at him anyway and then he almost slapped me, but Ryan punched him before he actually hit me. And then I heard Lindsay mumble that DJ was sort of right and that's when I screamed at her and we got into a fight. And then you and Seth broke it up. I mean normally if I wasn't that mad about everything, I wouldn't of freaked out like that, but the whole night tension was building up and I guess that was all I could take and I just went off. I know it was bad and my mom is probably going to kill me, but right now, I don't really care. My mom is the least of my worries."

"It's ok Coop. that little bitch deserved it if she called you that. She doesn't even know you. I just don't get why Chino was with her." Summer said the words but she knew as much as Marissa why Ryan asked Lindsay. Marissa was officially out of his life, or at least in a romantic way. She might as well move on.

"Now I don't know if I should give up on Ryan or not."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, me and Cohen patched things up, right in time for Chrismuka too." Summer was trying to be funny but Marissa wasn't in the mood.

"No, that doesn't really make me feel better."

"I know, sorry." They didn't really talk the rest of the night, or at least about the fight. Summer knew that when Marissa wanted to talk about it, she would and that it wasn't the time to push her now.

Well that's chapter 5. The fashion show finally happened. I hope you guys liked how I put SS back together. And I promise that RM will be back together soon, cuz this is an SS, RM fanfic. I know it's a bit shorter than what it usually is, but I had a lot more detail and less dialogue. Well I hope you guys liked it, if any suggestions, please share. And please review and be kind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Everyone. Fanfiction isn't working at the moment that I'm writing this but hopefully it'll be up soon. And it is if you're reading this so yay! Umm, Christmuka episode coming up! Yay. I still hate that Lindsay chick. She in some way reminds me of Oliver, and I hate Oliver. He's just psycho, and not in the good way either. But enough about my opinions, what I want to know is how you all are liking this story; good, bad, horrid? I know it's not horrid, well I hope it isn't anyway… umm yea so… here we go with the story. Oh yea, someone reviewed and asked me about spoilers in the story? If you're meaning will I put any up for my fanfic, probably not. and if that's not what your asking, I don't understand what your asking. But I hope I cleared what ya needed up for ya.

The weeks following the fashion show, things went back to normal, or as normal as things get in the OC. Lindsay and Ryan were still physics partners, Ryan and Marissa weren't really talking, and Seth was getting everyone in the Chrismuka spirit. The only thing that had changed was the Summer and Seth were back together and Seth didn't waste his time, and everyone else's, groveling over Summer.

"Dude, wanna come down to the pier with me and Summer?"

"Seth, I've got calculus homework. I can't."

"Come on, just for a couple of hours? That homework isn't going anywhere. Please." Seth put on a helpless puppy face. Ryan looked at him strangely.

"Ok fine, just never do that face in front of me again."

"Deal." Ryan and Seth met up with Summer at the pier. Turns out she dragged Marissa there too. Seth and Summer were both hoping that Ryan and Marissa would realize that they needed to be together so the four of them could have fun together again. When Seth realized that Marissa was there too, he gave Ryan a look to say 'I swear I didn't know she would be here.' But Ryan replied with a 'yea right.' They met up at the ice cream stand. "Hey Summer, Marissa."

"Hey Cohen, Chino."

"Hey Marissa, Summer."

"Hey Ryan, Seth." This was getting majorly awkward.

"Cohen, come get some coffee with me."

"But I don't want any—" Summer dragged him away, leaving Ryan and Marissa to talk.

"They're getting so obvious with that." Ryan began.

"Yea I know, they should just have a sign that says 'We're leaving you alone now.'" Ryan laughed. It felt good to laugh with her. 'She looks so great, he thought. Maybe we can try being friends again.' "So how are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

"Look, I never got to thank you for standing up for me like that a few weeks ago. You didn't have to punch him ya know," she moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, "but I'm glad that you did."

"Well he deserved it. He had no right to call you that."

"I know. Thanks." She backed away.

"Look, I've missed you a lot Marissa."

"I've missed you too." She moved in closer to kiss him again but he started talking.

"Right now though, I think we should start off being friends. Who knows? We might have more fun as friends. You've got to admit, we've never tried." She backed away, stopping herself and feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to be with her, he just said it. She felt like crying.

"Yea, you're right. Friends… I guess." Even though she said it, he didn't believe her, and she didn't believe herself. They both knew that they couldn't just be friends. Ryan knew that it hurt her when he suggested it, and it hurt part of him too, but the other part knew that they needed space right now. They needed to be with other people, and then maybe, just maybe they would realize how much they missed each other and they would be back together.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. But at least this way, we can build up new friendship and trust and then maybe we can try the dating thing again." He moved in to hug her but instead she kissed him. When the finally pulled away she said,

"Sorry, I had to do that just one last time."

"Its ok, I think both of us needed that." He smiled. He smiled because he knew what a jackass he was for letting her go, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he wanted her now.

When Summer and Seth finally came back from hiding by the coffee stand, they didn't have any coffee. Instead their hair sort of looked messy and their faces were flushed. "Have fun you two?" Summer glared.

"Shut up Chino," was her answer, then she took Seth's hand. Ryan took Marissa's too. He didn't know why he did it. He just felt like holding it because at that moment, everything felt peaceful. She didn't pull away.

At school, everyone was in buzz about the Christmas holidays coming up. Seth was listing up the presents he wanted, although he claimed to Summer that she was the best of all. Ryan and Marissa talked more, still as "friends" though, even though Summer and Seth had a feeling that by Chrismuka they would be back together for good. Lindsay and Ryan still talked. This irritated Marissa and she talked to Summer about it.

"Sum, I hate this Lindsay girl. It's like whenever I want to talk to Ryan, there she is, talking to him first. She knows that I want to be with him, and what sucks is that she wants to be with him too."

"Well Coop, Chino is a pretty great guy."

"I know. I can't blame her for wanting him too."

"Ya know what Coop? She needs a new love interest. Maybe I can set her up with Zack. Or you can set her up with DJ."

"No way," Marissa answered defensively.

"You sound a little protective there."

"I'm not…"

"Coop…"

"Ok fine. I don't want her to date any guy I've been with. Even if it hasn't been for long time."

"Coop, are you still played tug-a-war with those two?"

"I don't know…"

"Coop you can't want Ryan if your heart hasn't chosen him yet. If you still have feelings for DJ it's not fair to string Ryan on."

"I know. But it's like everywhere I turn there DJ is. He won't leave me alone."

"Well then tell your mom to fire him."

"I can't do that. It would be selfish."

"So you do want him around."

"No I don't."

"So fire him."

"He shouldn't pay with his job for me to be happy."

"Coop, stop making excuses and really decide. When you have, give me a call." Summer hung up. Marissa couldn't believe that Summer was being so bitchy all of a sudden. But in reality, she knew Summer was right. It wasn't fair to Ryan or DJ that she couldn't choose. And she wasn't being fair to herself either, she was being selfish.

"Mom," she called. Julie came to her door immediately.

"What is it honey?"

"I want you to fire DJ."

"Why? He's doing a great job with the flowers and lawn."

"Mom, he keeps staring at me. It's uncomfortable and I don't think the yard guy should do that, do you?" Julie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He's been staring at you?"

"Yea and I'm afraid he'll come into my room one day and hurt me."

"Your right honey, I'll call them right away and tell them to bring a new guy from the company, an older guy."

"Thanks mom." Her mom left to call the company. Marissa felt a lot better. He wouldn't be there to bug her any longer, and now she could focus her full attention on Ryan. She started by calling him up to hang out. Just as friends of course.

"Ryan?"

"Marissa? That you?"

"Yea, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Umm, I can't right now, I'm meeting Lindsay to work on our physics project. But maybe I can after then if you want."

"Can I come join you?"

"At my physics meeting?"

"Yea, it sounds like fun. And I promise I won't cause any trouble."

"If you really want to, sure." Ryan didn't get why she would want to spend the day talking about physics when she could be shopping but he didn't want to be rude. "Meet us at school in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, see ya then." She hung up. Now she could pull Ryan and that wannabe apart. She couldn't let them be alone. Not now, not when she knew that she and Ryan were supposed to be together. She called Summer and told her about the plan. "Sum, sorry about earlier, but I've already got a plan to break Ryan and that wannabe apart."

"Coop, that's great. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm meeting Ryan at their little study date. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that she can't get a word in edgewise."

"Awesome. Well I've gotta go meet Cohen. Ya know it's a lot more fun when someone breaks up and gets back together, it brings the excitement back."

"I know. Hopefully that will happen too." There was a knock on Summer's door.

"Well Cohen is here. Have fun with Chino."

"See ya Sum." They hung up and Marissa headed to school.

That's chapter 6. I know, not that much detail, but at least Marissa if finally fighting for her man. Hehehe. I'm excited for the new episode next week, but what if Lindsay really goes out with Seth? Ahh that would be so crazy!!! Well I hope ya guys enjoyed it. If any suggestions, please, please give. And please review and be kind. Till next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope your liking this story. Sorry to all of you who read my other fanfic, "Second Thoughts" but I haven't been really inspired lately since the new season has started. Hopefully I will soon. So how's everyone been liking this story so far? I must admit that its coming along nicely. Well this chapter… what can I say about it? I really don't know. You'll just have to keep reading to see. Here we go!

Marissa was nervous as she pulled up to school. Was she really going to be this cruel to the new girl and give her more reason to hate rich kids? Of course she was. She was done just waiting around for things to happen. She wanted Ryan and the only thing standing in between them was Lindsay. She walked in.

"Ryan, hey." She was glad to see that Lindsay had not arrived yet.

"Hey Marissa, you made it. I don't know if you want to sit and watch or what but tell me and we can do whatever k?"

"So where's Lindsay?"

"Oh, she called and said she'd be a few minutes late."

"She doesn't mind that I'm here does she?"

"Actually I forgot to tell her…"

"Do ya think it'll be a problem?"

"No, I don't think she'll care."

"Ok good." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lindsay at the door. Right then she gave Ryan a hug and said, "Thanks for letting me stay like this, who knows I might even learn something and join your class…"

"Ryan," Lindsay interrupted. "hey, I've got the stuff for the assignment and the review. Should we start?" Ryan pulled away. Marissa glared.

"Hey Lindsay. That's great, I really need the review. Oh and hope ya don't mind that Marissa joined us. I had to cancel on hanging today but I invited her here so she wouldn't have to find something else to do." Ryan hoped Marissa caught that, and even though it hadn't really happened that way, his version sounded better.

"Yea thanks Ryan. You're always so considerate." She brushed her hand across his arm and smiled. She could tell Lindsay was getting sick of watching them and that's just the way she wanted it.

"So Ryan, with this review, did you look over it at all?" before Ryan could answer Marissa cut in.

"Oh, can I see it; maybe I'll be able to tell what's going on." Lindsay glared at her.

"No, its fine really. I like to work alone but since me and Ryan are getting along and we have to be partners, he's assisting, but other than that, I don't need anyone else's help."

"Oh…"

"It's fine Marissa," he pulled out his copy. "Take a look at it, maybe you can find something we can't." he glared at Lindsay and mouthed "be nice."

"Well what problems are you having with the review?"

"None really."

"Oh, ok."

"But thanks for trying Marissa." He smiled at her. Marissa scooted her chair closer to Ryan's.

"So later, after all this is over, do ya wanna meet Sum and Seth at the pier?"

"He can't. We might be working late and then going to lunch."

"We are?"

"Yea we are…"

"Well I already promised Marissa I would go to the pier after this. Maybe we can have lunch another time?"

"Yea, sure…" Lindsay glared. This glaring and arguing kept on for the next few hours until finally Ryan said,

"Ok, I think we've done all we can together. Let's just try and work separately and if we have questions we can call each other ok?"

"K, thanks Ryan."

"Yea, see ya Lori."

"It's Lindsay."

"Oh right, sorry." The two girls glared at each other one last time before Lindsay finally left. "Well that was fun."

"I guess. At least you two weren't wrestling on the floor this time."

"Believe me I was about to."

"God, girls are so catty."

"I know. Sorry, were we that bad?"

"Yea, but I forgive you; I know that Lindsay can be a big jerk, especially to rich kids. I got it too when I first met her. When she finally realized I wasn't a water polo playing pretty boy, that's when she started being nice."

"Oh…"

"Yea, but enough about this. Is it too late to meet Seth and Summer?"

"No, I'll call Sum right now. Marissa flipped open her cell phone and pushed number 2 on speed dial (Ryan's was number 1)

"Sum?"

"Coop?"

"Hey, meet me and Ryan at the pier k?"

"Now?"

"No, next year on the 12th of May, of course now."

"But me and Cohen are in the middle of something…"

"Oh! Ok… sorry Sum. Meet us later if you want… have fun." She hung up. "They're too busy. But we can still go, if you want."

"Sure." They drove to the pier in their separate cars and met up on the boardwalk. "Wanna go down to the beach?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." They walked down to the shore and decided to walk around and talk.

"Today was fun with you there. I mean sure, I was trying to keep you and Lindsay from killing each other but it was still fun.

"Thanks, I had fun too."

"Lindsay isn't usually that mean ya know."

"Could of fooled me."

"I know, I guess I've just gotten used to her. Or more to say she's gotten used to me."

"So, what about this whole Chrismukka party this year?"

"Oh Seth is totally in the Chrismukka spirit. I think he's actually going to have all of us over to celebrate."

"Wow, he really is going overboard huh?"

"Yea but you know how Seth is."

"Yea…" Ryan took Marissa's hand.

"Do you want to go with me? Just as friends, but ya know…"

"Of course, I couldn't think of anyone else to go with."

"Great, since it is in a couple days anyway." The rest of the afternoon they walked and talked and basically enjoyed each other's company without interruption, back at the Robert's house though…

After pulling away from each other for just a second, Summer managed to ask Seth, "so what's the deal with Chrismukka this year?"

"Well I'm having a total Chrismuka celebration, would you like to go?"

"I wouldn't miss it. On one condition though, before the party, I get to dress up as Wonder Woman again…"

"Ooo, Merry Chrismuka to me…" and they began kissing again.

Over the next few days Seth was setting up for the party as well as going to work. He had apologized to Alex for leaving her at the fashion show and all was good. She said not to worry about it and that she was glad that him and Summer were finally together and that now he wouldn't have to annoy her any longer about it. He talked about Chrismuka and was debating to invite her to the big Chrismuka celebration or not. When it was Chrismukka eve, Seth decided to have a pre get together before the actual day. Ryan and Marissa came and so did Summer.

"So Cohen, whose actually coming to this thing?"

"Well, I was thinking of inviting Zack if you didn't mind…"

"No, I'm cool with that, we're still friends."

"Great, and Alex too."

"That, I'm not cool with. She'll be hanging all over you."

"What are you talking about? We're just friends."

Summer rolled her eyes "whatever, it's your party, I'm not going to tell you who to invite. Just know that I'm not going to be happy about it if that's what you want."

"Thanks Summer." He kissed her on the cheek.

"The things I sacrifice for ya Cohen… So Coop, Chino, are you two bringing dates?"

"Yea we are Sum."

"ooo don't tell me your bringing DJ…"

"No way… I'm bringing Ryan…" She smiled slightly.

"And I'm bringing someone too."

"Let me guess, Marissa."

"No Seth, Lindsay." Seth stared shocked.

"Just kidding. Of course I'm bringing Marissa."

"Dude, don't do that."

"Sorry, but you should of seen the look on your face."

"Ha ha." After they had eaten dinner and played video games a bit, Seth and Summer went into the other room to "talk", leaving Ryan and Marissa all to themselves.

"Excited for Chrismuka?" Ryan asked after they got comfortable on the couch.

"Yea way excited and I'm so glad that I'm coming with you, not that I wouldn't come even if you hadn't asked."

"Yea me too, but I thought that this way," he moved in a little closer, "you couldn't kiss anyone but me when it's officially Chrismuka." He looked at her confused face a bit before finally kissing her. He hadn't surprised her like that in a while and he thought it would be good to give for as a Chrismuka present. He pulled away and smiled at her. He thought that's what she had wanted. And she did, because she responded by kissing him back and when Seth and Summer peaked in to see how their two friends were doing, they were happy to see them in each others arms.

"See Cohen, I told you it would work. Now let's go follow their example." She dragged him upstairs.

Aww, when I think about it, that was cute, if I do say so myself. Anyway, that's chapter 7. I know it was a load full of fluff. But I had to bring RM back together. I had to, they're just so perfect, and when better to do it than Chrismuka eve? Hehe. Well hope ya liked it. Please review and be kind, and suggestions are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reviews on chapter 7. Thanks for all the suggestions too. I see that everyone loves that RM is back together. Yea well, I had to bring em back. I swear that the show is just torturing the two characters by not having them together… but what can I do, I'm not in charge. I'm only in charge of this, and that's why I did put em back together. Lol. Hehehe, having power is great… not power that actually counts…. But anywho, I'll try to include more Seth/Summer moments in this one… Here we go! O p.s., if any of you know who to spell Chrismukka correctly, please share, cuz I know I am spelling it wrong… or I think I am… so tell me if its wrong if any of you know how its spelled. Thanks, much appreciated.

Chrismukkah was finally here. Or at least at the Cohen house. Summer had met Seth under the mistletoe first thing in the morning for his first Chrismukkah present. After kissing him hello, Summer whispered, "Cohen, when should I come over with the… ya know… Wonder Woman suit on…" Seth smiled.

"Surprise me. But don't do it too close to when everyone is actually coming over k?"

"Deal, now I heard that someone makes awesome bacon and eggs around here. Where's your dad?"

"I don't know, probably at the office. But if you want we can go out for breakfast… just the two of us. You can join me on my annual Chrismukkah morning breakfast. I don't dare have it here anymore; my mom always burns the French toast."

"Hey I heard that," Kirsten said as she walked in. "Hey Summer."

"Hi Mrs. Cohen."

"So out for you annual Chrismukkah breakfast Seth?"

"Yea, I thought that this year, I'd let Summer join me."

"Great. Summer, trust me, it's a big deal for Seth to actually invite someone to come along. He usually never lets anyone join him on Chrismukkah breakfast. He says that he's the only one who should enjoy a special breakfast since he invented it. Oh you should have seen him the first time he demanded for a Spiderman pancake, he was so cute."

"Mom, not the Spiderman pancake story… please…"

"Ok, I won't go on. But only because it's Chrismukkah and Summer is here."

"That's ok Mrs. Cohen. I'm sure I'll get it out of him later." Uh oh Seth thought, she's gonna make me tell her… o well, she'll probably get it out with the Wonder Woman costume on anyway… "Cohen lets go! If I'm going to get some calories, we might as well do it now before I change my mind."

"Whatever you say Summer" They headed to the pier where it had a restaurant that Summer had never walked into before.

"Cohen, we're coming _here_? What is this place anyway?"

"Its one of my favorite places ever. And it was mostly where I hung out when I was alone. And I'd watch the water polo players on the beach with their perfect tans and wish that they would even respect me for one second. And this was where I first thought to name my boat after you. I had always wanted to name something after you and I thought a boat would be perfect. I've done a lot of thinking here. And this is where I usually spend Chrismukkah morning, not only because it's a nice quiet place to get away from everything but also because it brings back all my memories of before this year, and yea, most are bad but Chrismukkah mornings were never bad. And now I want to share them with you."

"With me? Why me, why not Chino?"

"Because, I want you to know that I'm never abandoning you again. And that even if you leave me in the future, I'll still be waiting for you, I'll be waiting for you here." Summer couldn't believe how much Seth really loved her.

"Cohen…" She pulled him closer and kissed him. "You're sweet. Thank you for sharing this with me. You didn't have to, but you chose me. Not Chino, not Anna, not running away like a coward, and not Alex. But _me_, I really do feel like you care."

"That was what I was hoping for. Now let's order, I'm starved. Oh, Happy Chrismukkah." He kissed her. "I love you Summer."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"Cohen," Summer whispered quietly, "I love you too." Meanwhile, back at the Cohen's Ryan was getting ready to pick up Marissa to hang out for the morning when the phone rang.

"Hey Ryan."

"Lindsay?"

"Yea?"

"Oh hey, I just wasn't expecting you to call… is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is fine."

"So… what's up?"

"Umm, nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Do you need help with the physics assignment?"

"No. I just wanted to ya know… hang out."

"Like a date?"

"Yea, I mean, I guess you could call it that… but if that would be too weird then no…" Ryan didn't know what to say.

"Well I'm meeting Marissa right now and we're going to have lunch together. And then later I have a Chrismukkah party to go to…"

"Chrismukkah?"

"Yea, Seth's party…"

"Oh, umm ok. Well see ya then. Have a good holiday. And have fun at your party…" Lindsay hung up. She couldn't believe she had just asked Ryan out. She knew it would be too awkward. And it obviously seemed that he didn't see her that way… how could she be so dumb? But she didn't want to give up that easily. So there was a Chrismukkah party… whatever that was… maybe she could crash it… just show up and say that she had some Christmas cookies for them… yea… maybe she would.

Ryan on the other hand was shocked that Lindsay would even suggest going out. He was flattered, and she was adorable, but now that things with him and Marissa were back on track, he didn't want anything to jeopardize it. Instead he shrugged it off and went to pick up Marissa.

"Ryan hey!" Marissa looked great for lunch. He didn't know how much he had missed her until she was back. And all he knew was that he didn't want to lose her again.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" she kissed him.

"Yea, Happy Chrismukkah."

"Thanks." He kissed her back. "So what's up?"

"Not a lot, just waiting for you."

"I got you a little something…"

"Ryan, you didn't have to buy me a gift. You're the best present I could have gotten for Christmas. But since you already did… what is it?"

"You'll find out tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Good."

"Having lunch like this is so sweet. We never had lunch together before. And since I'm sure that you've never wanted to go shopping, this is the next best thing."

"I know." He kissed her again. He seemed to miss doing that a lot. Then he took her hand. "I love you." Marissa was so happy to hear those words.

"I love you too Ryan." They walked hand in hand to the restaurant and were happy to see they had it all to themselves. Ironically it was also the same restaurant that Summer and Seth had just spent their breakfast in.

"I was walking past this place and it seemed like a good place to have lunch."

"Yea this is great. Let's order." Meanwhile, at the Cohen's, Seth was setting up for the party.

"Thanks for helping out Summer."

"No problem, I have to be here early anyway remember?"

"I know, I can't wait."

"I know I've said this a hundred times, but thanks again for Chrismukkah breakfast. It was so sweet. I never knew you used to spend time there alone. And you didn't have to share it with me, especially me of all people, but thank you that you did, and I'd love to do it again next year if you still wanted me to come."

"Of course. I couldn't think of anyone else to share it with."

"Thanks Cohen. So, excited for the party?"

"Yea, it's not really a party, party if you think about it, it's more of a hangout day. I mean I don't want it to be all formal. Its basically just friends hanging out and having fun. But some mistletoe wouldn't hurt."

"I agree. So is this Alex girl coming?"

"She said she'd think about it, and if she felt like coming, then yea she would. If not, no. pretty straight forward eh?"

"Yea…" What Summer was really thinking though is that she should drive straight forward off a cliff, but she couldn't say that. "Well I'm excited!"

"Good."

"I mean this is totally dorky and I would of never done it before, but I wouldn't of done a lot of things before I met you."

"Like dress up in a Wonder Woman costume?"

"Yea that. And also I wasn't ever the type to stick to one guy. I guess before some could've called me a slut and a skank who just went around from guy to guy. But you changed all that and I'm a better person because of it."

"Wow, I didn't know that I did all that."

"Well you did."

"Anytime." They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking around. Ryan and Marissa were doing the same thing.

Well that's chapter 8. I promise the Chrismukkah party is coming up soon. I just wanted to end it on a good note like I did the last one. Sorry that it's sorta a load full of fluff but yea. Ok well hope ya enjoyed. Please review and be kind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews on chapter 8. I know it was a fluff chapter but it was cute. And people wanted more SS moments so I gave em. Grr…. Ryan and Marissa are officially "Just Friends" in the show!!!! No fair!!! Dumb new characters. Except Alex. She is way awesome. And as much as I hate to say it, she may be good for Seth. Well anywho, I don't know where this chapter will go, but bear with me. Here we go!

The Chrismukkah party was only one hour away. Seth was waiting for Summer. He was hoping everything would go as planned. The door bell rang.

"Oh Cohen… can you help me find something…?"

"Yea Summer…" They went into the closet, Summer in the Wonder Woman costume…. They had about 45 minutes to themselves. Unfortunately they lost track of time and Marissa and Ryan showed up. They went looking for they're friends when they suddenly remembered where they would probably be. And even if Seth was the host of the party, the two didn't really want to disturb them. So instead they greeted all the visitors. First Zack came, was a bit confused but sat down anyway. Then Alex showed up, awkwardly sat down and then decided, what the heck, I'll go look for Seth. She had a pretty good idea where he was. She opened the closet door and found an embarrassed Seth and Summer.

"Uh, hey Alex…."

"Yea, hi Seth, umm parties here, and I just thought I'd tell ya."

"Oh, thanks…." Summer awkwardly walked past her and went to change, hoping that Alex wouldn't tell anyone what she saw. Seth, after finally brushing himself off a bit, and making sure his hair was good, went with Alex to join the others.

"Look who I found."

"Hey Seth. Glad you're finally here. I was starting to think this was my party."

"Ha ha Ryan. No its not. Still mine. And we're still having dinner. Hey Zack, Marissa."

"Hey. Where's Sum?"

"Oh, she had to go get something."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Just then Summer walked in, still looking a bit startled and flushed.

"That took you a while. What were you getting again?"

"What?"

"Seth said you went to get something." Marissa loved teasing her best friend like this.

"O, yea I did. Umm yea Seth hun, I put the ice in the freezer."

"Thanks. So everything is ready. Do you guys wanna hang a bit and then eat or…?"

"Lets hang a bit." Ryan suggested. Seth glared. He knew what Ryan was doing.

"Umm sure. Do you guys want me to bring out snacks?"

"Oh don't worry Seth, I already did that while you were gone. O where were you again?" Seth glared.

"Just setting things up."

"I'm sure you were." By that, Ryan didn't mean the food. Seth glared again.

"Um maybe its better that we do eat now," Marissa suggested, seeing how awkward everything was. Just then the door bell rang. They weren't expecting anyone else. Marissa answered the door.

"Hey." It was Lindsay. She was holding a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Oh, hi Lori… I mean Lindsay. Ryan it's for you. Marissa rolled her eyes and left the door. Ryan walked to the door. Half excited that it was Lindsay.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he felt guilty yet happy at the same time that he had mentioned the party to her.

"Oh I just thought I'd bring some cookies for everyone."

"Thanks." They stood there for a while looking at each other when Marissa noticed.

"Ryan let me help you with those. Thanks for the cookies. But we really have enough food." Marissa glared.

"Oh…"

"Well, the more the merrier. Come in." Marissa glared at Ryan. How could he be inviting her in? The truth was when Lindsay had asked him out, he was really happy about it somehow. He was flattered that a girl like her would even think of going out with him. He really didn't think she was interested. Maybe if he was with Lindsay, his life wouldn't always be a roller coaster, as it was with Marissa. He felt bad for admitting this to himself, especially when he and Marissa were just barely getting back together, but how much more could he really take. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was glad she was here, and even though he knew he probably shouldn't be feeling this way, he did.

"Thanks Ryan. Hey everyone. Hope ya can have one more in."

"Hey Lindsay," Seth said. "At least I get to greet someone when they come. So ha, it's not your party."

"Greeting someone?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Oh its nothing," Ryan answered, before the got into major discussion over what happened. "Should we eat?"

"Yea let's go," Marissa answered. She took Ryan's hand and led him in the kitchen. "What's Lindsay doing here?"

"I don't know."

"How did she know about the party?"

"Well today when she called—"

"She called?"

"Yea today, before I picked you up for lunch."

"And you told her about the party?"

"No, not exactly. I had to give an excuse for not meeting her after I had lunch with you and that's what I said."

"She wanted you to meet her after lunch? Why?"

"Well… uh…" Ryan didn't exactly feel like telling Marissa she wanted to go out with him. After the whole Teresa deal, he didn't want to have more catfights over him, even though at times, they were amusing to watch. But Ryan didn't have time to say it, because Lindsay came into the kitchen right as he was about to answer.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Lindsay asked. Even though she knew that that was exactly what she was doing.

"No, it's alright, we were just…"

"We were just talking," Marissa finished for him. "And we're not done so could you please go away Lori." She didn't mean it as a question, more of a demand.

"My name is Lindsay."

"Oh right. Sorry." The two girls glared at each other again. 'Oh boy' Ryan thought. Here we go again.

By the time Ryan and Marissa got into the dining room, everyone had already sat down. Lindsay had tried to leave two seats across from each other so Marissa and Ryan couldn't sit by each other but luckily Seth and Summer had caught it just in time and rearranged everything a bit. Ryan was sitting between Seth and Marissa, Summer was on the other side of Seth and on her other side was Zack. Next to Zack was Lindsay and finally Alex by Lindsay and Marissa and that completed the circle. Seth thought to remind Ryan later of what they had done, but hoping he would catch it by himself all the same. Dinner was great. Everyone got to know everyone else a bit more. Summer was comfortable as just being Zack's friend, and Zack, being the mature guy that he was, was completely fine with the situation too. Alex was hoping to sit next to Seth but since that wasn't the case, she felt weird separating Lindsay and Marissa. The two of them seemed to be giving each other dirty looks all night. She really didn't know what was up with all of it but decided to ignore it and get to know Lindsay a bit more. Marissa gave her best friend a look of thanks for getting "Lori" away from Ryan. Ryan was in a way disappointed about it but hoped that these strange new feeling would go away soon. He didn't need to be feeling this. Not now, not when things were going great with him and Marissa. Seth was having the most fun of all. He loved seeing all his friends getting along so great.

After dinner they all sat down in the living room and talked. Things were going much better than when everyone came. All of them were talking. Alex took this as the chance to get Seth under the mistletoe. She had seen some earlier and was hoping to "accidentally" drag him under it. She whispered in his ear, "Seth, come talk to me for a sec." Summer hadn't seen this happen and was talking to Marissa over in the corner. Luckily, Marissa did. She motioned Summer's attention over but still Summer failed to notice. It wasn't until Alex was leaning in to kiss Seth that Summer had looked over (only because Marissa turned her around right at that moment.) Luckily, she had seen that Alex was the one kissing him, and not the other way around. Summer stared as the two kissed under the mistletoe. Seth, after the split second moment was over, stared a minute, and then being the sensitive guy he was, said, well he said nothing. He was about to say thank you, but he remembered Ryan's mistake and wasn't about to make it. Instead, he hoped someone else would bail him out. Thankfully, Summer did. But Seth wouldn't be that happy for long.

"Cohen, what the hell was that?"

"I didn't know she was going to do that."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Cohen, don't be stupid. You're the one who put the mistletoe there. You knew she was dragging you there."

"No I didn't."

"Come on Cohen. You know she likes you. How could you not notice?"

"Now you're blaming this on me? How is this _my_ fault? _She _kissed _me_ not the other way around."

"Well did you like it?"

"What?"

"Did you like it? Enjoy it? What?"

"Summer…"

"Tell me. Now." He kissed her.

"That, _that_ I liked. That I enjoyed. I don't know why she kissed me, but its nothing compared to when I kiss you ok? Don't worry. You know I love you."

"I know."

"Good. Let's go back to the party k?"

"Ok, but no more kissing bosses under mistletoes ok?"

"And no kissing ex boyfriends."

"You mean I can't kiss you?"

"Ha-ha. Of course you can but I'm the only one."

"Good." She dragged him under the mistletoe and kissed him, and this time, he loved it. Then they went back to the party. "Hey guys, sorry about that." Then they went back to doing what they were doing. Except for Alex, she was miserable. It hadn't worked. She felt stupid for even trying. She knew Summer had taken him back. So why did she do that? She knew why. Because she liked him so much and that was her way of telling him. But he didn't feel the same way. At least she had left some sort of an impression though. Well, there was no more to do. She took her jacket and was about to walk out the door when Seth noticed she was leaving and went after her.

"Hey, are you leaving already?"

"Yea thought I'd head out. Gotta clean up a bit at home and stuff."

"But we're just about to have dessert."

"It's ok. Thanks though. I had fun."

"Ok good. See you at work."

"Happy Christmukkah Seth."

"Thanks." Seth smiled. He didn't want her to go, and she didn't want to go but he wasn't about to play the Anna/Summer game again. He had hurt enough people by not choosing, and even though he had liked the kiss he had received, he was with Summer and he wanted it that way. Or did he? I guess more than one person was confused that night. He went back in and joined Summer on the couch.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh I just said goodbye to Alex." Summer looked at him suspiciously. "Just goodbye, I promise."

"Good, cuz your mine, and I don't want ya to forget it."

"I won't." and even though he said it, he had a strange feeling that he would. "Having fun?"

"Yea, this Christmukkah deal has been a lot more fun than I expected."

"Great. Hope I'll get to do it next year too."

"I'm sure you will." Summer left his side to go talk to Marissa. Seth noticed Lindsay and Ryan kinda getting close while Zack was talking to Marissa and he refused to let someone take Marissa's place. He decided to go break up the mini party.

"Hey, decided to come join the little Lindsay/Ryan mini party." Ryan and Lindsay quickly scooted apart hoping no one else noticed how into their conversation they were.

"Hey Seth."

"Yea hi."

"So you two… what's up?"

"Not a lot… just talking."

"I noticed. And now I want to talk to you Ryan." Ryan followed Seth to the kitchen.

"Ryan, why aren't you talking to Marissa? You two are the ones who just got back together. You need to talk to her, and you talk to Lindsay in physics everyday so go, talk." Seth pushed his friend out the kitchen. Ryan, who was a bit surprised by Seth's on-the-go-attitude, was afraid of what would happen if he didn't follow. He went over to Marissa and Summer, motioned Marissa over to the mistletoe and kissed her. He felt it would be sweet to do, and he was right. He loved spending time with her, the only problem was, he loved to spend time with Lindsay too. Marissa was totally happy he did this, and she thought it was very sweet, just as he had predicted. Lindsay wasn't happy at all. She was miserable. These days, the new girls were miserable. She decided that maybe it was time for her to leave too. She picked up her purse, didn't even bother to say goodbye, and left. Only this time, no one noticed that the other miserable girl left. After a while, when they remaining friends noticed that Lindsay had left, Zack felt it was time to leave too.

"See ya dude."

"Yea bye Zack."

"Nice meeting you."

"See ya at school."

"That was fun eh guys? But now its just the four of us. Man, it does really feel like old times."

"Yea it does," Ryan replied. And with that, he took Marissa's hand.

Well Chrismukkah chapter is over. How did everyone like it? I really liked this one. Its one of my better ones in my opinion. But who am I to judge, its about you guys. So please review and be kind. till chapter 10, see ya.


	10. PerspectiveChapter 10

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: I was just wondering if anyone has watched Laguna Beach: The real Orange County on MTV. Cuz they based it off the OC only in real life and I wanted to know what all you fellow OC fans thought about it. So this chapter well it's a perspective chapter. Not really chapter ten. I just wanted to inform everyone what the characters feel after Chrismukkah. Enjoy!

It was almost New Years. The four friends had been spending time together, at the pier, the beach, basically all their usual hang outs. Seth, although still confused over what had happened with Alex, was glad to have Summer around again. He loved her, he really did. It's just that it was always hard when someone else has made you question your relationship. Before, Summer made him question his relationship with Anna and in the end, he had ended up with Summer. Now, he was wondering if the same thing would happen with Alex. She was the one that had kissed him. He wasn't sure what it meant. Although he had not known Alex for a long time, he suspected that her way to tell a guy she liked him was to leave an impression, and boy did she leave one. He also knew that Summer had her suspicions, just like Anna had when they were together. Anna sensed that she would soon be replaced, and that's why she left. Summer had her suspicions about Alex, especially after she had kissed him, and he was wondering how long it would take until Summer left too. The problem was getting Summer, and himself, to really believe that he didn't have feelings for Alex. He was still confused and he knew that he better figure it out before someone got hurt. Somehow he felt that even if he did figure it out, someone would be hurt in the process, that's how it usually always was with Seth Cohen.

Summer couldn't believe that Alex had actually kissed her boyfriend under the mistletoe. She knew Seth was her boyfriend and she did it anyway. Summer could only think of two situations that she would actually do this. Either she was trying to make someone mad or jealous, or she really liked the guy. Summer guessed that it was the second one. Alex had known that the mistletoe was there. She had dragged Seth there on purpose for an excuse to kiss him. Summer knew how this game was played. After all, Summer used to be the queen of the school. And by having had that authority, she wasn't going to let some high school drop out who works at a club steal her man.

Ryan, after a lot of thinking about Chrismukkah and Lindsay had come up with this perspective on things. First, it was the asking out. Then it was showing up out of the blew with cookies; that was the excuse. Ryan still felt bad about mentioning the party. He only felt bad because of Marissa. If he didn't think about Marissa, he was thrilled that she had come. Talking to her on Chrismukkah was fun, more than he had expected it to be. He was used to talking to Lindsay about physics, but nothing casual. At the party, he had gotten to experience a whole new side to Lindsay. Now he knew that she could be mega smart as well as cute and quirky at the same time. He knew that Marissa wasn't happy about it. But what could he really do about it? He didn't ever think that him being friends with Lindsay or even lab partners with her would ever lead to anything more. Ryan was torn, much in the same situation that Seth was in. He had someone, someone he loved. But now there was a possibility for someone new. Someone that wasn't Teresa (who he had known all his life) and someone that wasn't Marissa (who usually made his life more of a rollercoaster than it already was.)

Marissa was happy and frustrated at the same time. Happy because she had Ryan again and because she knew he was hers and no one else's. Or did she? That was the part that was frustrating. Lindsay was making her question the relationship. She knew that Lindsay wanted Ryan, and apparently she would crash a party just to see him. She didn't find Marissa intimidating at all, which Marissa found a bit surprising. Usually the new girl wasn't this bold, but apparently she would fight for Ryan. And she didn't blame her, Ryan was worth it. She just hoped that Ryan didn't think Lindsay was worth not being with her. She couldn't bear to lose Ryan for a third time.

_(Just felt like doing an intro so you guys knew how each character felt after Chrismukkah.) _

It was the day before New Year's Eve. Seth walked into the kitchen in his PJs to get some breakfast. Ryan was already in the living room. He had set up the Playstation and was waiting for Seth to get his breakfast and come join him. They were both exhausted from hanging out with Summer and Marissa 24/7. That day, they had decided to just stay home, let the girls have a day to themselves and hopefully no one would want them to do anything. They only had a few days of Christmas or "Chrismukkah" break left.

"Dude, what should we do today?" Seth asked after finishing breakfast and taking a seat next to Ryan in front of the TV.

"Nothing. I just want to sit here, stare at the TV and do nothing. I don't want anyone to call, no study dates, no nothing. I want to be a lump."

"Umm… ok… dude, I didn't really need an analogy to a lump. Thanks though."

"No problem."

"So Chrismukkah eh? Fun." The two had avoided the subject of Chrismukkah since they had been with Summer and Marissa the days following the party.

"Oh yea. So much fun."

"I really did have fun though. It turned out better than I had hoped. I didn't think it could be saved, especially how everyone was acting at the beginning, but once again, food saved the day."

"I know. After dinner was so great." Ryan thought to the conversation him and Lindsay had had.

"Well of course for you. getting all snuggly with Lindsay."

"Well what about you," Ryan shot back. "Ya know… or did you forget about the kiss with Alex?"

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan… me, it was different. I didn't put myself under the mistletoe. You put yourself in a conversation with Lindsay."

"Ok, if you want to get technical about it."

"I do."

"Fine. Now lets just play."

At the Cohen house Summer and Marissa were in a conversation about Chrismukkah.

"Can you believe that Alex girl?"

"No. but I guess she really likes him."

"Yea but I really love him."

"I know you do Sum." Marissa got a sad look on her face.

"Sorry Coop. I know you're bummed out too."

"It's ok Sum. I just hate this Lindsay girl."

"I know. I guess we both have to fight for our men. God how many times do we have to? But… they're worth it."

"Yea. They are."

Ok so that's the perspective thing. I just felt the need to explain how they all feel before going on. K till chapter 10. o and please review even though its just explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: Well I hope everyone liked my Perspective Chapter-Chapter 10. Did you guys watch the Chrismukkah episode? It was cute eh? Full of drama, but still cute… especially Ryan… when he was at Lindsay's and was all, 'I'm here for you'… that was soo sweet!!! Sorry, getting carried away. But we gots to wait until January for new episodes. But I guess it's worth it cuz after that its 12 whole non stop weeks of the show!!! Yay!!! The previews seemed so dramatic… like even more messed than last year and so far this year combined… anyway sorry for my little rambling on… I just LOVE the show… but I guess you already knew that didn't you? Ok, now on to Chapter 11. Enjoy!

It was the afternoon on the day before New Years Eve. Ryan and Seth had done nothing all morning. Sandy had come home for lunch and found them on the living room floor staring at the TV. "Boys what are you doing?"

"Dad, what does it look like we're dong?"

"Sitting. Sitting and doing nothing."

"Well Ryan decided to be a lump and after a while, it was hard not to follow the example. Blame him. He's the one that's become non edgy."

"Ryan… how could you do this to my edgy son?"

"Sandy, he could have left. I wasn't stopping him. But hate to break it to you Seth, you were never edgy."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Well boys get up, get up and do something. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and knowing women they always have something planned."

"Yea that's true." Just then the phone rang. It was Marissa.

"Ryan hey. I was thinking of the four of us to spend New Year's Eve together tomorrow." Ryan gave Sandy a look of 'you were right. Its her.'

"Sure Marissa. What do you and Summer want to do?"

"We were thinking of spending the day together and then just hanging out till New Years. Sound like a plan?"

"Yea sure. I'll run it by Seth and call you back."

"K, talk to ya later then. Love you Ryan."

"Yea…" Ryan started reluctantly. "Love you too…" He hung up. "They want us to spend the day with them tomorrow and then just hang till New Years. Just as Seth was about to respond, the phone rang again. Ryan was guessing it was Marissa again, thinking to add something to the plans. "Marissa?"

"Uh no. it's Lindsay." Ryan brightened up.

"Oh hey."

"Hi. I was just wondering, do you have any plans for New Year's Eve tomorrow?"

"Well I'm in the middle of making plans." Lindsay thought he meant that he would hang out with her that day.

"Well great. Meet me at my house around 1 ok? See ya then." She hung up.

"Seth we have a problem."

"What now?"

"Lindsay thinks I'm going to her house tomorrow."

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yea. I said I was in the middle of making plans and she thought I was meaning with her."

"Ryan, ya gotta set her straight. God, she won't give up will she?"

"Guess not."

"And the sad part is, it should be _me _that they're fighting over." 'Ryan looked at him as to say, are you serious?' "Just kidding. I've already got enough things to worry about. I don't need the Ryan Fan Club fighting over me too."

"Ha-ha."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't tell Marissa though. She'll freak. She already hates Lindsay."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well for one, she always calls her Lori and gives her dirty looks. Need more proof?"

"Point taken. God, girls are so feisty and catty."

"I know. What gets into them? They're so crazy."

"Well as I said before, it's the beginning of a new era Ryan, and girls are bound to get more feisty and more catty. We should buy tickets. Cuz if I've learned anything from Summer, its that when girl's get in one another's territory, it gets very _very _entertaining. We should tape this… I got first dibbs on the copy."

"Seth, calm down."

"Sorry."

"Its ok, just help me figure something out."

"Well call Marissa and tell her we'll meet her tomorrow and ditch Lindsay."

"Seth…"

"Ok, call first; tell her you can't make it, and then ditch. But just ditching would be better."

"And meaner."

"I know."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I just don't ok? I mean she's so…"

"Seth, are you getting catty now too?"

"No…"

"Good. I was scared there for a sec." He called Marissa back.

"Hey! I was starting to think you forgot about me… is everything ok?"

"Yea, it is. Sorry it took me so long…" Ryan didn't want to lie. "but, Lindsay called."

"She did? Why?"

"Well she wanted me to hang out with her tomorrow?"

"And you told her no right?" Marissa was afraid of his answer.

"I said that I was making plans. She though I was saying that I would make plans with her. Then she just hung up." Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. What if he really did bail on her?

"So your going to hang with her tomorrow…?"

"Of course not. It's New Year's. The only person I want to spend the New Year with is you."

"You sure? You don't sound so convincing."

"Of course I'm sure. I'll meet you tomorrow at eleven for lunch ok? Summer and Seth will meet us later so we can have time to ourselves k?" Marissa was starting to feel better.

"Ok."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea."

"K, see ya then." He hung up.

"Dude, I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell them? Remember? Catfights?"

"Yea I know, but this way, she's happy that I haven't lied and glad that I said I wouldn't hang with Lindsay." He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't… not that he could tell anyone that.

"So what now?"

"I guess I'll just have to call Lindsay and set it straight."

"Good for you Ryan. Don't run away from your problems."

"Who said I would?"

"Well, you're a Cohen, and well, we Cohens don't usually like confrontation… but good for you for finally breaking the bond."

"Right…" Ryan was starting to think that all this Chrismukkah cheer was starting to go to his head, more that it usually did. Ryan dialed Lindsay's number. It was busy. He hung up.

"What?"

"Its busy."

"I guess you'll just have to do it in person then."

"I do?"

"Ryan…"

"Do I really have to?"

"Ha! I knew it! You _are_ a Cohen."

"Seth…"

"No, no, no. we Cohens hate confrontation, but we hate it even more in person; always afraid to see the person's reaction in person. Ryan… you're becoming more like us each day." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Thank you. But even if I am a Cohen, I know that eventually, all confrontations come and I might as well just face this one."

"Yep, you're breaking the bond again. I don't know if you are or if you aren't a Cohen. We usually wait until the last minute to actually confront something—" Seth was about to go on but Ryan cut him off.

"Seth, calm down. If you have to, call Summer and get her over here, but I really need to go."

"Fine, fine. But if you think that you're gonna get out of this talk, think again. My me time isn't over."

"Great… just great," Ryan replied as he went out the door. On the way to Lindsay's Ryan was starting to feel bad. He didn't want to cancel on Lindsay but the true fact was that he hadn't really agreed on anything, she had only thought he did. Even so, he still felt bad. But pretty soon he was going to have to really choose between Marissa and Lindsay. His heart was just confused. He pulled up, walked to her porch, took a deep breath, and finally knocked.

"Ryan! Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to clear something up with you…" Lindsay smiled.

"Yea?"

"Well see, today, I mean earlier, when you called and asked if I wanted to hang… and I said that I was in the middle of making plans… well… I didn't mean with you." Lindsay's smile vanished. Ryan saw that he had hurt her. But really… what _could _he have done? Either way someone was going to get hurt.

"Oh… I see. I mean, of course you didn't mean with me… its New Years, and so of course you're going to spend it with your girlfriend. What was I thinking? I'm sorry. I put you on the spot didn't I? Oh, I just feel stupid. Well, I'm gonna go inside now… and yea. Thanks for clearing everything up. Have fun with your girlfriend tomorrow." With that, she shut the door in Ryan's face before he could answer, or at least that's the way it seemed. But really, she had turned away and shut it quickly so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Once inside she went into her room and cried. And then after crying awhile, she felt stupid for letting a guy make her cry. But then she realized she wasn't crying because he had canceled, he had every right to, but that she couldn't spend time with him and that she was stupid enough to think that one night of awesome conversation would have wanted to make him break up with his girlfriend. She wouldn't of broken up with her boyfriend if it were reversed, well if she had a boyfriend. She knew that he had been with Marissa for a while now; on and off of course but still a while. She couldn't believe that she had been so dumb as to crash a party just to fight for him, but Marissa hadn't really been all that nice to her either. The situation was really screwed up. Now all she could do is give up, either give up or wait and she had promised herself a long time ago that she wasn't ever going to wait for another guy again, no matter how great he was.

Meanwhile, after getting the door slammed in his face, Ryan went home. And after going home, he felt even worse. He had imagined her reaction, and he knew it wasn't going to be good, but actually witnessing the disappointment in her face made him feel a hundred times worse than before. He went to the pool house and fell on his bed. It was about 5 and he was really tired. All this drama had happened so quickly. He just wished that things could go back to normal, but then thought, 'What _is _normal around here?' From the moment he had arrived in Newport his life had been turned upside down; both in a good and bad way. Living in Chino he pretty much always knew what to expect and he had routine in his life. He would get up and hope not to get in trouble that day. He knew that eventually his mother would get drunk again and leave him and then he would have to find a place to be so the cops wouldn't take him in services. He was always afraid of everything unfamiliar. Then he arrived at the Cohens. From then on he had always felt like an outsider. Sure, Kirsten and Sandy had learned to love him, but not the rest of Newport. It had taken Julie Cooper almost a year to actually get used to him, and he knew that she still didn't approve of him being there, and especially having anything to do with Marissa, but she learned to ignore it when she realized that Marissa wouldn't really listen to her anymore. Not that he cared what Julie thought. He was used to being alone. Marissa was pretty much the only person other than the Cohen's to really give him a chance right off the bat. He respected her a lot for that. Then gradually everyone else had grown used to having him there. He saw that by leaving it just created more drama than usual for everyone and he wasn't about to let that happen again. So here he was, lying on his bed, wishing that everything with Lindsay and Marissa would go away. He was sick of having people fight over him, but really, he was sick of having to make choices. But that was the only way to end it. He had to choose between Marissa and Lindsay. Just then Seth walked in the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Dude, you're back. How'd it go?"

"She didn't take it too well but it's taken care of."

"Great. So tomorrow, we're meeting Summer and Marissa?"

"Yea I guess so, but we're having breakfast separate, Marissa's idea."

"Ok, cool. That'll give me time to see what's up with Alex these days."

"What?"

"Ya know, just see how she is."

"Seth… you like her don't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to lose Summer but…"

"Yea, seems like your in the same boat as me…"

Well that's chapter 11. Did everyone like it? I hope so. So please review and be kind. Suggestions are always welcome. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: So ok, a lot of people are asking whether this has turned into a LindsayRyan fic. The answer: No, it hasn't. In the story, RM haven't broken up, Ryan is just a bit confused. I'm sorry if some of you are frustrated for it being that way… but come on guys, this is an OC fic, and the OC has drama. I can't write an OC fanfic without it having drama. And I also can't make everyone happy and I wish I could but I can't. So yea, this is still an RM fic, no matter what's going on in the story at the moment. Just bear with me. Ok, on to chapter 12. Here we go, enjoy!

Ryan woke up to his alarm. He set it for 7 knowing that of course Seth would want to talk about something concerning Alex and Summer since he had talked to Alex the previous day. He went to the kitchen, still in his pajamas and found it empty. This made him glad. He wanted some time to himself to sort out his thoughts. He made some toast and sat down with the paper. Not really concentrating on it he put it away and thought back to the day before. This is what he knew. He knew that he loved Marissa more than anything. He wanted to be with her. And he knew that he liked Lindsay and that his feelings were growing. But he didn't know what that meant. He liked spending time with Lindsay and she was a really fun person. A lot different than Marissa, but that's something he liked about her. He liked that she was different than any girl he had met. She challenged him in ways that no one had before, and he knew that she respected him both for his personality and mind. Before coming to Newport no one had thought of Ryan as being smart, as actually having some potential. All they knew was that he was the kid that got in trouble a lot. No one knew his interests or thoughts. But now, Lindsay saw him in a whole new way. When she realized that he wasn't some pretty boy who just wanted to pass class, she actually started to get to know him and they became friends through that, not through his looks. Marissa though, had also taken an interest in him that no one had before. When she first met him outside her driveway, he fascinated her. He did so because he was like no one else she had met before. To her, he had wonder and mystery and that's why she wanted to get to know him even more. Each girl brought him such happiness in the way they knew him that he couldn't bear to choose. But he knew he had to. He just needed time. Just then Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, getting some breakfast?"

"Oh," Ryan was shaken out of his thoughts. "Yea, yea I am."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Oh no, just thinking about the day ahead."

"You're sure up early though."

"Yea well, I figured I'd get an early start."

"Yea me too. Have to go to court today, but I'll be back around six to have dinner and spend some time with you guys."

"Well we me and Seth probably won't be home since Summer and Marissa will probably occupy us all day. Well me at least."

"You're finally learning the ways of women. Never expect time to yourself on a holiday. They always have everything booked. Unless you surprise them."

"He's right ya know. There has only been that select time when he's surprised me," Kirsten replied.

"Yea, I'm learning slowly but surely. I'm going to go get changed and find Seth. See you guys later." Ryan made his way back to the pool house. He changed and showered and then went to find Seth. He was in his room lying on his bed.

"Hey. How'd it go with Alex yesterday?"

"Good. We talked about what happened at Chrismukkah and stuff. She said she had a good time and that we should all hang out again. Basically she's doing ok. So what are we doing today?"

"Well I have to meet Marissa for lunch in a little while. You?"

"I dunno. Probably meeting Summer. Just depends…" Ryan eyed him suspiciously.

"Depends on what?"

"On what she wants to do." Ryan noticed that Seth was holding something back.

"Seth did something happen yesterday with Alex?"

"No, what gives you that idea?"

"Well for one I can tell your lying, and two, I expected this to be total "Seth Time" and well, your not talking as much as usual or even being annoying and clingy with your problems like you usually are so…"

"Ok fine, last night, I'm talking to Alex and then out of the blew she kisses me. Now, I remember the Chrismukkah deal and how I did kinda like it. But having it done a second time… well it was just… not right. I began to feel guilty and pulled away. And I think she sort of took it as an insult. But I couldn't keep the kiss going. And it… well, it just made me realize that I need and want Summer, not Alex. I may like Alex, but just sometimes you have to choose. And yea, someone was hurt, but not the person I really care about. And I mean I still care about Alex, but I care about Summer more." _(hint-hint Seth chose between the two)_

"And your point?"

"My point is, maybe Lindsay should kiss you."

"No, no way."

"Dude, why not? It worked for me."

"Well for one thing I can't just say oh kiss me because that's the same as me kissing her. Two, it would be cheating on Marissa and I can't do that, I just can't do that to someone I love. And three, what if I actually like it and it makes me even more confused. What would I do then?"

"Good point. We'll just have to figure something else out."

"Oh and yea. I don't want to kiss her." _(hint hint.)_

"You don't?"

"No, at least not right now."

"Well then you have to figure out what you want."

"I know."

"Well I'm off to go see Summer and we'll meet you around two ok?"

"Deal, I'll go meet Marissa now. As I way to surprise her ya know?"

"Good idea. See ya later dude." Seth went to meet Summer and Ryan went to meet Marissa. Both were feeling good that they were going to surprise the people they loved. Ryan knocked on Marissa's door.

"Ryan hey. This is a surprise. I thought we weren't meeting till later." Instead of replying Ryan kissed her and he knew that no kiss could make him feel as good as when he kissed her.

"I know. But that was the point." She kissed him back.

"Well good. Do you want to start the day now?"

"Sure."

"Ok let me just get changed." She motioned to her pajamas.

"No, just come on. I have the whole morning planned." Marissa was reluctant but then saw the happiness and eagerness in his face and couldn't resist. He took her back to the Cohens and have him one of his white tank shirts to change into and one of his baggy pants. Even with the clothes not fitting all her curves she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Are you sure I look ok?"

"Yea you look great. Now come here." He stood up and kissed her. This was starting to feel all new to him and that's the way he wanted it. He wanted her to make him forget about Lindsay and he wanted to focus on her. She was the one he loved.

Meanwhile, at the Roberts house, Seth had met up with Summer and planned a hang out morning, which soon turned into a make out morning. He wanted to forget about the kiss he had received and pretty soon Summer had made him forget. Both boys seemed to be stuck out of the boat and sailing high.

After their fun filled morning the four friends met up for lunch at the pier. Marissa was still in Ryan's clothes and they walked hand in hand down the boardwalk looking for their friends. They spotted them by the ice cream stand, still kissing. I guess Seth missed Summer more than he thought. Ryan and Marissa strolled over.

"Hey Sum, Seth. Need some ice cream?"

"Huh what? Oh, umm sure Coop. you get it." Summer replied and went back to Seth.

"Seems like their pretty busy."

"Yea, we'll get our own ice cream."

"Should we share?"

"Yea I think we're at that stage where we can," Marissa teased. "Besides, you don't have cooties anymore do ya?"

"No."

"Well even if ya did, I'd still share my ice cream with you."

"Oh really?" Ryan scooped some on his finger, wiped it on her nose, and then licked it off slowly. Even though it was in public, it was still sweet. "There, now I have your cooties so you have nothing to complain about."

"Ok, I'd only share them with you anyway."

"Good. I was worried there for a sec." They glanced over at Seth and Summer who hadn't really changed positions since Marissa and Ryan joined them. "Don't they know that they should save it for midnight?"

"I guess not. But I do."

"Well I for one can't wait." Ryan thought back to last year and remembered how worried he was he wouldn't get there in time and in the end it was the best New Year's ever.

"At least this year we're spending it together eh?"

"I know. And I'm so glad."

"Me too." They glanced back over to their two friends. "Let's make them get a breather."

"Good idea."

"Hey Sum, come get some fries with me k?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well too bad." Marissa pulled her friend away from Seth.

"But…"

"But nothing. Come on." As Marissa and a reluctant Summer walked away Ryan and Seth started talking.

"You seem to be feeling better," Ryan began.

"Yea I am. Summer made me forget all about the meaningless kiss."

"Yea, seems like you made some new meaningful ones."

"Definitely, so how's it with you and Marissa?"

"Its good. We had fun this morning. I took Sandy's advice and I surprised Marissa. She loved it."

"And how did you two get to switching clothes? This hasn't turned into Freaky Friday again has it?"

"No. she came over in her pajamas and I offered some clothes that she could change into."

"And she didn't mind?"

"No. we had fun."

"That's awesome. I'm glad things are back on track for the both of us."

"Me too." They walked down and met Summer and Marissa again. They agreed to depart for now to get ready for later that night. They were going to meet at The Bait Shop for a concert by Maroon 5. Alex had given Seth tickets for the four them.

Well that's chapter 12. I guess a lot really didn't happen, but I wanted RM and SS to spend time with each other. Hopefully you got why I did that. So hopefully you liked this chapter. I tried to include both RM and SS moments but this is mainly an RM fic. So please review and be kind. Till next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer still stands.

Wow, we're at Chapter 13 already? It hasn't seemed that I've been writing for this long but I guess I have… anywho… New Year's Eve Chapter…. Hehehe…. What do I have planned you ask??? Well… keep reading and find out…

Only two more hours until the concert. Summer and Marissa were at the Nichol mansion getting ready. They were both really excited.

"Sum, this is going to be so great. I love Maroon 5. And to actually listen to them while going into the New Year? It'll be awesome."

"I know Coop. and this year it'll be even better. And you know why? Because we both have our men with us. This year, someone is not getting chosen over me while counting down the New Year and for you, well you won't have to go to a party without Chino and I won't have to talk to some guy I didn't really like while the other girl is making out with the guy I should have been with then."

"Great. Better resolutions for everyone then."

"I know. And we get to do it all by listening to one of the best bands ever."

"We're finally living the good life."

"Yep. Finally they realized that they can't live without us."

Meanwhile, at the Cohen house….

"So, ready for this?"

"Dude, Maroon 5 rocks. I just hope it won't be like all the other concerts we've been to. Ya know, first with the whole cocaine bust at Rooney and then the disaster concert with The Walkmen and let's not forget The Killer concert from hell."

"I know. And it won't. New Years usually ends up good. Remember last year?"

"Yea I guess in a way. I got my first girlfriend… and you caught Marissa before Olivier could snag her… but also… that's about the time that Marissa met Oliver and when I got into the whole Anna/Summer fiasco. So I dunno Ryan… good and bad things seem to find us."

"I know. But as you said… it's a new era and a new era means a better New Year than the last right?"

"I guess so."

"So is Alex going to be at this thing?"

"Dude, she works there. Of course she is. And I mean she gave the tickets to me."

"Sounds like you want her to be there."

"No. I just expect her to be there."

"She could have other plans ya know."

"I know."

"Good. And don't forget either."

"Why are you suddenly freaking out about this?"

"I'm not. I just want you to remember because she will be there and after what has happened with you guys these past few days, well I'm not sure she's going to give up on you that easily and I want you to brace yourself."

"And you know all this because?"

"Because girls are catty and they fight for what they want."

"Ok. If you say so. What about Lindsay though?"

"What about her?"

"Well, what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, I mean I told her that she misunderstood and then she kinda just slammed the door in my face. Not really saying much at all."

"So you don't know what she's doing today?"

"Nope. I mean I couldn't just open the door and go in after she just slammed it like that."

"So should we go get the girls?"

"Yea let's go." Seth and Ryan got into the car and drove to the Nichol mansion to pick up Summer and Marissa. They knocked and Marissa answered the door.

"Sum, they're here."

"Coming Coop." Seth took her hand and they walked out.

"Hey Summer."

"Hey Cohen. Excited?"

"Hell yea."

"Me too. This is gonna rock. And I mean Maroon 5? It doesn't get any better than that."

"I know." Meanwhile, while the two were walking to the car…

Ryan stared at Marissa. She was wearing a soft pink dress with a straps and a flirty bottom. "You look great."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." They joined Seth and Summer at the car and drove to The Bait Shop. Once inside it was crowded. Maroon 5 had already started playing and a bunch of people were already swaying along and listening to "This Love."

"Dude, this is totally awesome."

"I know it rocks."

"Ryan, let's go get some drinks for the ladies." They headed over to the bar where of course Alex was giving out drinks.

"Seth. What a shock to see you here."

"Thanks for the tickets Alex."

"Yea well it was Seth's pay day anyway so what the hell I figured, might as well see one of the best bands for cleaning toilets all week."

"Good thinking. And Seth and company thank you."

"Ok, never call me company again. And stop talking in third person. Its creepy."

"Seth is sorry." Ryan glared. "Just kidding. God, why are you so touchy?"

"I'm not."

"He's right ya know. Even though you can be charming, you're not when you talk in third person."

"Alright, alright. I'll do with my many other charms." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, while you keep gloating, I'll go take these to Marissa and Summer." Ryan walked over to the two girls.

"Where's Cohen." Ryan motioned over to the bar.

"Talking to Alex."

"Oh really? Well not on my watch." An angry Summer walked over to the bar. "Hey Cohen, got a sec?"

"Uh sure…" he gave Alex a look of uncertainty as Summer dragged him into and small yet somehow intimidating corner.

"Cohen, how cool do you think you are? I let you go to get me a drink and Chino is the one bringing to me? And fine, if that wasn't bad enough, I find out that why you're not giving it to me is because you're talking to _her?_" Summer motioned over to Alex. "What the hell is wrong with you? How long are you expecting me to wait? A couple of minutes? A couple of years? I mean God, make up your mind, do you want me or don't you?" Seth was speechless.

"Of course I want you… of course. Do you even have to ask?"

"Well after that, yea."

"Why am I not allowed to talk to my boss and not to mention friend?"

"Because that "friend" kissed you right in front of my face and didn't care what I thought so I'm bettin that chances are she doesn't care what I think now. Which means that she might try again because if I was like her, I probably would too."

"if you were like her?"

"If I was that bold."

"But you are."

"I know. But not _that_ bold. I would never kiss a guy like that in front of his girlfriend. Unless I really thought the two were wrong and I really wanted him with me…" Summer stopped to think. "Oh my God, what if she thinks we're wrong for each other? What if she's trying to tell me that we shouldn't be together? What if—"

"Summer, STOP, ok just stop. You don't know that, you don't so stop putting those thoughts into your head. I love you and you know I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.. Back in first grade. Summer, some new girl isn't just going to make me drop you like that. I don't know how many more times I have to tell you. Please stop being paranoid. I'm not going to leave you. I want to be with you ok? I do, I truly and honestly do and I hope you'll believe me. And I hope that you'll trust me and that this whole situation won't make you want to be with me."

"Cohen… I do want to be with you. I'm just scared; scared you'll leave me again. Even though you've told me that you won't… I dunno. I mean do you think I was expecting you to leave this summer? Now, I just don't know what to expect… with me sort of competing for ya again… and I don't know… I just can't take it. I need to know. Really know that you won't."

"I won't."

"You need to tell her that. Not me, cuz I don't think she believes it."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

"I do." Seth walked over to Alex.

"Alex, listen. You're a great friend, you really are but that's all you are to me, a friend. I love Summer and I don't think you seem to get that and you need to." Alex couldn't believe how outspoken Seth was being.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Alex felt a bit ashamed. She knew that she was stirring things up but maybe it was time to cool down. Seth would come to her when he needed.

"Thanks for understanding." With a nod, Seth and Summer went back to join their friends.

"Finally your back. Where were you Sum?"

"Just clearing some things up."

"Ok. Well it's about 10:30. Should we just hang a bit or go back home?"

"I think we should go now and walk a bit around the beach and come back in about an hour."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Let's go." Marissa took Ryan's hand and Summer took Seth's. They walked out on the boardwalk and down to the beach.

"So, everyone like the concert so far?" Ryan began.

"Yea," Marissa replied, "it's been awesome. By far the best yet. How about you guys? Sum?"

"Yea it's been good Coop. We resolved some things," she glanced at Seth, "and its getting better."

"Great Sum."

"Yea I'm having fun too…" Ryan said quietly. He smiled.

"Good." They kept walking around the shoreline and talking for a while. After about an hour they went back to the concert. They walked back in and got some drinks. Then from the balcony part Ryan spotted Lindsay all by herself. She seemed as though she was looking for someone. Ryan suddenly went down the stairs without even thinking.

"Hey Lindsay."

"Ryan! hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just here for New Years, listening to the band… you?"

"Yea same. So this was where you were going?"

"Yea…" As Lindsay and Ryan kept talking Marissa was keeping watch from the top.

"Sum! What am I going to do? He's talking to her…AGAIN!"

"I know Coop. I dunno what's up with Chino tonight."

"Should I go down there?"

"Yea. Go claim your man." Summer watched as Marissa went to get Ryan. Marissa was walking down the stairs when she saw Lindsay kind of getting close… then she realized… it was 10 seconds till midnight!!!

Ok, ok, I know… TOTALLY leaving you hanging there but… I wanted to see the reaction to this chapter so far. I promise that chapter 14 is coming up soon. So does everyone like it so far??? Please review and be kind and remember, any suggestions… PLEASE SHARE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer still stands

10, 9… Marissa started going faster down the stairs, although it was a bit hard with heels on… 8, 7… she was on the last step… 6… her heel got caught 'damn these heels' she thought and just threw them off, almost hitting one of the Maroon 5 guitarists in the head…'oops' but she didn't care.. 5… she was off the stairs… now to get past the crowd of people getting close… 4… three seconds to go, Ryan was so close, she jammed her way through some people…3, 2… she was right in front of them, and with just one more second to go, she pushed Lindsay away from Ryan's face and kissed him herself. 1. With cheering going on around them, they just kept kissing and Marissa finally knew how Ryan had felt the year before when he had finally reached her. She was so afraid that Lindsay was going to get him before she could get there and then she finally did. It felt great. "I love you Ryan."

"Thank you." that had become their little joke. Then they went on kissing.

Lindsay, after being pushed by Marissa felt shocked, surprised, and ashamed all at the same time. She knew that Ryan wasn't going dump Marissa, or if he was, he wasn't going to do it anytime soon. She thought that she could have an excuse to kiss him because it was New Years. She just wanted to know what it was like to kiss him because she knew it would be different from anything she had ever experienced before. So still being against the wall from the push, staring at them kissing she decided to just do it, and sure, she might get slapped for it and end up wrestling on the floor like she did at the fashion show, but she didn't care. She shoved Marissa away from Ryan and just kissed him. And she was right, it was better than anything she had ever felt… but soon she knew that she would be shoved away again… only she wasn't. he pulled away. "Lori, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"My name is LINDSAY!!!!"

"Right, but right now I can't stand to say your name, so I'll just say Lori. Now I'll ask you again, what the hell do you think your doing?" Marissa knew she was shouting but she didn't care.

"I…I just…"

"What? You just wanted to kiss my boyfriend? Because if you didn't notice, I shoved you away before you could do it the first time, which I thought clearly indicated that I didn't want you to do it, and yet you shove me away from _my _boyfriend and just kiss him? You must be pretty stupid not to get first intentions."

"Look, I didn't ask to like your boyfriend. It just happened, so don't blame me if I just wanted to kiss him ok?"

"Well I have to, cuz I can tell your not gonna give up until I give you a piece of my mind. So just stay away from him. Be his friend, fine. But god, he's not yours. Unless he wants to be…" Marissa glanced over at Ryan hoping he would back her up. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude… but he did want to be with Marissa.

"Look Lindsay, I'm sorry for all this… I really am. But right now I'm with Marissa, not you and that's the way I want it ok? We can be friends but that's it, at least for the moment." This gave Lindsay some hope and he was the one that had to come to her, not the other way around. She didn't answer him, but just walked away leaving Ryan sort of dumbfounded but still proud that he had fought for the one he loved. Ryan took Marissa's hand and they walked back up to Summer and Seth. They had been watching the whole thing and both were still a bit shocked of how bold Marissa and Lindsay had been towards each other.

"Wow Coop, I really thought the drama was over for the night…"

"Yea dude, I mean both of them having a major catfight over _you_? Didn't seem likely… just kidding. That was brutal though, glad I got to whiteness."

"Seth…"

"Ok sorry."

"Cohen is kinda right though. Chino, didn't know both Coop and whatever her name is would actually push each other to get him. But damn, I didn't know that girl was so… so bold."

"Yea…she's like that sometimes." Ryan replied sheepishly.

"Nice job though Coop."

"Thanks Sum." Summer glanced down at Marissa's feet.

"Uh Coop, where are your shoes?"

"Huh?" Marissa looked at her feet. "Oh! My shoes!!! I totally forgot. I think I chucked them at the guitar player. Better go get em…" Marissa awkwardly walked over to the stage… spotted her shoe and mouthed 'sorry' to the guitar player. Maroon 5 started playing "She Will Be Loved" for their closing number and Marissa ran up the stairs and grabbed Ryan. They started to dance and strayed away into the crowd. Seth and Summer did the same. Pretty soon the last notes of "She Will Be Loved" faded away but Marissa and Ryan didn't pull away. Marissa couldn't believe that she rang in the first minutes of 2005 by actually yelling at someone. Ryan couldn't believe he rang it in by watching two people fight over him. But they were both glad that were in each other's arms now.

Seth and Summer were equally happy. Seth was happy that he had told Alex how he felt, although he still felt bad. Summer was happy that she had Seth back, although she was still a bit uncertain and she hoped that time would prove her wrong.

The four friends pulled away and met up with each other. They decided to go back to the Cohens. Once there Ryan took Marissa to the pool house. They spent the night just talking and eventually falling asleep. Seth took Summer up to his room and he had a surprise for her. He rented "The Valley" from Blockbuster. "Cohen… how sweet." They spent the night lying on Seth's bed and watching "The Valley" until eventually they fell asleep.

In the morning they woke up and were surprised to find where they were. Marissa greeted Ryan with as kiss. After waking up they both went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sandy and Kirsten were both in the kitchen. They were surprised to see Marissa there so early in the morning and were even more surprised when they saw Summer and Seth show up. "Wow, I didn't know Summer and Marissa would be joining us for breakfast, did you Sandy?"

"No. well I better start whipping up some breakfast."

"Sorry about this Sandy…" Ryan began.

"No need to explain kiddo." Sandy didn't really want to hear about the details of the night. "So, anything special you guys want for breakfast?"

"Well I'd prefer we go to the pier dad but since you already have things started then…"

"Knew you'd give in Seth. He always does." Seth prepared breakfast and they ate quietly, all thinking about the drama of the night before and then how it eventually settled down into something peaceful and beautiful in its own way. Summer and Marissa didn't care that they looked like a mess because they knew that both boys thought they were as beautiful as ever, which they did. Eventually after eating breakfast they headed down to the pier, talking and laughing and trying not to think that school would be starting soon.

I know, I know… short little chapter… but it's sort of to finish chapter 13… I could've added this too but I felt like leaving a hanger… lol. So sorry that it's short, hope you all liked it and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review and be kind. Suggestions always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Ok, so its chapter 15. Wow I can't believe we're on chapter 15 already. How does everyone like it so far? It is coming along I must admit. Thank you for all the reviews and support, especially the ones who have been reviewing from the beginning and sticking with the story although I know it can be utter crap at times. And thanks for all the new reviewers, especially Converses Rolled Down (her story rocks, check it out sometime) so I thank you. I love you all and here is chapter 15.

It was the night before school started back up after the holidays. Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth were lounging around in the pool house not wanting to think about the upcoming days. There would be planning to do, parties to go to, and pretending that their lives were perfect when in reality, it was pretty messed up. New Years had really put things into a new perspective for all of them. Ryan knew now that he had to watch out when he was alone with Lindsay, not quite sure anymore how she would act. Seth though likewise with Alex, although he dared not do anything for fear Summer would leave. Marissa was uncertain about what was happening with Ryan. She still loved him more than anything but was afraid that Lindsay would make him forget that he loved her. She had to keep an eye on him the upcoming days. Summer, although feeling a bit better that Seth had told Alex off, still was doubtful. She loved Seth and he knew it, she, just as Marissa, was hoping that Alex wouldn't make him forget it.

_(ok, little intro on the situation; now, let chapter 15 begin)_

"Should we head out to the pier or just hang out here for a bit?" Seth began.

"I dunno hon. What do you think Coop, Chino?"

"Maybe we should just stay here, spend time together, and hope that the hell hole we call school will go away."

"Why such bold use of words Coop?" Marissa rolled her eyes. She hated thinking about it.

"Because once we go back, I have to become perfect Marissa Cooper again. I have to plan pointless dances and events and I…" she broke off. Her three friends stared at her wondering if she would break down and cry. Ryan stood up and was debating whether to embrace her or leave her to cry quietly. Her quiet un-harming tears soon turned to sobs and she turned and relaxed her head against Ryan's strong body. She let her weak and frail body fall and let his hold it up. She needed him to be her rock, her strong one. He needed to understand that she needed him now more than ever."

"Marissa…" Ryan was at a loss for words. "Marissa, what's wrong?" he hated seeing her cry. She looked up at him, her eyes red and deathly. There was no sign of life in her blue eyes, they looked miserable and swollen. Seth and Summer sat staring at their friend, not knowing what to do but knowing that Ryan was the only hope to help her. They didn't know what was wrong and they still wanted to help. "Marissa, tell me, tell me now. What's going on? You're scaring the hell out of me. Talk to me Marissa… please."

"Ryan, I just need you to hold me ok?"

"Ok." The rest of the night the friends sat in silence. They didn't know what to do or what to say. Marissa still hadn't said what was going on but they needed to give her time. Finally she spoke after calming down.

"I've…I mean…I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't pretend… I can't pretend anymore." Her eyes started to water again

"Pretend what?"

"I can't pretend I have this perfect life. It sucks. I hate it. I'm so screwed up Ryan. More than you'd ever know and you really don't deserve me."

"Marissa, what are you talking about?"

"At school, with my mom, I don't know, just everything. Everyone thinks I have this perfect life, they don't know what goes on. No one knows." She had said too much.

"Knows what?"

"Nothing, its nothing. I just don't want to go back. I want to get away from this place. I don't want to act like Miss Perfect anymore. This break has been great because I didn't have to worry about anything. I could be myself and now I have to put my mask back on."

"Oh honey…" Summer began. "I know how you feel. But if there is one thing that Cohen has taught me is always be yourself no matter who will laugh at you."

"I know. I just want to go away. I want to leave."

"I know honey, I know. Just take deep breaths. It'll be ok. Soon, it'll be summer and everything is going to be fine. We'll go shopping tomorrow after school ok? Shopping always makes you feel better."

"Ok." But she still hadn't told them the whole truth and wouldn't until she had to.

By midnight she was still in Ryan's arms, not wanting to let go. She knew she needed him but was scared he'd leave after he found out what she was doing. She was afraid to tell him as well as Summer and Seth. They loved her and she knew they'd help but she didn't want to be put in the hospital again. or go to a physiatrist. "I'll be alright. I promise."

"Ya sure Coop?"

"Yea Marissa, you freaked us out."

'That's exactly why I don't want to tell you.' she thought. "I'm fine I promise. Stop worrying. I'm just stressed out."

"Just know that I love you ok?"

"I love you too Ryan." she smiled. It was his love now that she needed more than ever.

"Coop should we get going?"

'I'd rather stay here than go' she thought. "Ok, let's go Sum." They left and Seth and Ryan sat not knowing what to do.

"So that was interesting." Seth began.

"I really don't get what's going on with her. I'm worried and scared and I don't know what to do."

"I know. That was freaky. She suddenly broke down. Like someone told her that Chanel died and wouldn't make anymore clothes."

"Seth…"

"I know, this is serious. I'm sorry."

"I just want her to talk to me. She needs to talk to me. I mean, I can tell something is wrong. I can tell she's not talking about something. I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid."

So that's chapter 15. Some drama happening. I hope everyone liked it. sorry its so short, I wanted to do a quick update. Hope you liked it. please review and be kind.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer still stands. Oh and the song is by Linkin Park, "Breaking the Habit." Its not by me.

A/N: I just keep writing and writing. I guess I'm just on a roll. Here we go with chapter 16.

After being dropped off by Summer, Marissa walked into her cold, lonely house. From the outside it looked beautiful and happy but on the inside it was icy and dark, just waiting for someone to take care of it. Marissa felt this way too. On the outside, you couldn't tell that anything was wrong. She seemed like a normal 17 year old girl living in Orange County California. But on the inside it was much more complicated than that. As she ran up the stairs in the darkness she heard her steps echo in the cold front foyer. She quickly found her way to her room and fell on her oversized bed that she didn't really need to be that huge. She felt like an outsider in her own house. Not that it was really hers anyway. She wanted to make it all go away. She wanted to be normal. She took out a Vodka bottle from under her pillow and began gulping. No, she wouldn't do it tonight. She had some happy feelings left over from Ryan and she didn't need this to make her happy, she just wanted her body to go numb so she wouldn't have to feel anything she didn't want to.

_**Memories consume like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume, I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one the battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

**_I know it's not alright_**

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit **_

_**Tonight… **_

_**Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more, than anytime before**_

_**I have no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one the battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

**_I know it's not alright_**

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit **_

_**Tonight… **_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright **_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight…**_

_(I thought the song was appropriate to kinda put all the emotions in place)_

Marissa felt her body go numb. She was satisfied. She wanted Ryan to know that he at least made her stop for one night. That would probably make him happy. But it was too late and she was too wasted. 'Shit' she thought. 'School tomorrow.' At least she remembered that, but that was the only thing she did remember before she drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken the next morning by her cell phone going off.

"Coop?"

"Huh?"

"God, I knew you were gonna get wasted last night. Or at least I had a feeling but I was hoping that you would think it through and actually not take a drink."

"Sum…?"

"What?"

"That you? Ahh God, my head hurts."

"Well duh. Coop… what's going on?"

"Nothing Sum, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Remember the little fiasco last night? And now you got wasted? I knew I should've never left you alone."

"Summer, I'm fine ok? Just needed a little drink."

"Fine whatever. I'm picking you up in fifteen ok?"

"Fine." Marissa hung up. She picked herself up off her bed that hadn't changed the way it looked since she just fell asleep atop of it. She didn't really remember the drinking part, just sobbing in Ryan's arms. She picked up the empty Vodka bottle and threw it in her bathroom trash, making a mental note to take it out when she went to meet Summer. Marissa stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how out of control her life had gotten. She was lying to her friends, not to mention the person she loved. But they were bound to find out sooner or later. She splashed cold water on her face and applied some make up. Walking to her closet she picked out a mini skirt and a flirty top. Then she dragged herself back into the bathroom and tried to do something with her hair. It was no use; she just left it loose and longed for Ryan's fingers to weave themselves through it. Walking back to her bed she managed to find her keys and purse although she didn't remember how they managed to get under her bed. She grabbed a jacket since it was January and headed out the door.

Summer still hadn't arrived so she sat in her scarce kitchen and started at the fruit bowl. Then she heard foot steps in the foyer. "Marissa honey? That you?" Marissa hadn't talked to her mother in days, let alone seen her.

"What?" she answered coldly. She didn't feel like putting up with her mother at the moment, not that she ever did.

"Just checking if that was you," Julie answered dully.

"Who else would it be?"

"I was hoping Cal, he hasn't been around and I've missed him."

"Sure you're missing his credit card?"

"Marissa! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your mother and damn it you're not allowed to talk to me like that!"

"Are you? Because last time I checked mothers are actually around to care. But you never have, so until you really start acting like my mother, I think I should be able to say whatever I want." Marissa stormed out of the kitchen leaving Julie staring dumbfounded at the wall. She slammed the door on her way out and made her way into the chilly air. It was becoming oddly cold outside comparing to usual OC weather. 'she just doesn't get it; no one does' Marissa thought. Just then Summer pulled up in her sports car.

"Get in Coop."

"Hey Sum."

"You alright?"

"God, will everyone stop asking me that? I'm fine, let's just get to school and get this day over with."

"Coop…"

"I'm fine really. Sorry for snapping, I'm just sick of everyone asking. And I just yelled at my mother whose being inconsiderate as usual. God, she's so oblivious to everything that goes on around her."

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, just lately she's being more of an airhead bitch than usual."

"Know how that feels. But I've gotten pretty used to it with my step bitch around."

"Well at least it isn't your own mother that's treating you like shit. Not that my mom was really ever a mother, just a gold digger." Summer didn't know how to respond. "its ok Sum. Don't worry about it."

"It's hard not to but I'll try." Marissa gave a small smile.

"Didn't you promise me shopping today after school?" Summer smiled.

"Definitely, we need to buy new winter/spring wardrobes anyway." The rest of the way to school they talked and joked about shopping. They were both glad that they weren't on an unstable subject anymore.

Ok, Chapter 16. Quick little chapter. Just wanted to report on Marissa's status after breaking down. Did you guys like it? Please review and be kind. Happy holidays to all as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer still stands. Oh and the song isn't mine either, it's by Linkin Park, "Numb"

A/N: Everyone liking it so far? I hope so. Thanks for all the reviews guys, it makes me feel special and gives me motivation, plus I have extra time on my hands so why not update? Here we go.

Summer pulled her car into the parking position and quickly got out. "Come on Coop, we're almost late."

"Since when have you cared about being on time?"

"No, I mean we're almost late meeting the boys and I think Chino needs to talk to you."

"Oh… ok." Marissa started wondering what it could be about. 'Wouldn't he have just called me if he needed to talk to me?' she thought. They two girls walked up the front steps of their huge school and saw the boys waiting for them. Summer motioned Seth over to the side.

"Let's leave them alone k?"

"Yea, Ryan sounded pretty serious this morning, seems like he has a lot on his mind." Summer and Seth left Ryan and Marissa to talk.

As Marissa was leaning in to kiss Ryan, he stopped her. "We need to talk." Marissa stopped and had fear in her eyes. 'Wow, this must be serious; I just got the four words no one wants to hear.'

"Is anything wrong?" Ryan drew his voice to a whisper.

"Do you not remember last night?"

"Oh that…" he cut her off.

"What do you mean _oh that_? You broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Then I try calling you last—"

"You called me?"

"Yea I did, about 50 times on your cell and no one answered. I didn't dare call your house though; I'm guessing your mom didn't know you got in that late. "

"No… the house was empty…" she looked down at her feet. He knew she was lying about something and she couldn't bear to look at him.

"And I'm also guessing you didn't answer because something prevented you from it. Marissa, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not? Look at me, please." She lifted her head slightly. With his voice still in a hush whisper he asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you ok? It's not time."

"Yes it is, and you know why, because you're scaring the hell out of me and I need to know."

"But… if you know… you'd leave. And I can't bear to lose you." her eyes started to water. "I… I love you Ryan."

"I love you too, and I won't leave, if anything I'll help, you need to talk to me." He stared at her face looking for some truth in it but her head was still bowed and she stared at her Gucci heels.

_**Tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…**_

_**Caught in the undertone…**_

_**Just caught in the undertone**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertone **_

_**Just caught in the undertone**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired **_

_**So much more aware**_

_**By becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly**_

_**Afraid to lose control **_

'_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart, right in front of you**_

_**Caught in the undertone**_

_**Just caught in the undertone **_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertone**_

_**Just caught in the undertone**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired**_

_**So much more aware **_

_**By becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**And I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…**_

_**I've become so numb **_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired**_

_**So much more aware **_

_**By becoming this**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you **_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Tired of being what you want me to be**_

_(I thought the song would be appropriate to explain how Marissa feels and how she is sick of being "Miss Perfect" and wanting to be herself and not wanting to be how everyone is expecting her to be, for example: her mom.) _

She stayed that way for a while and when she finally looked up she looked the saddest she had ever been. Everyone around them had gone to classes and they were the only ones standing outside. The rest of the school had gone to class and were completely oblivious to what was going on around them. She stared at his beautiful face and his hair which she loved. Then she looked into his deep blue eyes. While still keeping eye contact she lifted up the sleeve of her jacket a bit and revealed scars. She traced them with her finger just to let him know they really existed. And the whole time she was doing this he never changed his loving face, didn't look scared, and didn't look angry. She looked up at him again trying to figure out his thoughts but he stayed silent. After a few minutes Marissa started to get scared.

"Ryan, Ryan, say something…please."

"I, I don't know what to say… I mean… I didn't know things were bad with you. I didn't know you were this lost. If things with Lindsay made you this mad, I mean you could have said something…"

"No, no it's not that. Well part of it…" she broke off.

"What…what made you start?"

"A little while after you left last summer… well I was torn. I couldn't face the fact that you left. I missed you so much. And after, well after I resorted to alcohol again and eventually this. Then I met DJ and he comforted me some but he still wasn't you. Then after you wouldn't take me back it started to get a bit worse… and at Christmukkah when we got back together well… I started to get a bit better… but then Lindsay kinda got in the way and that's part of the reason I was," she paused and searched for the right words, then feeling satisfied she continued," a bit more bold than usual… I wouldn't let her take you and that's why I snapped at her more violently than I normally would have."

"And last night?"

"Well I guess all my emotions of the summer and fall finally surfaced and I couldn't keep it all in anymore. I had to cry. I didn't mean it to happen then, just when Summer mentioned school, well I cracked. This place… I just can't be myself. I have to act like Miss Perfect." She motioned to her scars, "and well as you can tell, I'm not."

"I've never expected you to be."

"I know. If anything you're the one that kept me from doing it all this time." She smiled. "You've always been my rock Ryan and I guess spending the summer without you was more torture than I thought."

"Oh my God, I caused this…"

"No, no you didn't. Don't think that."

"But… but if I never had left…" Ryan hated himself for causing her so much pain.

"You had to… you had no choice. I was the weak one, don't blame yourself."

"But…"

"No buts ok? It's not your fault. I was weak, but that's all more the reason I need you now. I need you to help me be strong again."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I know. So it doesn't freak you out?"

"It freaks me out that you're hurt and that you feel you need to cope like this but no, it doesn't." Marissa looked around, realizing for the first time that they were all alone.

"Guess we should get inside huh?"

"Yea we better." Ryan took her hand as a reassurance that everything would be ok and they walked into school.

Wow, brutal stuff happening eh? Well that's chapter 17. I really didn't know that I was going to take this spin on the story, as I've mentioned before I basically write what pops into my head at the time and this is what I thought of. I wanted Ryan to be there for her when she's going through some confusion and this sorta seemed to fit. I dunno, how do you all like it? Good, bad? O and do you like the songs that I'm incorporating into it? Please, Please review and tell me what you think about the situation and songs, and give a detailed review, like why you liked it or didn't, really need the input on weather to continue like this. K, so, please review and be kind. Till next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer still stands.

Walking to class, Marissa felt a bit safer, yet at the same time a bit more afraid. She had told someone the secret she had been keeping for the past few months and even though it was Ryan who she told, it still startled her a bit to say the words out loud and to actually explain why. She didn't think that her life would be spinning out of control, yet that's exactly what it was doing. She made her way to her next class and carefully slipped in, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"Miss Cooper, glad you could grace us with you presence."

"Sorry Mr. Bradley, I had to take care of some stuff."

"Well next time, it better be all taken care of, I don't want to see you late anymore."

"Right… won't happen again."

"Well I should hope so. Now that Miss Cooper has finally joined us I'll start assigning partners for the geography project. Jamie, Preston…Summer, Seth…Zack, Landon…Marissa, Lindsay…" As the teacher continued naming the partners Marissa realized she was paired with Lindsay. She was also surprised to find Lindsay in the class since she figured that she would be in the AP class. Marissa casually glanced over to her partner, hoping this was a mistake. But sure enough as the teacher finished pairing, everyone had to meet their partners and Marissa noticed Lindsay awkwardly making her way towards her.

"So since we have to be paired like this," Lindsay began, "I think its best if I just do the whole assignment by myself."

"Fine with me. But if you're not wanting me to assist you because you think I'm some valley girl dimwit, well then you're pretty wrong."

"No, I just don't want anything to interfere with your precious shopping time." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're just making it harder on yourself."

"Believe me, I can take it. I just hope you won't be as stupid as Ryan was to tell the teacher that I'm doing it alone."

"Did you just call Ryan stupid?"

"I—"

"Because he's a million times smarter than you'll ever be." Lindsay just sat staring at Marissa. "What, surprised by my "boldness" or something? Or did you forget New Years?"

"No, I wish I could though." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Listen, this is pointless to talk about, so I'm just going to start researching. Don't you have some make up to fix or some magazine to look at? I wouldn't want to spoil all your pointless knowledge that's just sitting in your brain and taking up brain cells by actually replacing it with something intellectual and worth while." Marissa smirked back at her.

"You must think that you're so funny… well ha-ha. I'm not laughing."

"Whatever," Lindsay shot back and then quickly buried herself in the geography book, pretending to look for information.

The rest of the class was spent with Lindsay and Marissa glaring at each other while Lindsay was pretending to read. Finally the bell rang and Marissa silently thanked it. Since she had basically missed all her morning classes by being outside with Ryan, the next session was lunch. Marissa made her way to the lounge area to buy some coffee. She had secretly stashed some Vodka in her purse to spike it up a bit. Just as she was about to pour a bit in, a hand stopped her.

"Coop, ya gotta leave this stuff alone. Pour it all in and then I'm putting in the trash and actually buying you a good tasting mocha chino."

'Damn,' Marissa thought, 'I almost got away with it.' Summer made her way back and handed her best friend a coffee cup.

"Now drink that, it's actually good." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you become my mother?"

"Since you come home and get wasted." Marissa stared at Summer a bit. "Oh you know I'm right."

"I know…" Marissa quietly whispered. Just then Ryan and Seth joined them, sort of interrupting Marissa's thoughts of guilt but they quickly returned when she saw Ryan's face. It was filled with worry.

"Hey hon," Summer greeted Seth. "Come get some coffee with me k?"

"But I just got some… and me and Ryan were talking about a meeting time for the comic—"

"Now Cohen!" Summer dragged him away from Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey…" Ryan began.

"Hi," Marissa responded quietly. She leaned in and kissed him pretty hard and then turned it into something more passionate. Ryan pulled away.

"Whoa… hold on. Not here ok?"

"Right… sorry."

"It's ok, how's your day been so far?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Pretty crappy," Marissa answered bluntly. Then sensing that he wanted an explanation she continued. "I get into geography and surprise! We're getting assigned partners. And just guess who I got paired with?" Ryan didn't want to answer although he knew what was coming. "Lindsay! He pairs me with Lindsay!" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. She gave you the whole "I'm doing this by myself" speech didn't she?"

"Yea she did. And she hoped that I wouldn't be as stupid as you to tell the teacher that she was doing it alone."

"Well even if you do, she'll still end up doing it alone; it just gives her more work."

"Ya know she's pretty insulting when she wants to be."

"I know. She just hates rich kids."

"Are you defending her?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating it as a fact. But she probably doesn't like you in particular because you're with me."

"Whatever."

"Marissa, don't be like that."

"Like what? Mad? Frustrated? Why shouldn't I? My life sucks."

"Calm down ok…you're vulnerable right now."

"Ryan, don't. Don't tell me what I am or what I'm not right now. I' m pretty pissed off."

"Why? Why are you this mad now? Do you regret telling me?"

"To tell you the truth, I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're treating me like some suicide freakaziod who might kill herself at any moment and I don't need that right now… not from you."

"I'm just worried."

"You and everyone else."

"So you don't want me to worry?"

"Not this much."

"Marissa, I love you, I can't not worry, not when you're harming yourself and it could turn worse."

"Oh yea, what do you know? I'm sick of this." She turned away from him and walked away.

"Marissa, wait!" He grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," she replied coldly. Then she stormed off leaving him hurt and confused. She made her way to the bathroom. Lifting up her sleeve she examined her past scars. Each told a story. She remembered the first one and touched it. It was almost healed and gone. She decided to make a fresh one at that spot. Pulling out her blade she examined the sharpness. Then placing it on her skin she felt the coolness of it before making the cut. Letting the blood surface she relaxed a bit. Then taking some toilet paper she wiped it away and pulled her sleeve back down. Then thinking of what had just happened pained her. She hated fighting with Ryan. She knew that he just wanted to help and she felt guilty for snapping at him like that. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Just then the girl's bathroom door creaked open, starling her a bit. She recognized Summer's strappy shoes.

"Coop? Coop I know you're in there."

"Go away Summer."

"I saw what happened with Chino, totally out of line for him to be all controlling."

"No, no… he wasn't… don't blame him Sum. It's my fault."

"Coop, what are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get away."

"Well the bell rang… as I'm sure you don't care right now but just felt like telling you. I'll meet you in Creative Writing if you feel like coming." Summer left the bathroom. Sensing that she was alone again, Marissa slowly put the knife away and unlatched the stall. She walked to the sink and fixed her hair a bit. Then feeling satisfied that she hadn't looked like she was crying, she went to join Summer in the class. She walked in a few minutes late and took her seat next to Summer. The teacher announced that they were doing free write. This meant Marissa could write about what ever she wanted. Quickly she grabbed a pen and some paper and started scribbling down her thoughts. Summer was staring at her quickness and sudden burst of energy. Satisfied with her friend being more into things than usual, especially after what she just went through, she picked up her own pen and started writing as well.

Well that's the end of that chapter. Getting more brutal. Does everyone like this new spin on things or is it totally crappy and I should stop right away? Please tell me your thoughts on this. Especially the description. Did you like it? Was it too graphic? Did you hate it and I shouldn't write it anymore? Please give me feed back!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!! K so please review and be kind.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC.

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the feedback on the story so far. I'm glad that most of you are liking it and for those of you who aren't, I'm sorry, I can't make everyone happy. Well, here we go!

Ryan was standing in the parking lot hoping to catch Marissa on the way home. While in his calculus class he found his thoughts wandering to what she was doing. He knew she was doing something bad. He could see the fear and hurt in her eyes as he looked at her. He wanted to kill her pain or at least transfer it to himself. She didn't deserve it. Then he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He was pleased so see that she was with Summer, talking and laughing. Seeing her cry and act in fury was starting to irritate as well as worry him. He ran to catch up with them before they drove away.

"Marissa, wait!" Summer took it as a cue to wait by the car.

"What do you want Ryan?" Marissa asked as though she had no clue who he was.

"Marissa, I'm sorry for earlier."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"You mean you're not mad?" Ryan was confused.

"Well…" Marissa awkwardly glanced at her arm while trying to decide what she really thought. After a few seconds she saw the worry go across Ryan's face again. "No, no I'm not," she finally declared.

"Ok, if you say so." He leaned in to kiss her but she moved away.

"I've got to meet Summer," she suddenly said.

"Oh, right." Ryan was even more confused. "But I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yea…I guess so. I've gotta go now ok?" He leaned in again one more time but this time she let him kiss her. She needed comfort, comfort she couldn't get right now since she was in public. She made the kiss more passionate before she could forget the feeling and pulled away leaving Ryan satisfied.

After his meeting with Marissa, Ryan went home. Walking into the pool house he was tired, tired of the days events. He had gone from worrying about Marissa to fighting with Marissa and then kissing her. Life with her was sure getting more interesting again. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why she was freaking out and being moody. He had heard of PMS of course but he didn't think it was that. He had started noticing the fear in her eyes long before she snapped. He just hoped he knew how much he loved her. Meanwhile, while Ryan was trying to sort out all his worries and thoughts, Marissa and Summer were shopping.

"Is this cute Sum?"

"Oh I love the hat Coop. You should totally buy it."

"I wish. My mom took away my credit card. My thought is that it's totally maxed out or she thinks I'll go psycho on it. I don't know."

"Well then Merry Christmas." Summer took the hat from Marissa, paid for it and gave it back to her.

"Sum I can't take this."

"Of course you can Coop. besides, that's just pay back for all the gifts you've given me over the years and the ones that have just disappeared that I should have given you." Marissa put the hat on.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am." With that she looped her arm through Marissa's and they kept on shopping.

When they were done they headed over to the Cohen house. They awkwardly knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Kirsten answered the door.

"Hey girls," she greeted them.

"Hey Mrs. Cohen," Summer replied. "Is Seth around?"

"Yea, he's just in the living room. Come in you two, we're just about to get dinner started. You can join us of course."

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." Summer led the way in and Marissa followed. She wasn't used to coming in through the front door, just sort of barging in through the pool house.

"Oh, and Marissa, Ryan's in the pool house if you want to go and get him." Marissa smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen." She found her way to the pool house and quietly knocked on the door. She heard Ryan's voice and opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted her, happy that she had come over. "Nice hat." She smirked at him.

"It's a cute hat!" she replied, teasing him.

"Didn't say it wasn't." he took it off and put it on his own head. "How about now? Still cute?"

"Of course." She smiled. Seeing him happy made her even happier, she was sick of seeing worry on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"So… was the rest of your day ok?"

"Yea… it was fine. Once I got into creative writing it got better."

"I'm glad. Listen, I'm sorry for earlier today, even though you said that there's nothing to be sorry about, I still am. I should of seen that you were upset and not given you the third degree, just understand, I only am that way because I love you."

"I know. And I love you too. I've just been stressed with school being back and to top it off I have to deal with Lindsay so…I guess I just snapped again. I'm sorry too." She kissed him, softly at first and then it became more passionate. They had missed each other and it was time to make up. She ran her fingers up his shirt and felt his muscular stomach. They became lost in the moment and Sandy suddenly walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" he felt embarrassed and closed the door. 'I should really learn to knock' he thought to himself.

Marissa and Ryan smiled to themselves. "Now how many times has that happened?" Marissa teased.

"Oh I dunno, about every time we do this?"

"Yea tell me about it. I'm hungry though, can we continue after dinner?"

"You mean you're gonna make me wait?" Ryan whined.

"I'm sorry. But after dinner, I'm all yours." He smiled.

"Ok."

Meanwhile, while Ryan and Marissa were making up, Seth and Summer were having a bit of fun of their own. Summer had dragged Seth upstairs after finding him in the living room playing Halo 2. "Oh Cohen…" Seth looked up from his video game.

"Yea Summer?"

"Come here a sec."

"But I'm almost done with this part. Let me finish and save, please!!" she walked over to his game, took the controller, got him past his part and saved it. "How, how'd ya do that?" Seth asked in wonder.

"Not important right now. Come here!"

"But… but that was amazing!"

"Cohen!!!"

"Coming Summer…" she dragged him upstairs and suddenly started kissing him. "Well this is new," he said between breaths.

"I know. I've just missed you. With New Years and Christmukkah…well we've all been caught up in things and me and you haven't had time together so I thought—" He cut her off with his lips.

"Whatever you say Summer." They began kissing again and both realized that they missed each other more than they thought. Sandy walked in suddenly and realized he made the same mistake twice. He quickly shut the door but Seth and Summer were both so into each other that they didn't really notice. Summer slowly unbuttoned the collar of his sweater, ran her fingers under it and slipped if off leaving his undershirt on. He leaned his body against hers and felt the warmth of it. Then he kissed her neck and sort of buried his face in her silky hair. After a while they stopped, both needing to catch their breaths.

"Mmm… I smell Chinese food."

"Cohen! Are you thinking of food while we're making out?" Seth was taken away from his dreamy moment.

"Huh? What? No! No I wasn't. I just smelled Chinese food. I think my mom ordered some," Seth replied excited. "Can we go eat?"

"You'd rather eat now than be with me?"

"No." Seth replied, realizing his mistake. "I'm just hungry."

"Fine, as long as we can continue after you've had your break." Just then Summer heard her stomach rumble.

"So, someone else is hungry too I see." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I am… but you're so distracting sometimes."

"I try." She slapped his arm.

"Ow."

"O Cohen…" she kissed him again. "If I didn't love you so much I wouldn't let you go eat."

"My stomach thanks you. Wait, did you just say you loved me?"

"Cohen! You know I do."

"I know," Seth replied smiling. "You just don't say it that often." She smiled.

"Well I do, and that's all you have to remember. Now let's go! The faster you eat the faster we can continue…" Seth jumped off his bed and ran out the door.

"Cohen…" she whispered to herself and then followed him out the door.

In the kitchen, Marissa and Ryan were already half way through their egg rolls. They noticed Seth and Summer walk in. they pretty much looked the same way Marissa and Ryan did. Their hair was a bit messed up and they had a dreamy look on their faces.

"Hey Seth. Have fun up there?"

"Shut up Ryan," Seth replied. "You look like you had fun too."

"Oh I did," Ryan replied. He glanced at Marissa as he responded. Summer and Seth took seats across from their friends, grabbed some Chinese food and started eating. The four friends were alone in the kitchen, which was better because Ryan and Seth were both in their undershirts and the girls had sleepy looks on their faces. Seth and Ryan really didn't need the teasing or questioning from Kirsten and Sandy. So they sat, talking and laughing and after they were done, they went back to what they were doing, feeling completely happy and content, as were their stomachs.

So that's the end of that chapter. Complete fluff I know but I felt like calming everything down a bit before I rise it up again. Yes, there will be more drama coming up soon, don't worry; I can't have an OC fic without drama. Hope you RM and SS fans are satisfied with the way things happened. Please review, I want to know if you guys liked it, and by the way, (please answer this question in your review) do I write Summer and Seth ok? I've been wondering that lately. Anyway, review, I need to know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them… and omg… I hit 100!! That's so much more than I ever thought I'd get. And its all cuz of you guys, so thanks. So…waiting for more drama or fluff? Well I guess you'll have to see. Oh, one more thing, someone asked why Marissa took Ryan back, well because she needed comfort right then especially after fighting and plus… I couldn't keep them fighting for so long… they're just so cute. As you can tell, I'm a big RM fan. Ok, here we go.

It was after dinner at the Cohen house. Summer and Seth were in Seth's room and Ryan and Marissa had retrieved to the pool house. Everything seemed calm and complete in their lives.

"I better get going…" Marissa began after taking a breath from making out.

"You're leaving?" He asked disappointed, as he kept kissing her neck.

"I have to… it's almost midnight. My mom will freak."

"Since when does she care when you're home? I thought she never noticed."

"Well she might, but trust me, I'd rather be here with you."

"Then stay. Please." She kissed him passionately one more time just to shut him up and then left, leaving him more content and satisfied than he'd been before. After shutting the door of the pool house she went in search of Summer, who was her ride home.

Summer was in Seth's room, kissing him passionately. Then, Seth pulled away, just to get a breather.

"Wow, this is way more exciting than trying to beat Halo 2."

"Didn't I say I'd make it worthwhile?"

"Like you ever don't."

"I know." He wrapped her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. Then she looked up at him, his long eye lashes and curly hair. She didn't know how much she missed it until now.

"What, staring at my charming face or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself Cohen." She smiled. He did have a charming face of course, but he knew as well as she did that she never admitting things like that out loud. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, something wrong?"

"I missed The Valley. I don't know why but I completely forgot it was on…weird, I don't usually forget."

"Don't worry. I taped it." he took out a tape from his small TV/VCR combo and handed it to her. "Here, I know how important it is to you." she took it and as she did she kissed him softly and innocently.

"You're sweet. Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. The loved seeing her happy and if The Valley was what made her happy then that's what he'd get. He kissed her forehead.

"Well I better go Cohen. Its late."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye hon." She walked out of his room and found Marissa on the stairs. "How long you been there Coop?"

"Not long, just waiting for you."

"Sorry, just talking to Cohen."

"No problem. Have fun?"

"Yea, he's sweet."

"Ryan too."

"So, should we get going?"

"Yea, come on."

"Uh Sum, what's with the tape?"

"Oh, Cohen taped The Valley for me."

"Cute."

"I know." Summer looped her arm through Marissa's and they headed to the Robert's house.

The next day, the four friends met briefly in the morning but were torn apart by the bell. Everything was going smoothly until Marissa reached geography. They had to work with their partners.

"Alright class," Mr. Bradley began, "meet with your partners and start working with the outline. You have the rest of class." Everyone met with their partners and Lindsay once again made her way towards Marissa.

"I'm guessing you're done already?"

"You've been talking to Ryan haven't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Lindsay glared at her.

"But since you asked, yea, I am done."

"Shock there."

"Just be glad you can stare at your perfect hair."

"Yea… right. And be glad that you can too. O wait, you can't."

"Just because I'm not some rich girl with a perfect life who got everything handed to her doesn't mean anything."

"You're calling my life perfect? Yea right…"

"Yea, I'm sure its not, what with parties and money and the perfect boyfriend. What exactly is wrong with your life?"

"Don't…" Marissa whispered.

"What was that?"

"Don't, don't make assumptions about my life when you have no clue about it." Marissa's eyes were starting to water.

"What did _I_ make _you_ cry now?" Marissa ran out of the room. She made her way to the bathroom and pulled out her blade again. As she was about to make a cut, the door swung open.

"Coop?" Summer slowly pushed open the door that was forgotten to be latched shut. "Marissa, what the hell are you doing with a knife?

"I…" Summer grabbed it from her.

"Are you…" Summer was at a loss for words.

"Yea…I am."

"Oh God…" After a few moments of silence, Marissa finally asked,

"You…you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No, you're the one that needs to tell someone, not me." Summer placed the blade in her purse.

"Hey, give that back."

"No, it's what you use to…"

"Cut myself?"

"Yea…so no more of this."

"Fine…" 'There's more at my house anyway,' Marissa thought to herself.

"Now, let's go back to class, and after, I'll give that girl a piece of my mind."

"No, its ok Sum."

"No, she has no right to talk to you like that, and if it makes you do this, well then she definitely needs some talking to."

"Summer, its fine."

"Ok, if you're sure, but if you change your mind, just say the word and I am right up in her face ok?"

"Ok, thanks Sum." They went back to geography and after, Marissa just walked out, not waiting for Summer.

"What's up with her?" Seth asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty pissed off to me. Wait is it…"

"No Cohen, it's not what you think."

"Oh, ok… I was starting to think this conversation was going to turn into health class." She hit him in the arm. "I was just kidding," he replied defensively as he rubbed his hurt arm.

"I'll meet you later ok?"

"Ok, bye Summer."

"See ya Cohen," she replied and they departed ways. Summer found Marissa in the lounge area, drinking some coffee. "No, none of that."

"Sum, it's not spiked. I forgot my Vodka…" she admitted quietly.

"Well then good." She tasted it to make sure.

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Just making sure." She handed the coffee back to her and Marissa drank from it, then she noticed Ryan out of the corner of her eye.

"Ryan, hi."

"Hey guys."

"Chino, take care of her while I go talk to Cohen ok?"

"Sure." Summer walked away from them and met up with Seth. "What was that about?"

"Nothing… she just gets paranoid sometimes."

"Summer? Paranoid? Maybe just when Seth's around."

"Yea, tell me about it."

"So are we hanging out later?"

"Yea, count me there."

"Great," he kissed her on the forehead.

Ok, that's chapter 20. I tried to include a lot of detail. How did you guys like it? and was it good for Summer to find out like that? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE!!!! I have to know weather you guys want it continued like this. If not, I'll end it or take a new spin but you have to tell me what you think. So please please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the support and reviews. And special thanks to **Converses Rolled Down** for the dedication and for suggestions for the story. So, without and further a due, here is chapter 21.

Marissa was in her car, not knowing weather to start it and go to Ryan's or weather to take her other comfort. She decided to go to Ryan's since she had already promised. As she turned the key the car sprang to life and she rolled it out of the driveway. Maybe she'd pick up Summer on the way and they could all go to a late movie. As she drove to Summer's house she changed her mind. 'No, I need to be with Ryan alone,' she thought. The car quickly brought her to the Cohen's house. She parked the van out in front and made her way to the back and eventually to the pool house. There was no need to knock anymore, she just slowly opened the door. Once it was fully opened she realized that she should have knocked, maybe as some warning because the open door revealed Ryan and Lindsay, sitting together on his bed. It didn't mean anything of course but to a hurt and confused Marissa, it could mean anything.

"I, I'm sorry, I should've knocked." As she said the words they felt like paint out of her mouth. Then she thought, 'no, Ryan is my boyfriend, and I can see him when I want, why would I have to knock, they shouldn't be together.' She started walking away.

"Marissa waits!" Ryan ran after her.

"Leave me alone Ryan." she walked into the Cohen house, running past Kirsten in the kitchen. Kirsten gave Ryan a look of worry but he had no time to explain. Marissa ran her way toward the bathroom and locked herself in it. She drew out her knife and was about to cut when there was a pounding on the door.

"Marissa, Marissa, open the door."

"Go away Ryan!" Marissa screamed.

"No. I know what you're doing and I won't let you."

"Like you can," she replied coldly.

"No, but I know people who can." At his words Marissa stared at her escape. It was sharp, it felt cold against her skin, and it scared her. Yet she kept using it as her way out, as relief. She traced the outline of it with her fingers and it cut her finger. 'Ow," she thought. 'That hurt.' Then she realized. 'It is hurting me, but not just me, everyone I love.' She put it back to the place she was keeping it and then she stared at her scars. They were ugly and they reminded her of her pain. She didn't need any more of a reminder. After a while of staring at them and thinking, she slowly got up and unlocked the door. Ryan was waiting for her on the other end. 'He's my relief,' she thought. 'He'll always be waiting for me.' She looked into his eyes, they were full of love but worry too, and she wanted to take the worry away.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"I, I need some help, but I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you finally admitted that." She smiled.

"Me too." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Uh Kirsten? Where's Sandy?"

"Oh he's in the office honey. Anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you know some pretty good doctors."

"What's going on?" Marissa lifted up her sleeve. "Oh God. I'll call Sandy." She reached for the phone.

"No Kirsten," Marissa began. "It's ok. I can wait."

"Are you sure?" Kirsten asked, as she put the phone away.

"Yea."

"Ok, he'll be home in a couple hours, hang out here and you can talk to him in a while ok?"

"Thanks." They walked into the pool house and found a confused Lindsay still sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Is everything ok?" she asked innocently.

"No, but it will be," Ryan answered.

"I'm sorry if I was of any trouble."

"Uh… it's ok but—"

"But could you please leave?" Marissa cut in.

"Oh, alright. Hope everything works out." Lindsay gathered her things and left, sensing that she really didn't need to be there.

"I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"Yea, very. When I asked you to hang out I was hoping Lindsay would be gone, guess my timing was wrong."

"And she was here because?"

"Physics."

"Oh, of course. Oh yea, I was meaning to ask you about that. What would you say if I joined your class?"

"You want to join physics?"

"Sure. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am."

"Who thinks your stupid?"

"Lindsay does."

"Well, then I guess you'll prove her wrong."

"Yea, I guess I will."

They kept talking until Sandy arrived. Once he did they all had a talk and he got Marissa connected with some good therapists.

"You're all set kiddo."

"Thanks Sandy."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." Ryan walked Marissa to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks again Ryan."

"I'm always here ok?"

"I know." She walked away, and to her car. Her life felt like it was going to be ok for the first time in a long time.

That's chapter 21. Ryan saved her and that was the whole concept of having her start cutting in the first place, I wanted Ryan to save her, well also to create some drama. Don't worry though, the story isn't over, in a sense, it's just begun. So I hope you guys liked this. And if you did, review and tell me why, and even if you didn't, review and tell me why you didn't like how I handled it. so basically, go, go review. Please!!! Ok, so till next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad that everyone is supporting the story still. Now with all that Marissa drama gone the story is taking a bit of a new spin, after all it is titled New Beginnings. I hope you guys enjoy it. Here we go!

Ryan pulled up to school. He turned the engine off and got out of the car. Seth had skateboarded to school earlier to catch up with Summer for some reason so Ryan drove to school alone. As Ryan stood, he scanned the parking lot for Marissa. No sign of her yet. 'Maybe she's in the principal's office,' he thought. The week had started fresh and Marissa was supposed to talk to the counselors as well as Dr. Kim about switching into physics. Just then the bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll find out soon enough if she has joined.' He swung his backpack over his body with his muscular arms and headed to the doors. As he walked in Marissa pulled him into a quick hug.

"Hey!" she greeted him, as though she hadn't seen him in months.

"Hi."

"I'll be seeing you a little later ok?"

"Great. See ya then." She walked away. 'Strange. Either there's a sale at the mall or she managed to get into physics,' he thought. Then he glanced at his watch, class was about to begin and he made his way across the hall and to English Lit. He took his usual seat next to Lindsay, gave her a small smile and then turned his attention to the teacher. Although he was trying to concentrate his mind kept wandering to what would happen if Marissa really joined their class.

"Mr. Atwood?" The teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to tell us the direct object in this sentence?"

"Oh," Ryan looked to the board. "It's life. Life is receiving the good fortunes."

"Very good Mr. Atwood," the teacher replied. After he had turned his attention to another student, Ryan went back to thinking what would happen. 'Oh no.' He suddenly realized. 'Not only are they going to argue, but their going to be arguing in front of me, and over my attention. Oh, this will be great.' There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Ryan," Lindsay whispered. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh," 'Why do people keep interrupting me?' Ryan wondered. "Yea, everything is ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He smiled at her again and then turned to his notebook, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts. The bell had finally rung. In a way, Ryan thanked it because he wouldn't have to think about the physics situation, now the only bad part was that he'd have to live it. He gathered his books and headed out the door. As he walked through the halls he silently prayed that Lindsay wouldn't get offended or that Marissa wouldn't take Lindsay's usual coldness to rich kids the wrong way. Finally he was to the door. He took his usual seat next to Lindsay, she was smiling at him. They both turned their attention to the front of the room and Lindsay's smile vanished. Marissa was standing at the front, discussing something with the teacher. Ryan casually glanced over to Lindsay, after noticing that her face wasn't quite so pleasant, he began to worry again. The tardy bell rang confirming the beginning of class and Marissa still hadn't left. This meant she was staying for good. Mr. Allen stood up and introduced Marissa.

"Everyone, Marissa Cooper will be joining our class. This means she'll need a physics partner. Marissa, I'll be pairing you with Ryan Atwood since you two seem to know each other so well. Ryan, please show Marissa the current assignment." Ryan nodded. Marissa casually made their way over to the table and Lindsay didn't bother hiding her surprise. "Oh, Lindsay," Mr. Allen finally realized, "I guess you'll need a replacement partner." He thought about it a while, then, not being able to come up with an alternate partner he said, "I guess you three will have to all work as a team." With that, he turned his attention back to his computer. Lindsay was even more disgusted, not only did she almost lose Ryan as a partner, but now she had to _share _him, and Marissa was someone she didn't feel like sharing anything with. She narrowed her eyes and slowly lifted her head, to glare at Marissa. Marissa was quietly whispering with Ryan about the assignment. He was filling her on what they needed to do, but even so, she thought that she was the one who should be whispering with him. He was her partner; well technically he was both of theirs. 'Oh God,' Lindsay thought, 'I bet she _asked _Mr. Allen to pair her with Ryan… that sneaky bitch, just so she could interrupt us. Well, I won't let it happen.' Lindsay scooted her chair closer to Ryan's.

"Need any help?" she asked sweetly. Marissa looked up from the paper and gave her a death glare. She knew what Lindsay was doing.

"No, I don't. Ryan is doing great so go back to doing whatever unimportant crap you were doing before you decided to interrupt us," Marissa answered before he had a chance to respond himself.

"Yea, I'm fine, really." Ryan gave her a small smile as to reassure her and to also plead that they would drop the bickering. Lindsay turned her attention back to her notebook. 'Damn,' she thought. 'If I try anything else, I know Marissa will just have a comeback and I don't want to torture Ryan, besides, I can have fun in Geography.' The rest of physics was spent with Marissa and Ryan talking and getting Marissa accustomed to the new class while Lindsay sat pitifully on the side. When the bell finally rang, it was time for geography. Marissa gave Ryan a quick kiss goodbye (in front of Lindsay) and headed to geography. Lindsay, after witnessing Marissa and Ryan for the whole period, being all flirty was sick to her stomach. She took a final glance at them before leaving physics and they were in a full lip lock. 'Great way to end the period from hell,' thought Lindsay. She gathered her perfectly organized things and headed to geography. The assignment was all finished and she was ready to turn it in. What Lindsay (and Marissa) didn't know was that their final test was going to be based on the report they did. Marissa took no part in doing the report because Lindsay had finished it the day after it was assigned. Once Marissa arrived to geography and learned what the final would be based on she freaked.

"Shit, I'm gonna fail this test, thanks a lot by the way."

"What did I do?" asked Lindsay innocently.

"You know what you did. You did the whole report yourself and now I'm screwed for the final because I don't know anything about it all because of your stupidness."

"You're welcome."

"God, I know you hate me but do you have to be so rude?"

"Guess not, but its payback for physics."

"So _that's _what it's about, _physics_?"

"Pretty much, and I just can't stand perfect people who never work for anything. It's not worth to know anything about them."

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Me?"

"Yea, you. You say that you don't like rich kids cuz they don't do anything but how do you know if you don't know us? You thought Ryan was a rich kid but when you realized he's worked for what he has, you fell in love with him." Lindsay stared at her. "Come on, like I don't know. I see the way you look at him." Lindsay felt a bit embarrassed. Then Marissa continued. "I can't blame you for falling for him, he's an awesome guy, but he's my awesome guy. I'm not trying to be rude or take revenge or shit like that, I'm just saying, you need to realize, stop fighting this fight, just stop because if you keep fighting, your not going to win, count on that, he's mine and I'm not letting it him go anytime soon so you can either torture yourself until I do or you can find a new interest, but trust me, the chance of me letting go is very slim." When she finished she left Lindsay with her mouth wide open. Once she collected again from the shock she spoke,

"You're, you're absolutely right. You don't deserve the crap you've gotten from me. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, let's just finish this assignment so I don't totally flunk the final."

"I'll fill you in if you can forget what a bitch I've been. Ryan isn't mine to fight for and I shouldn't try to take him away, I'm sorry for that too."

"Glad you realized. And its fine really, I mean you weren't the first to want to take him away." Marissa thought back to Teresa. In the end, they had become friends, yet rivals over Ryan. This is probably how this scenario would turn out.

"Ok, thanks. I guess now I realize, rich kids aren't so bad." Marissa smiled. She was glad they were over the catfights cuz Marissa was really sick of them. Not that she wouldn't fight for Ryan if the time came again, but there had been so many the past few weeks that they needed to take a break. Marissa opened her book and Lindsay reviewed with her the material in their report. The spent the rest of the period doing that and walked to lunch together. Once in the lounge they spotted Ryan and both waved. 'Great…' Ryan thought. 'Here we go again.' he approached them with an uncertain look on his face.

"Don't worry," Lindsay began. "We resolved some issues." Ryan smiled. 'God I love his smile,' both Marissa and Lindsay thought.

"Well, I'm glad." He took Marissa's hand and Lindsay walked away, leaving them alone. Even though she still hated that she couldn't have Ryan, she had learned a long time ago that life was never fair and when you can you should fight for what you wanted but as Marissa had mentioned, the fight over Ryan was one not worth fighting because she wasn't going to win.

"Have you seen Summer?" Marissa asked after Lindsay had left.

"No, I think she may be with Seth though."

"Oh, ok. So do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure, pool house around 8?" he suggested.

"Umm, can we go to the beach?"

"Sure, if you want." He kissed her forehead. "Look, I have to go finish up a report in the library but I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok. Love you Ryan." He smiled at her again.

"Love you too."

Meanwhile, as Marissa and Ryan were talking at lunch, Seth and Summer were spending time together, at Summer's house.

"Summer, are you sure it's ok?"

"Yea, it's totally fine."

"Ok." He went back to kissing her. They had decided they wanted a more private place to make out other than school and so they blowed off lunch to spend time together.

"By the way Cohen, thanks for taping The Valley." Seth smiled.

"No problem. Should we get back though?"

"Yea, probably. Will I see you later though?"

"No, I have to work right after school but maybe after."

"Ok, that works. Maybe Coop will wanna go shopping anyway." After kissing him one more time she combed her hair a bit, grabbed Seth's hand and they headed back to school. They made it back just as lunch was over. Throughout the day the four friends felt great. Issues were resolved and relationships were going strong.

After School………..

Seth was on his way to The Bait Shop. He rode his skateboard there since it was pretty close to the school. Once there he bent down and retied his green converses. Satisfied, he walked in.

"Good, you're finally here," greeted Alex. "I need you to take the cups to the storeroom and store them low so I can get them quick for the next concert. Oh, and there's some mops with your name on them."

"Nice to see you too Alex," replied Seth as he walked around.

"Why aren't you going? The concert is in two days, the toilets aren't going to clean themselves and the floor isn't going to sweep itself."

"I'm going, I'm going. Can't we have a chat first?"

"Oh no, not right now. I don't have time for the infamous chats with Seth."

"You remember those?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just get going and we can talk after." Seth lazily made his way over to the cups and took them to the storeroom. Once done with that he took the mops into the bathrooms and cleaned them. Then he remembered who was playing next at The Bait Shop. It was Green Day. They had finally booked them to play. Quickly he finished with the toilets so he could ask Alex about the details.

"Uh Alex?"

"You done already?"

"Yea."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Isn't Green Day playing next?"

"Yea, they are. Oh, here are your tickets." She handed him four tickets.

"Thanks. This concert is going to be great."

"It better be, it took forever to book them."

"I bet."

"So, anything else before you head off?"

"Actually I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"You mean a date? What happened to Summer?"

"No, not a date. Just Summer's out shopping and I have some extra cash so I thought, why not some ice cream? You in?"

"Sure." Alex grabbed her keys, locked up The Bait Shop and walked out on to the boardwalk. She breathed some fresh ocean air and smiled at Seth. 'He's so cute sometimes,' she thought. They walked over to the ice cream stand and Seth bought some chocolate double fudge ice cream on a cone and Alex got vanilla. They were opposites yet in ways alike. They walked down the boardwalk and observed the ways of people around them. Then, looking up, they witnessed a beautiful sunset. They didn't talk, just observed the peace around them. Then something disturbed it.

Ok, that's chapter 22. Sorry if it's taken a while to post and I hope you guys haven't been waiting a while but then again I guess I shouldn't praise myself so much. This chapter I included a lot of detail, hope ya noticed that so it's not just lengthy but also has a lot of detail and I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was for you guys. And I also decided to bring Alex back in this. And I sort of fixed the fighting between Marissa and Lindsay, but you never know… it might come back. Do you guys want it to or should we see what happens when there is no bickering? Well give me your suggestions on that please. So are you guys liking it? Please tell me what you think and if you like this spin on it. I need to know and please give a detailed review, like what you liked about it and stuff. So yea, please review and be kind. Till next chapter…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer still stands. Oh and the song isn't mine either, its _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by Green Day so thank them for the beautiful song, not me.

A/N: Yes, Green Day is going to perform… how I wish they really would!!! I love Green Day!!! Anyway… I hope your liking the story so far. Here we go!!!

Summer was standing about 5 yards away from Seth, screaming at him.

"Cohen!!! I thought you were "working.""

"I, I was."

"Yea, bet they pay you extra for eating huh?" she motioned over to his ice cream.

"We, we were…" Seth broke off. He knew trying to explain wouldn't work.

"What? On a date? Did I just disappear?"

"No, of course not." he walked over to her and tried to grab her hand.

"Get the hell away from me."

"Summer…" she was about to walk away but then she remember, he wasn't the only one on this "date."

"What about you?" she suddenly yelled at Alex.

"What?"

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"Umm, hanging out. Ever heard of it? We're _friends_. Calm down girl."

"Don't start with me."

"I'm not, but Seth, judging by how she's freaking out, she really loves you." Seth smiled sheepishly.

"I know."

"Good Cohen! Because it seems that you forgot."

"Listen Summer, if this is such a big deal, we just won't hang out. It'll be strictly business. Does that make you feel better?"

"Kinda…" she thought about it a bit more then grabbed Seth's hand. "Let's go Cohen!"

"Coming Summer…" he turned and gave Alex a final puppy dog face and to say 'I'm dead.'

"Yea you are," Alex called. Summer dragged Seth to her house, sat him on her bed and began kissing him. He stopped her.

"Summer, not that I don't appreciate this non yelling moment that we're having, but aren't you mad?" she didn't respond, just shut him up with her lips. After about half an hour, they were both in the moment and Summer suddenly stopped. "Huh? I was totally loving it," whined Seth.

"Oh were you?"

"Duh…"

"So do you still want to have the privilege of kissing me?"

"Yea…" Seth was confused.

"Well if you want to keep it, stay the hell away from Alex." Seth understood. She kissed him to let him know what he was going to miss if he kept messing up.

"I got it."

"Good, now go."

"What?"

"Go, go home, I need to mope around before I yell at you and I need to do that by eating chocolate mint ice cream and watching The Valley."

"Right… don't need to know the details." He left her pink bedroom and slowly made his way home.

At the Cohens………..

Marissa was in the pool house with Ryan, they were kissing. It felt old and new at the same time. Marissa was getting better and this was her way to say thanks. Ryan stopped to get a breather.

"Having fun?" he managed to ask.

"The best," she answered before pulling him in again.

Seth was in his room, trying to sort out the afternoon's events. He picked up Captain Oats. 'Women,' he thought, "they're so crazy. I have my boss flirting with me… again and Summer freaking out then kissing me. I don't get them sometimes.' He put Captain Oats down and got his iPod, picked _"Wake Me Up When September Ends"_ by Green Day and let the music flow through his ears.

_**Summer has come and past**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to pass**_

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends **_

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**It never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Summer has come and past **_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring began**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling form the stars **_

_**Drenched in my pain again **_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**It never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Summer has come and past**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to past**_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast **_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

**_Wake me up when September ends _**

Once the song ended he remembered that Green Day was performing in a couple of days. As he pulled out the tickets he wondered if Summer liked Green Day. Then remembering that he had four tickets he walked to the pool house to give Ryan his two tickets. He walked in on Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey guys, I know you're making out and all and I really, _really_ don't want to see but I'm just bringing you your Green Day tickets."

"Thanks man," Ryan managed to respond and then went back to kissing Marissa.

"Ok…" Seth mumbled as he closed the door, leaving Ryan and Marissa to themselves.

Umm, I really don't know what this chapter was for… kinda to finish the previous chapter… yea… and I wanted to interact that song in there some way… so anyway, did you guys like it? I hope so, so go, go review, please!!! I need reviews before I'll continue so yea, please review!! K, till next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer still stands. Oh and I do not own Green Day or anything Green Day related, including the songs _Boulevard of Broken Dreams, American Idiot, _and _Extraordinary Girl _and I never will. So thank Green Day for the wonderful song, not me, I do not own it or the other two songs I mentioned and I do not own them either and I never will so please please do not sue me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And special thanks to **Converses Rolled Down** for always giving me a lengthy review and pointing out what you like in the story, it helps a lot. I'm glad everyone is liking the story. Here we go with chapter 24! (wow, its already chapter 24)

It was the morning of the Green Day concert. Everyone was pretty excited about, but especially Seth. Summer had cooled down about the Alex deal and they were strictly spending time together for business, which made Summer pretty happy. As Seth was clearing the junk off the stage for the concert that night, Alex approached him.

"You're doing pretty good with this, keep it up."

"I try," replied Seth as he went back to work. That was the only type of communication they had and although Alex really wanted to spend time with Seth, she knew it couldn't be possible, at least not until Summer and Seth broke up which she figured wouldn't be any time soon. Seth, after finishing sweeping put the broom aside and headed outside to get a breather before he went back to work. All the employees had to help set up all morning and their time off was when the band arrived. Seth observed the environment around him. It was still pretty early, about 9 am. The sky had set into something beautiful and he thought of Summer. 'I wish we could hang, but it's worth it if Green Day is coming tonight.' He looked down at his feet and noticed that his green Converses were untied. He bent down and retied them. 'Gotta get a red pair,' he reminded himself. As he stretched one final time he noticed someone walking down the boardwalk. Not a lot of people were usually at this part of the boardwalk when everyone was setting up. As the person got closer he recognized who it was.

"Hey Cohen," greeted Summer.

"Summer, what brings you to this lovely part of town?"

"Nothing…got a bit bored. Coop is with Chino so I couldn't go shopping so I figured I'd come surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised."

"So Green Day concert is tonight right?"

"Yea, I'll come get you at about 6 and that way we can all hang a while until we actually come, unless you want to do something before it starts."

"Sure, come by around 5 and we can have some time to ourselves k?"

"Ok. Is everything ok though?"

"Yea, its fine. I'm just a bit worried about Coop."

"Did something happen?"

"No, she just seems sort of distant lately and after the whole cutting deal I'm just worried about her."

"It'll be ok." He put his arms around her and she looked up into his brown eyes and curly hair.

"You think?"

"I know." Summer smiled at him.

"Cohen, you're so cheesy sometimes."

"All part of my charm."

"Ok, if you say so," she teased. "Well I know your working so I'll catch ya later." As she turned away he called after her.

"Hey, do you maybe want to stick around and help me set up?" she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a mini skirt with striped stockings and a cream colored sweater to match the stockings.

"You really want me to lift things in this?"

"Sure, why not? It'll give me something to stare at besides the dirt." She slapped his arm.

"Cohen…" she rolled her eyes. He smiled sheepishly as she dragged him inside and back to work.

Meanwhile, at the Cohen house…..

Marissa was over and she had challenged Ryan to some Nintendo. As they were playing there was a knock on the door and Ryan went to answer it.

"Hey, sorry to not have called but…"

"Oh, it's ok. Did you need something?" Ryan asked Lindsay.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to review and hang out a bit." Even though Marissa and Lindsay had sort of come to an understanding about Ryan, Lindsay was never one to give up too easily, especially over someone as worth it as Ryan.

"Umm, I'm kinda in the middle of a game," he replied, not really wanting to stop hanging with Marissa and also not wanting to make anyone mad.

"Oh, alright, I'll just see you at school then." Ryan looked at her sad face and he began to feel bad.

"But, do you want to join us?" he suddenly asked. Lindsay brightened up.

"Sure, I'm always up for some Nintendo." Lindsay followed Ryan into the living room where they found an unhappy Marissa sitting on the floor.

"Hey Marissa."

"Hi Lor—Lindsay." She decided she wouldn't start the catfight just yet.

"How's the game going?"

"Its ok," answered Marissa shortly, not wanting to get into any small talk. Marissa gave Ryan a glance. She wasn't happy and she couldn't believe Ryan would just invite Lindsay when she really felt like spending time with him alone, especially when they had a concert to go to that night. Ryan took his seat next to Marissa again, feeling bad again. He shouldn't have invited Lindsay but what was done was done. After a few minutes of silence everyone began to feel pretty uncomfortable and Lindsay made an excuse to go home. Ryan walked her to the door. She spent too long staring at him before leaving and found herself leaning in to kiss him. He seemed to accept, at least that's the way it seemed to her when really he was surprised by it. After a few seconds of meeting Ryan pulled away.

"I can't do this."

"Right, I'm sorry…" Lindsay turned and left. After Ryan made his way back to the living room he wasn't sure whether he should tell Marissa about the kiss or to keep it to himself.

"So, that was weird," began Marissa.

"Yea, it was. Sorry about that, I just couldn't leave her at the door."

"Yea actually, you could have, don't know why you didn't."

"I guess I just felt bad because I've bailed on her so many times."

"So you're saying you actually want to go out with her?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yea you did, so basically all the time spent with me has been wasted time when you could have been with her. That's what you said."

"No I didn't. But she is my friend."

"Fine, go spend time with her." Marissa got up, gathered her things and was about to leave but Ryan stopped her.

"Ok, stop. Just because I want to hang with her as well as you doesn't mean that you're gone and it doesn't mean I like her more than a friend. Calm down."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Ryan, let go, please."

"I, I just don't want you leaving and getting the wrong idea."

"I won't."

"Then stay and finish the game, please."

"Ok…" Marissa began to smile again. She sat down and took her controller. They spent the rest of the time playing Nintendo until it was time to get ready for the concert.

Summer had spent her morning and lunch helping Seth set up The Bait Shop. Alex was surprised that Summer would lift anything with her manicured fingers. After they were done Green Day arrived. They talked to them a while and then it was time to get ready. Summer went to Marissa's house and Seth headed home.

"Hey Coop," greeted Summer as she walked in Marissa's room.

"Hey Sum. Where've you been all day, I tried calling you when I got home but no answer."

"Oh, I was with Cohen."

"Wasn't he working today?"

"Yea, I kinda assisted."

"Really? You?"

"It's not _that_ unbelievable."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, but yea I did. It was kinda… fun." Marissa stared at her best friend.

"Did you just say working was fun?"

"Yea, I mean with Cohen it is. You should watch him when he's all determined. He's so cute."

"I can only imagine." Marissa got a faraway look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Coop?"

"Nothing…"

"I know you well enough that it's never nothing, come on Coop, spill."

"It's just Ryan…"

"Uh oh, what's wrong now?"

"Lindsay again."

"_Again?_ Coop, I thought that was all over."

"I did too but she doesn't seem to get it and I think Ryan is starting to like her too."

"Oh Coop, that sucks."

"I know…"

"Well cheer up; Green Day is coming, which by the way they are so awesome!"

"You talked to them?"

"Yea turns out when you work where they're gonna play you get to talk to the performers sometimes."

"That rocks."

"I know. So it'll all be good, trust me."

"Ya think?" Summer thought back to Seth.

"I know."

"So," began Marissa, "what do ya think we should wear?" talking about clothes always cheered her up.

"I dunno, maybe something flirty…"

"Definitely." They spent the rest of the afternoon planning what to wear.

Meanwhile, at the Cohens, the boys were getting ready as well.

"Dude, this is gonna be so awesome."

"So, have fun working today?"

"Kinda. Summer helped out."

"Really? She doesn't seem the type."

"She isn't but I got her to. I work wonders."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"So we're picking them up later right?"

"Yea, if Marissa is still into going."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Just today was really weird. Lindsay came by and it was pretty bad."

"Oh, that sucks. Well if she decides to bail she'll be missing a pretty great concert."

"So Green Day's pretty good?"

"Dude, they rock."

"I guess we'll see."

"Trust me, they are." Once they were dressed they went to pick up the girls. They arrived to Summer's door but found Summer alone.

"Where's Marissa?" asked Seth.

"She should be here, she said she had to get something from the 7 Eleven."

"Should we wait?"

"I don't know, she should be here. Let's wait a few minutes." They waited, and called, and then went to the concert. No sign of Marissa.

_**I walk a lonely rode **_

_**The only on that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But its home to me and I walk alone**_

_**I walk this empty street **_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone **_

_**I walk a**_

_**My shadows only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shadow… hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone **_

_**I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the borderline of the edge in where I walk alone **_

_**Read between the lines**_

_**What's fucked up and everything's alright**_

_**Check my Vidal signs and no I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone **_

_**I walk alone**_

_**My shadows only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shadow… hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**Till then I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a **_

_**I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a**_

_**My shadows only one that walks beside**_

_**My shadow… hearts the only thing that's beating**_

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _**

_**Till then I walk alone **_

Once inside The Bait Shop they searched for Marissa but they found her quickly. She was in the front, swaying to the music. She seemed a bit tipsy.

"God, Coop, are you ok?"

"Sum, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea… just listening to… what's they're name again?" it was obvious Marissa was drunk.

"Coop, where the hell have you been?"

"Around…" she looked around. "Oh, its Ryan…come here Ryan." she wrapped her arms around him and a few seconds later she threw up all over him. He dragged her outside. "Let go of me…"

"No, I'm taking you to the Cohens."

"Oh…alright." Marissa was completely out of it. She fell asleep instantly on Ryan's bed. He left her alone a while and made his way back to The Bait Shop to report back to Seth and Summer, but not before he changed since he had vomit all over his shirt and pants. He walked in as the lyrics to _American Idiot_ were booming everywhere.

"She's ok. Way wasted but ok."

"Good. Everyone seemed pretty freaked. Green Day even stopped playing and the dude with the guitar…Mike, yea Mike, he stopped playing for a second."

"Wow."

"Yea, dude, she really needs to lay off the Vodka."

"I know. So should I hang around or…?" as he finished his question he looked around and spotted Lindsay over to the side listening to the band.

"You could hang; it'd be a shame to miss the rest of this."

"Yea, yea I think I will." He walked away from them and headed over to Lindsay.

"Hey, didn't know you were gonna be here."

"I wasn't but then I saw the flier and thought you might be here so… here I am. Besides, Green Day rocks."

"You listen to Green Day?"

"Yea…" she admitted. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yea, yea it is."

"Oh, thanks. I don't just study you know… I have some fun too."

"Really, you don't say."

"Yea, like sometimes, I even make flashcards or games, not just reading," teased Lindsay.

"Now _that_ isn't hard to believe."

"Ha-ha. So where's Marissa?"

"Oh, she's not feeling too good."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So she's not coming by later?"

"No, she'll be out a while."

"Oh… well you wouldn't mind talking to me then eh?"

"Come join us."

"Oh…ok." They walked back to Summer and Seth as they listened to _Extraordinary Girl._

"Chino, you're back. I was starting to think you got lost too."

"No, but look who he found," commented Seth,

"Yea…"

"Hey everybody…" greeted Lindsay awkwardly.

"Hey," replied Seth and Summer in union. After the greeting Lindsay and Ryan branched off to the balcony area, leaving Seth and Summer to themselves.

"I can't believe once Coop is gone that he just goes and talks to _her_."

"Yea, I don't really get what he sees in her either."

"And I mean poor Coop. she's laying unconscious and wasted while he's off having fun."

"She really needs to leave Ryan alone."

"Something is telling me she won't though."

"Yea same."

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter!!! I didn't think I'd make it that long but boy did it turn out that way!!! Did you guys like it? I must say I am way proud of the length. It's the longest chapter so far and I tried to include detail as well. And did you guys like how I threw in the song? Its one of the best songs (in my opinion.) So I hope you guys enjoyed it too. So please review and tell me if you liked it. I tried to include SS as well as RM and some drama too so I hope you guys noticed that and that your happy with it. so please review and tell me what ya liked and your opinion of the song, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!! So, go review. Till next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer still stands

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been working with school and stuff. Well here we go! Oh, some shout outs before we start.

**Converses Rolled Down:** Yes, Ryan's being pretty sneaky. Thanks for taking the time to review although you are busy, that's awesome. And yes, Converses rule very much, I love my red pair… yay!

**BensHott: **Yea, Green Day rocks!!! And yes, the song _Are We Waiting_ is an awesome song too.

It was after the Green Day concert. Things had calmed down. Lindsay was still flirting with Ryan, mostly out of Marissa's eye. The three were still physics partners which Ryan still found a bit uncomfortable. Silent glares and smirks were passed across the table, making the situation worse for Ryan. he hadn't mentioned to Marissa that while she was unconscious on his bed that he was flirting with Lindsay. He felt guilty; very guilty, but didn't feel like coming completely clear on the situation, mainly afraid of what would happen.

Alex was still staying away from Seth, knowing that he'd come to her when he needed and also not wanting to make Summer any madder. Summer was happy, happier than usual. Working with Seth had been more fun for her than she expected. Seth had been a happy camper too.

_(Intro, now the real story starts.) _

Seth walked into the kitchen. It was Friday morning and he was still in his robe with a half hour to go before school began. Ryan was at the counter, smearing on cream cheese on his bagel.

"Hey dude."

"Seth, school starts in like 30 minutes."

"I know."

"And?"

"Nothing, I'm just…not going to go. And neither are you."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Seth, I have to go, I have a physics project due today and Lindsay and Marissa are counting on me, I have to go."

"No, because Marissa's not going either, I just called Summer and we're all hanging today."

"Can't we just hang after school?"

"No, no we can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

"Seth…"

"Fine, we all want to hang today and just take a day off, is that so bad?"

"But why not tomorrow, when I actually don't have anything due?"

"I dunno… we just decided for today. Don't ask me." The truth was that Marissa had found out about Ryan's night out without her and this was her way to keep him away but also slightly betray Lindsay, not that Lindsay couldn't handle the project on her own.

"Dude, I can't. You know I can't."

"Fine, but I'm not the one whose gonna explain it to your girlfriend."

"Whatever, its not a problem, she knows we have the project due."

"Ok…" Seth grabbed a bagel as well and started spreading strawberry cream cheese on it. Ryan grabbed his backpack as he finished his bagel and headed out the door, leaving Seth in the kitchen to his own bagel. As he got to the driveway he met Marissa.

"Hey, didn't Seth mention the plans?" asked a confused Marissa.

"Yea…he did…but we have that project due and well, I don't think its such a good idea."

"But, I really thought we could hang."

"I know, but we can tomorrow, its just not fair to bail on Lindsay like this."

"But its ok to bail on me when I'm wasted and unconscious?" her question surprised Ryan because he didn't know that Marissa knew about the concert night.

"Uh…" he really didn't know what to say.

"Yea, I do know. Thanks for that. So you'll leave me, but you won't leave Lindsay for a dumb project? The project is suddenly more important than me?"

"No…"

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way"

"Look, I'm sorry for that, and if it's such a big deal, fine, I won't go."

"That's not the point. The point is that you'll pick someone over me."

"I'm sorry ok, I just went to give Summer the word that you were ok and I met up with Lindsay, she was alone and well…" he broke off.

"And I wasn't alone? I wasn't alone and wasted? If you care so much more about her and how she's alone but completely fine, well then go, go and save her stupid project. I don't care." Marissa stormed off, leaving Ryan standing on the driveway and regretting his actions and words. Seth came out after a few minutes and confronted Ryan.

"Dude, why are you standing there? I thought you had to go to school or whatever."

"No…things are too messed to go to school now."

"What happened?"

"Just Marissa…she's pretty mad."

"About?"

"The concert and how I left her."

"Yea dude, I don't blame her that was messed."

"You really don't have to remind me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So…what should we do?"

"I dunno man. Maybe just go to the pier."

"Sure, let me just grab my skateboard." Seth grabbed his board, planted his new red Converses on it, and pushed off the black asphalt.

Ok, quick update. I had some time so I thought why not? I promise that more chapters are coming up soon. Sorry that it was so short, I'm kinda in a writers block and I wanted to add some drama to the whole Marissa/Ryan/Lindsay situation (notice that Ryan is in the middle. Lol) well hope ya enjoyed it. please review. Till next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Alright, so just as a heads up, I'm really close to finishing this fic. Maybe a chapter or two more, I'm not sure, but I promise that I'll finish it properly and not just leave it because I have become attached to this story, and it is a pretty good one, not the best, but not that bad. So here we go with Chapter 26, one of the final chapters.

Ryan was walking down the pier, hands in his pockets and staring straight ahead of him. He had become oblivious that Seth was skateboarding next to him and his mind was on the person he had hurt. As he kept walking he was reminded of all the times he was with Marissa at the pier, of all the times she had smiled and of all the times they had spent intimately. He knew she was hurt, and it was his own fault. Attractions for another had got in the way. Sure, at first he didn't see any problems with being partners with Lindsay, but then when he saw that Lindsay was willing to fight for him, well he should have taken that as a sign to back off the friendship with her, but he was stupid and eventually he was the one coming to her instead of the other way around. Leaving Marissa unconscious on his bed was wrong, and he knew it, yet he had left anyway and made reasons of excuse to make himself feel better of his actions. And as he was thinking about it, he didn't blame Marissa for being furious with him, and he knew what he had to do. he started walking the opposite direction and it caught Seth off guard.

"Dude, where ya going?"

"I need to take care of something."

"Alright, I'll just go find Summer."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later." Ryan walked at a faster pace and soon made his way to Lindsay's house. He hurriedly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door creaked open and Lindsay appeared behind it with a smile on her face.

"Ryan, what are you doing here."

"Lindsay, listen. I have something to say and I have to say it fast."

"Ok…" Lindsay seemed a bit startled and she closed the door behind her.

"I…I mean we, we can't be partners anymore."

"Is something wrong?" she was confused.

"Yea, yea it is. Just this whole thing, its causing problems and I think its best if we put some space between us."

"Oh, umm alright then, I guess I'll just see you around then…or not." she quickly stepped back into her house and closed the door. Ryan breathed a sign of relief and walked to the sidewalk thinking of what to do next. He decided to go talk to Marissa and straighten everything out. He quickened his pace again and found his way to the Cooper/Nichol Mansion. He knocked on the door and Julie Cooper answered.

"Ryan, surprise to see you here," smirked Julie.

"Is Marissa around?"

"No, she's not. She's never here."

"Right, ok, thanks."

"Ryan honey, try Summer's." Ryan nodded, and kind of winced at the word "honey." He quickly made his way to the Robert's house, almost feeling as though he was in a maze and Marissa was the prize at the end. He knocked on the door and Summer's step-mom let him in. he climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of Summer's door. Summer opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Chino?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Yea, well I don't think Coop wants to talk to you right now."

"I know, she probably doesn't, but I need to talk to her."

"Fine, just don't hurt her again." Ryan nodded and closed the door behind him. Marissa's back was to him and she was staring out the window.

"What do you want Ryan?"

"I, I need to talk to you." he was out of breath and was barely able to get the words out. She turned and faced him.

"No, I mean what do you _want_, me or Lindsay?"

"You."

"Well then you really have a funny way of showing it." he walked closer to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am, and I took care of it."

"How?"

"I told Lindsay that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Why'd you do that?"

"For, for us."

"You think your so weak that you have to put space between you just so you'll be with me? I would think that you would just on your own."

"Marissa…"

"Ryan, you messed up."

"I know."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry. All that I know is that I've been a big huge dumbass and I need you back."

"And I should take you back because?"

"Because I love you, and I think you love me too."

"I do, but if your going to be thinking of Lindsay while with me, well it can't work that way."

"I know, but I won't." he once again and kissed her. "I promise." She smiled at him again.

"You better not, or your never getting this again." she kissed him and when Summer peered in, she found her friends kissing and decided to leave them alone and go find her own guy.

_The next few weeks…._

For the next few weeks Lindsay and Ryan didn't speak. Lindsay had already taken care of the partner situation once Ryan had walked into physics that day so he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't until a couple of weeks after he had talked to her that she confronted him to the lounge.

"Uh, Ryan, I need to talk to you, is after school ok?"

"Yea, yea its fine, I'll meet you then."

Throughout the day Ryan was pondering what Lindsay needed to talk to him about. They hadn't talked for about 3 weeks and all of the sudden she had come up to him. He had told Marissa about it and she advised him to go.

"It seems that this is important to her and who knows? Maybe she's come to her senses."

"You're right, I'll meet you after to tell you about it ok?" he kissed her and with that he made his way to Lindsay's house. he hadn't been there since he "put space between them" and it reminded him of the hurt face she left him with that day. As he knocked on the door he was nervous. His thoughts were that she was going to yell at him in furry and express all the anger that had built up over the past few weeks but as she appeared on the other side of the door, her face expressed no anger, just sadness.

"Ryan, hi. Thanks for coming today, come in." Ryan walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's this about?"

"Ryan, I know we haven't talked awhile but this is important."

"Alright."

"Since I've come to Newport you've been great to me, even when I haven't deserved it. You took me to that fashion show and then Christmukkah and New Years…and then the concert. You've just been great to me and I thank you so much."

"Well, your welcome. Is this what this is really about?"

"No, I had no right to try to ruin your relationship and I deserved what you said to me a few weeks ago, but you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"I won't?"

"No, because I'm moving."

Alright, chapter 26. Did you guys like it? Like I said, almost over, but not quite. Chapter 27 is coming soon but I need reviews on this one first to keep going. I want your guy's input on it. Ok, so please, go review, it'll be much appreciated.


	27. Final Chapter

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: Alrighty, so, thank you so much for the reviews guys!!! I have decided that this is the last chapter. So, I'm so grateful for everything and all the reviews and I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This final chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers and I love you all.

**Converses Rolled Down:** No, I don't really like Lindsay on the show, I don't like anyone who comes in between RM really. I mean she's ok but she just bugs me for some reason so I kinda make her out to the bad guy in this fic. Lol, I know, evil of me but I just don't like her all that much. And wow, I can't believe my fic might've changed your view, I feel all important, lol. Usually I don't influence people all that much, or if I do, I don't know that I do, so thanks, that makes me feel special.

Here we go!!

"You're what?"

"I'm, I'm moving." Suddenly Ryan started to feel anger and hurt inside.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he found himself asking, as though she was Marissa and as though he really cared.

"Because I didn't think you cared…"

"I do, I mean we were friends, and I did care about you."

"Well you're the first of my friends to know…not that I had a lot of friends anyway…" It got quiet for a moment and then Ryan broke the silence.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, I mean, in a couple hours." Ryan went silent again, thinking of what to say. The truth was that he did care whether she left or not, but not as strongly as he would have if it were a month ago.

"Look Lindsay," he began, "I'm sorry that it had to be weird for the past couple of weeks… but things were messed up with Marissa…and I needed to get everything in control. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, because that was never my intention."

"Ryan, its alright, because I understand now. It wasn't right for me to go after what I wanted when it was already someone else's, and I'm sorry for that and I don't blame you for doing what you did." Ryan smiled.

"I'll miss you though, I really will. You were the best physics partner I ever had," he joked. "But also one of the great people I've met in Newport, and don't think I'll ever forget ok?"

"Thanks Ryan. I won't either." He pulled her into a friendly hug and once she let go, she kissed him softly. Nothing suggesting and no intentions behind it, except to say thank you for all that he did. He smiled at her one more time, the same smile he had all the times he spent with her. With that, he walked out into the California sun, feeling better than he had and as though a great weight had been lifted. He didn't have to worry about Lindsay anymore, or her trying to steal him away and this way he didn't need to worry about his own feelings taking over. He walked down the sidewalk and headed over to the Cooper/Nichol Mansion just as he had promised Marissa he would. Walking up the driveway he felt happy, especially since now he and Marissa had nothing more to worry about. He rang the doorbell and waited for a reply.

"Ryan, hey."

"Hi."

"Is everything sorted out?"

"Yea, it is."

"So, any big news or anything?"

"No, I guess not. I mean Lindsay is moving but other than that—"

"What? She's moving?"

"Yea, tonight."

"This is sudden."

"I know, seems that way."

"I wonder why?"

"Same, she didn't mention why."

"Weird…"

"So, everything good with you?"

"Yea, it's great, just waiting for you."

"Well I'm here."

"Wanna catch up with Sum and Seth?"

"Sure, seems like a good enough day."

"K, I'll call her up." Marissa flipped open her cell phone and dialed Summer's number." "Hey Sum, wanna hang at the pier?" there was a long pause before Marissa spoke again and when she did she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Sum, you're pregnant???"

Alright, that's the end. I really hope that you guys liked this story as well as this last chapter. I know I'm kinda leaving it as a suspense but to go off with Summer being pregnant is in a totally different direction than this fic is, but if you guys want to see my point of view of Summer being pregnant, I can do a sequel, but only if you guys want it and are willing to read it. So in this final review that you're going to give me (please review) please put how you liked the last chapter, as well as the overall story and also include if I should do a sequel. Please, I need to know!!! I'm pretty proud of actually finishing and I want to know what all you loyal reviewers thought. Thanks a bunch, I love you all and thanks for reading this and putting up with the crappy chapters at times, I really appreciate it and it's helped me so much. So please review and also remember that I do have two other fics that I'm working on, ok, go review, bubiez!!!


	28. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer still stands.

A/N: I know most of you were probably surprised to get an alert for another chapter for this fic, and I would be too, but you got one because I'm doing an alternate ending. Most of the reviews I got basically said I had a crappy ending and to be truthful, I did. It didn't live up to the rest of the fic and I want to do it justice, but as you probably noticed, I'm not too good at endings, but after I re read the final chapter, I thought, I may not be the best at endings but I can do better than this. Some of you reviewers probably felt that I rushed the ending, and I did, but that's not fair. You guys and this fic deserve a better ending than I gave so here is my alternate one, I hope you guys enjoy this one more than the other one. Oh, and think of this as replacing the final chapter, this isn't happening after it, its replacing it, but I didn't want to actually do that because all you people who did review on the final chapter couldn't review because it already counted as a review, so if your reading this, ignore the final chapter and think of this as happening after chapter 26.

Lindsay sat aside her mother on the Delta flight to Chicago. As she did she thought back to the goodbye she and Ryan had had just a few hours before. It was a simple goodbye, nothing special really, but she couldn't have just left without telling him, that would have been wrong. He had seemed disappointed, but also relieved and she couldn't blame him for that. She had probably put his emotions in a rollercoaster and she wasn't proud of that, but in her mind, he was still worth fighting over and that's why she had. Something had told her to keep going, that eventually he would be hers, but how wrong she was. In a sense though, she wasn't. Maybe if she hadn't fought at all, she wouldn't have gotten any time with him, and maybe that's what was suppose to happen, she was suppose to fight for him and then realize, there are good people out there, I should give more people a chance than to just stereotype and brush them off. Because that's exactly what she had done when she first met Ryan. But then getting to know him, she realized that she could fall for a guy like him. And she had. As she gazed out the window and into the blue sky she realized that that was what Ryan had taught her. He had taught her to give people a chance, that maybe in the end, you'll be wrong about them and you can experience something wonderful. As she kept looking out she was disappointed that she hadn't realized this before and that now it was too late to thank him. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'he probably knows anyway.'

Ryan Atwood sat on his bed in the pool house owned by the Cohen family. Seth was upstairs talking to Summer on the phone and Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen or living room discussing something or other. He sat gazing at the plain white walls and he remembered saying goodbye to Lindsay. Then he thought to Marissa. She was probably sitting on her bed thinking about Lindsay leaving too. It was a big relief to both of them. They knew now that no one could make them question their relationship although it shouldn't have been that way even when Lindsay was here. Having Lindsay in his life was both good and bad for Ryan. Good because now he knew that even if someone got in the way, Marissa was still the one he loved most; bad because they had almost separated because the questioning was putting too much of a strain on the relationship. Ryan smiled, knowing that everything he had been put through the past few months was for the best, because now he knew that Marissa was the one he wanted to be with, and no one else. He decided to go tell her before he lost the courage to. Right as he was getting up, his door opened and revealed Marissa. She stood there a second, half smiling and admiring him before greeting him.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was actually about to go to your house, I needed to tell you something."

"Well, I'm here." She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Look, I've been thinking about this whole Lindsay thing."

"Me too, I can't believe she actually left."

"I know. And I was thinking everything we've been put through these past few months, what with you and her bickering and me questioning my feelings and you questioning them too and I thought even though it was hard, I think that its good we've been put through this, at least for me it is." He paused before going on to recollect his thoughts and when he began talking again his voice was a bit shakey. "Because now I know that you're the one I want to be with, forever. Lindsay is gone and I'm fine with that. I'm disappointed she left so quickly but I'm fine with it. But if you were the one on that plane, I wouldn't be fine with it. I'd be on it with you, because you have to be in my life. Even in the future, if we aren't together, I still want to know you, to be friends with you, because you're too precious to me to lose. I'll settle for being the guy down the street who you borrow sugar from, just as long as I'm in it somehow." He took a breath and waited for her reply. She slowly smiled at him.

"Ryan, I want to be with you too. I've known this for a while now, but I knew you still had some figuring out to do. I know how closed up you are and I knew it would take some time, and I was willing to wait. I'm glad this happened too, and thanks for telling me, because I really needed to know." She kissed him softly, to say thank you and he turned it into something more passionate. They were together, and that's the way they wanted it, even if it took some time.

Alright, that's it. I must say that I like this ending better. This is an RM fic and even though I did bring them together in the other ending, I think this was a better way to do it, and I didn't throw in the Summer pregnancy thing in there either because I think it kinda threw off the entire story and I didn't want to do that. Did you guys like it? remember, this is happening after chapter 26, not after the final chapter, so its sort of to replace but I'm not going to delete the final chapter, it's a way for me to see how I improved I guess. Alright, so please review on this new ending, I need to know if I did a better job, because I feel that I did and I hope you guys did too. Ok, I need reviews here people so please go review. Hope ya liked it. Bubiez!!!


End file.
